Harry Potter and the Path of Destiny
by Emerin
Summary: First book of the GreenEyes Trilogy...The Boy Who Lived's 6th year at Hogwarts will prove to be his most challenging yet…Love takes its course in confusing directions while evil grows unsuspectingly in the shadows HarryHermione,HarryOC
1. Late Night Pickup

It wasn't the most exciting summer ever. In fact, it'd probably had to of been the most uneventful summer aside from last year. Nothing much happened ,well, in the Muggle world anyway.   
  
The magical was a whole different story. Random assaults were made on Muggles, people disappearing and the constant threat of Voldemort re-emerging. But no actual sign of him had been witnessed since his attack on the Ministry of Magic at the end of Harry's 5th year and a small rumored site of him near Bristol.  
  
Maybe we should explain who Harry is before we continue any further. See, there's a boy, an extraordinary boy, who survived one of the single worst events in anyone's life. He survived the death of his mother and father. They were murdered, by the most evil and dark wizard to ever come into existence, the before said Voldemort. This boy, Harry Potter, escaped that sinister wizard with nothing but a scar. And ever since then, his life had been nothing short of dramatic. It was only until last year that Voldemort was hidden in the shadows, a mere silhouette of what he used to be, before he regained his original strength and showed himself to his followers and Harry. That was when he tried to kill Harry again, but failed miserably.  
  
Now, enough of that. Lets get onto what Harry's life was like now.  
  
See, over the summer he had grew into his frame. No longer an awkward young boy, Harry had grown into quite a handsome teenager. His hair was as black and unruly as ever, nothing could change that. A curse ,you could say, from his father. He was rather tall now, approaching a good 5"9'.  
  
With nothing better to do in order to restrain himself from going mad with boredom, Harry began taking part in several Muggle activities. For weeks now, he'd been sneaking into Dudley's bedroom, playing on his new computer, lifting weights and practicing on one of Dudley's old guitars.  
  
So now we find this boy, The Boy Who Lived, laying lazily on his bed.  
  
Harry rolled onto his stomach and rubbed his emerald green eyes. A quick glance at the clock said it was 9:24 PM, much too early to be tired already. He sighed heavily and reached over to grab another book and few pieces of parchment.   
  
He'd put off homework for the majority of the summer, and all too soon he'd ran out of excuses to procrastinate. School would be starting in about two weeks and he hadn't even touched the pile of essays and research papers he was required to do for his professors.  
  
Aside from the homework, life had been ok for once. The Dursleys kept their promise to start treating him better, especially with the weekly inspections still made by The Order members. He had actually started to enjoy watching Uncle Vernon squirm whenever Lupin or Moody came to check up on Harry. The examinations of Harry's care seemed to be quite fruitful. So fruitful in fact that when Uncle Vernon received a new car from his company, he had gone out and bought Dudley a brand new BMW and gave Harry the family's old Volvo V40,most likely out of fear of what Harry might blab to the Order.   
  
Granted, he wasn't LEGALLY allowed to drive it in the Muggle world, but as a birthday present to him, the Weasley brothers, Fred and George ,with the help of Mr. Weasley, had taken it and had a flying charm done to it along with an Invisibility booster. It wasn't shocking to hear what they had done to his car, though it did greatly please Harry. The possibilities were many and very tempting.  
  
But the fruitfulness didn't stop there. The Dursleys let him do what he wanted and even gave him an allowance. Granted, it was very small, but it was a start. On top was the first ever birthday present the Dursleys had ever given Harry, a cell phone.  
  
Harry could only imagine the reasons they gave him a car AND a cell phone. His thoughts lead him to believe they intended to convert him yet. What with Muggle money, a cell and a car he'd have more reason to do without magic than with. This assumption only made Harry chuckle to himself.  
  
The cell phone actually served more useful than he originally thought. Hermione seemed to take quite a pleasure in calling him on it and talking much longer and quicker than with the owls.  
  
Hermione...He missed her. Not seeing her since school let out was making Harry crazy for some reason. He always just thought it was because of his boring home life now. Either way, he missed Hermione and Ron greatly.  
  
Suddenly, a sharp but muffled tune of "London Calling" came tinkling out from beneath a pile of clothes beside his bed. Harry reached down and blindly searched through the masses of tangled shirts and pants finally finding his green Nokia. Pressing it on he heard fuzzy street noises as cars honked and rushed past whoever had called him.  
  
" 'ello?" He asked into the mouthpiece.  
  
"_Hello_? Harry? Hello?"  
  
"Um, yeah, 'ello?"  
  
"Oh! Harry! Thank god! Its Hermione!"  
  
Harry rolled back onto his side switching the phone to his other ear smiling," Oh, hey Hermione."  
  
"Look, Harry. I know you can't drive really, but its an emergency.. and.. well....do you think you could come and pick me up?"  
  
Harry frowned and sat up," Why? What's wrong?"  
  
"I..I can't tell you now, just hurry, ok? I'm at Mama Dina's cafe in London, a few blocks away from the entrance to St. Mungo's hospital.."  
  
"Oh, yeah, I know where that is...what are you doing there?" Harry inquired, already on his feet and hopping into some jeans.  
  
"Ugh, just come GET me, Harry!" Hermione snapped and hung up.  
  
Harry stared at the phone as if it was a purple rat, then shook his head and grabbed the car keys. He'd have to make sure not to draw any attention to himself because he doubted the Dursleys would appreciate a phone call at night from the police saying they'd arrested a Harry Potter for underage driving. He sighed quickly sliding on some sneakers and tucked the cell into his back pocket on his way down the stairs. Glancing at the half opened door leading to the kitchen, he could see Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia arguing about something. No doubt me, Harry thought to himself as he shrugged on his black thin jacket and closed the coatroom door.  
  
"Actually having a normal sense of style, I see"  
  
Harry grimaced and turned to see Dudley waddling out of the kitchen door closing it behind him.  
  
" At least one of us have style," Harry rebutted, looking over Dudley's much too tight white shirt ,sweatshirt with the sleeves cut off and black slacks.  
  
Dudley looked himself over and rolled his eyes," Fine, look, I don't wanna fight-..hey.. where are you going?"  
  
Harry could see his cousin's eyes search his jacket, shoes and car keys clutched in his fist. "Out..."  
  
"PLEASE take me with you!" Dudley exclaimed rushing over at an alarming rate for his size.  
  
Harry stumbled back startled, "Wha- Why?"  
  
"Mum and Dad are driving me NUTS. They saw my grades and are giving me hell. Saying my teachers should've applied themselves more and are incompetent. They're actually considering making me switch schools!"  
  
Harry held back a smile tugging at the corner of his lips," What's wrong with that?"  
  
Dudley gawked at him like he couldn't have asked a more stupider question," It took me six years to establish my reputation, I'm not about to start over!"  
  
Harry took his turn to roll his eyes and made for the door.  
  
"Aw! C'mon Harry! Let me come! If you don't, I'll tell Mum and Dad you're taking the car out when you're not supposed to!"  
  
Harry sighed and glanced at Dudley. His intuitions telling him otherwise, Harry nodded and held the door open as an excited Dudley grabbed his large coat and raced out practically knocking Harry over as his wide body passed.  
  
Once on the highway, Dudley looked over at Harry's profile and asked above Harry's music," Where are we going? Not some freak convention I hope."  
  
Harry shot him a cold look making Dudley's smile quickly vanish, "No...I'm picking up Hermione.'  
  
"Oh, your _girlfriend_?"  
  
Harry frowned as he merged off the highway and onto the bustling Saturday Night streets of London, "Um…no...just a friend."  
  
"You're kidding, right? Its just not possible for a boy and girl to be JUST friends. Its just inevitable that they start going out." Dudley replied as-a-matter-of-factly.  
  
"Well, you're wrong. Me and Hermione are JUST friends. We've been JUST friends for over six years now. Besides, Ron's friends with her too and they haven't been going out."  
  
Dudley looked over at his cousin and sighed shaking his head, "Poor Harry...Haven't entered the world of Dating, have we?"  
  
Harry blushed furiously thinking back to his one date with Cho Chang, and how horribly that turned out.  
  
Dudley smirked smugly," I figured...Aren't you supposed to be something of a celebrity in your world? You'd think with all that fame, you'd ATLEAST get some action from some fans."  
  
Harry pondered this silently as he pulled up to the curb a block away from Mama Dina's, quickly spotting Hermione waiting by a phone booth a few feet away. She rushed over to the car and climbed in.  
  
"Thank you SO much Harry," She said as she went to close the door.  
  
"Any-"  
  
" 'Mione!"  
  
Hermione and the two boys looked at the sidewalk as an older teenage boy came running," 'MIONIE! WAIT!"  
  
"Drive, Harry." Hermione ordered from the middle of the backseat.  
  
"But-" Harry started but was quickly interrupted by Hermione's angry face.  
  
"Drive!"  
  
Harry pulled out, leaving a guilty looking boy with dark brown hair to his ears and very Russian features on the sidewalk alone.  
  
Driving down the street Harry chanced a glance at Hermione in the rearview mirror. Wow, she looked different. Aside from the upset look chiseled into her face, she looked very pretty. She wore a nice amount of makeup and her hair was slicked straight falling softly against her cheeks.  
  
"So, where to now?" He asked.  
  
She blinked, like she barely realized she was in a moving car with two other people, "Oh, umm…anywhere. I just don't wanna go home right now."  
  
"May I ask what that was all about?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Maybe...later.." Hermione replied, eyeing a curious Dudley in the front seat.  
  
"Oh, yeah…Hermione, this is Dudley, my cousin. Dudley, that's Hermione." Harry offered.  
  
They nodded at each other with a silent 'Hello'.  
  
"Is anyone hungry?" Dudley suddenly asked.  
  
"Not really..." Harry answered.  
  
"I lost my appetite," Hermione responded.  
  
"Well, I am. Harry, can we go to Patty's House of Pancakes? I'll even buy you guys drinks."  
  
Harry reluctantly agreed, not really looking forward to having to watch Dudley consume food. Not that he ever really enjoyed it, just with Hermione along, he was almost...embarrassed.  
  
But all too soon they were sitting at a small table witnessing Dudley's talent for mass consumption. Just watching made Harry's stomach twist uncomfortably. "Its just not possible for a human being to cram THAT much food into their mouth all at once."  
  
Hermione scrunched her face up looking away from the eighth Wonder of the World, and settled her eyes upon Harry instead. Her stomach gave a tiny flip as she finally REALLY noticed him.  
  
"Oh my god, Harry! You got contacts!"  
  
Harry looked at her taken aback and realized what she was talking about, "Oh. Oh yeah. About three weeks ago. I actually talked my Aunt and Uncle into getting them for me. Just seemed about time to retire the ol' grandpa specs."  
  
Hermione grinned looking him over. Without the glasses, a person could really SEE his eyes and just how green they were. She also noticed the new way he fixed his hair. He had it parted slightly on the side so most of his hair hung over his lightning scar. The back was trimmed obviously since it no longer teased his neck and shirt collar. Adding in his apparent growth into his frame and how muscles seemed to have swollen to fill in his shirts, overall, he looked GOOD, "Well, it certainly paid off..."  
  
Harry smiled sheepishly and blushed, as did Hermione. Dudley peered at them, holding the forkful of syrup-drenched pancakes poised just outside his mouth, then suddenly dropped the lot and stood up, "Well, I need to use the loo. Be right back."  
  
Harry watched him teeter away and turned back to Hermione finding her looking straight at him. He flushed surprised, "What?"  
  
She simply shook her head and sighed.  
  
Harry kept his eyes on her, practically seeing the wheels in her head churning at a shocking rate. "What's going on Hermione? Wasn't that ...Viktor I saw chasing after us?"  
  
Hermione shifted in her seat, letting defeat show in her face, "Yes...it was Viktor.."  
  
Harry put down his glass of coke and folded his hands waiting for her to continue.  
  
"Ok, well...We hadn't seen each other all summer because of his Quidditch practices and such. So, we planned a date for tonight. Well, anyways, it was going fine and all up until he asked why I had been so busy...I told him I was studying and spending time with my parents. Obviously, he didn't believe me and started on some rant about me seeing another guy. He said 'I know you are, Hermione. You've had your hair straightened all summer and all of a sudden started wearing more provocative clothing. You haven't been seeing me, so its only apparent you're doing it for someone else.' We got into a huge fight and I ran off and called you from that phone booth. I guess he barely found me when you came..."  
  
Harry frowned and reached out taking Hermione's hand in his own. If he hadn't of just heard her upsetting dilemma, he might've noticed how soft her skin was or how she started to tremble soon as he touched her.  
  
"I'm SO sorry, Hermione. But I'm sure he'll get over it and you guys can reconcile..."  
  
Harry frowned more as she shook her head, making glints of light catch in her brown sugar hair.  
  
"Why not? I mean...there ISN'T another guy...is there?"  
  
She looked down at their hands biting her lip. Her silence was all the answer he needed.  
  
"Hermione...no...Who?"  
  
Hermione squirmed more in her chair, "Well...its not REALLY another guy…just…kind of...the CHANCE..."  
  
"huh?" Was Harry's only reply.  
  
"I mean…well...its not like I'm going out with him or anything. Its just...you know...I think I'm in love with him..."  
  
Harry kept staring at her, not really fully understanding her ,"Does he know?"  
  
"Oh, GOD no! At least...I don't THINK Its not like I've been obvious or anything."  
  
"Well, tell him." Harry offered letting his features soften.  
  
"Oh god, I couldn't! Its just as well...he likes some other girl, anyways."  
  
"Is he dating her?"  
  
"Well, no...."  
  
"Then? Tell him. Let him make the next move. I mean, at least you won't be regretting never telling him."  
  
Hermione looked up at him and actually smiled, "You know...you can be pretty smart sometimes, Mr. Potter."  
  
Harry smiled back giving her hand a gentle squeeze, "I try."  
  
Soon, Dudley returned looking rather pleased with himself. After he paid the check, they piled into the car, Dudley taking the backseat this time.  
  
"Hey Harry, just drop me off at the bowling alley, alright? My friends are there and they'll give me a ride home."  
  
Harry complied and deposited Dudley where he asked, then headed towards Hermione's house on the other side of London.  
  
"I don't want to go home just yet...is that all right?"  
  
Harry checked the dashboard clock, seeing it read 10:57 PM. "You sure your parents won't be worried about you being out so late?"  
  
Hermione frowned thinking this over, " Yeah, I guess...Hey! Do you have your cell with you?"  
  
Harry nodded and motioned to his back pocket, "I'll get it soon as we come to a red light."  
  
"Oh, don't bother," Hermione replied, reaching over and shamelessly probed her hand into Harry's pocket.   
  
With a gasp, he lifted his bum from the seat to give her easier access and turned the brightest red he'd ever turned before. Making just a small side glance at her, he caught what looked like a smile.  
  
Hermione dialed her home number and proceeded in a brief chat with what sounded like her father. After pressing the phone off and tucking it back into Harry's back pocket, she said ,"I just told them we're running late and don't expect me home until one at the latest."  
  
Harry, barely recovering from Hermione's forward rump-grabbing, replied, "Well, what should we do till then?"  
  
Hermione smiled and turned in her seat, "There's this park near the grammar school not too far from here. Can we just stay there until I have to be home?"  
  
He nodded and aimed at the park. Not too long after, they arrived and climbed out of the Volvo.  
  
Hermione chanced a longer peek at Harry as he got out. Being around him was intoxicating, and the more she watched him, the more her insides started to burn.  
  
"Lets walk," Harry suggested as he started on along the cemented path that lead directly through the park.  
  
Hermione followed and they walked in silence the whole way there. Upon arriving, Harry hopped onto the apparatus that contained several slides and access to the monkey bars.  
  
Hermione leaned against a pole opposite him, wanting an excuse to keep her gaze on him constantly.  
  
"So, what's gonna happen with your love life?" Harry inquired, climbing to the top of the lowest slide and sat down.  
  
Hermione moved so she could keep an eye on him, "I'm not sure...Why?"  
  
Harry shrugged and pushed himself off, sliding to the bottom, "Just curious I suppose. You're the only one after all who actually HAS a love life."  
  
Hermione laughed lightly watching Harry drift over to the empty swings, "You're forgetting Ginny."  
  
Harry chuckled leaning back on the swing starting to gently pump himself back and forth, finding this rather challenging since his feet kept dragging in the sand, "AH, yes…Ginny...So much for her being taken with me."  
  
"Oh, Harry. You couldn't expect her to be drooling over you the rest of her adolescent life." Hermione replied wandering to a swing besides him.  
  
Harry faked a pout, "Why not?"  
  
Hermione giggled and smacked him on the arm as she sat down on the swing and began to sway herself.  
  
"I know, I know. It was just...nice, yanno? Having someone like you.." Harry answered to his feet.  
  
"Yeah, but what about Cho?"  
  
Harry groaned. Cho Chang. The object of his affection for almost three years now," I don't think I'll be continuing that...er...possibility."  
  
Hermione looked over at him, hiding her slight gasp at his profile in the moonlight. "Um...w-why?"  
  
"Well...apart from her going out with someone else. I think it would just be too weird. She's in love with Cedric still…and I can see it in her eyes whenever she looks at me. ..She wishes it was him staring out at her, not me.."  
  
Hermione looked over at him. This was one of the few times he'd actually brought up Cedric. The pain was still near, she could see it scrawled all over his smooth features, "Oh, Harry...."  
  
Harry looked down as she slipped her hand into his. He felt himself starting to like it. Other than the time Hermione had been petrified and just an hour ago in the diner, Harry had never held her hand before. It was nice.  
  
"Look, I have the BEST idea...Why don't we go to the beach tomorrow?"  
  
Harry looked over at her beaming face. She raised her eyebrows, making an irresistible face, "Well...all right..."  
  
"Great! I'll ask Ron tonight and see who else wants to come. We can take the train there and everything."  
  
Harry couldn't help but smile, her excitement was contagious," That sounds like fun."  
  
Hermione grinned and got up. Slyly, she got close to his swing, quickly grabbed the chain and twisted it around catching Harry by surprise and causing him to topple backwards onto the sand.  
  
Hermione reeled with laughter and dashed away as Harry got to his feet and gave chase.  
  
After a night of childish games of chase, swinging, sliding and riding the tiny plastics animals poised on thick springs, Harry drove Hermione home.  
  
With a smile, Hermione leaned over and gave Harry a quick kiss on the cheek, "Thanks again Harry...See you tomorrow."  
  
Harry touched his cheek lightly, watching Hermione disappear through her front door. As he headed home he couldn't start to seriously wonder who the 'other guy' she was in love with was...and considered putting an acne curse on him. 


	2. Folkstone

Harry flung himself down onto the porch step and settled his bag besides him. Squinting up the street, he searched the vacant lane for approaching cars. Nothing. With a great sigh, Harry leaned back against the door watching the horizon. This wasn't the most comfortable perch he could've picked out, but since his usual spot beneath the window sill hid the street from view, he'd have to make do with the hot cement beneath his behind burning a hole straight through his tan cord-cutoffs and searing into his flesh. Not like the rest of his skin was having any better luck with the sun, his gray shirt didn't offer much coverage for his neck, arms and legs. He wiped the sweat that was already forming on his brow and exhaled heavily, hoping for a breeze of some kind.  
  
The faint image of cool ocean water cascading around his body was the only thought consoling his poor, frying body. Harry closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the front door, seeing the sun penetrate even the black of his eyelids. There was just NO escape from the heat today.  
  
Suddenly, the door vanished from behind him making him fall flat on his back and bang the back of his head on the hallway floor. Staring up bewildered, Harry found himself beneath a massive stomach and between two large sock-and-sandaled feet. He quickly scrambled to his feet finding that it was Uncle Vernon, scowling at him viciously with Dudley behind him, looking rather amused.  
  
"What the bloody 'ell are you doing leaning against my door?!", Uncle Vernon spat as Harry hastily picked up his backpack and backed away.  
  
"I was just waiting..." Harry mumbled seeing Dudley's amusement increase.  
  
"Wait for your freakish little friends elsewhere, NOT on my doorstep. I will NOT tolerate freaks congregating in front of my house and causing the neighbors to start thinking we associate with that kind."  
  
Harry glared at them as they shoved past him and climbed into Uncle Vernon's new car, causing the tires to groan and sink quite noticeably. A snicker escaped Harry's lips before he could catch it, and it took everything in his power to bite his lip and force away a smile as the two backed out of the driveway and took off down the road. Once out of sigh, Harry set off into a series of loud guffaws and snorts of laughter. Tears were peeking from the corners of his eyes before he calmed down reasonably, left only with the occasional snigger. He wandered down the walkway and scanned both directions of the street. A quick glance at his watch said it was barely eight AM.  
  
"Gah, unbelievable..." Harry muttered to himself as he chanced a peak at the searing sun. A day at the beach was definitely a good idea, it seemed to only be getting hotter.  
  
A loud honk brought him back to Privet Dr. Harry shielded his eyes and squinted in the direction of the horn and grinned. He quickly shoved his bag onto his shoulder and stood on the edge of the curb. A brown station wagon pulled up besides him as he shook out his sweat-dampened hair.  
  
Abruptly the door swung open and Hermione's beaming face appeared inside it.  
  
"C'mon Harry. Lets get going!"  
  
Harry smiled and climbed in, saying hello to Hermione's Mom and Dad in the front seats.  
  
"Hello Harry. We've heard SO much about you. Its about time we actually met," Mrs. Granger said from her passenger side seat.  
  
Harry smiled and nodded," I think we met, but briefly about four years ago at Flourish and Blotts bookstore."  
  
She nodded and turned back around with a smile.  
  
"So, got your O.W.L.'s yet, Harry?" Mr. Granger asked, glancing at him in the rearview mirror.  
  
"Nope ,not yet, Sir." Harry replied side glancing Hermione, noticing her looking rather nervous.  
  
"Well, I suspect you'll get full marks. What do you hope to get into after Hogwarts?" Mr. Granger continued.  
  
"Well,um..I'd actually like to be an Auror."  
  
Mr. Granger raised his eyebrows and peered back at him as they paused at a stop light," Really?? Wow, I hear that's a particularly difficult career. Lot of schooling and very hard skills testing. Yes, Hermione's mentioned it several times."  
  
Harry looked over at Hermione and saw her turning pink in the cheeks. He smiled lightly at her odd response and replied, "Yes, but I'm up for the challenge. The field always interested me greatly."  
  
"Well. I'm positive you'll become a fantastic Auror, Harry." Mrs. Granger added.  
  
The remainder of the ride back to The Granger's was more or less silent, apart from the occasional question from Mr. and Mrs. Granger had for Harry.  
  
Soon enough, they were pulling into the driveway of a simple,two-story brown house. As Harry got out, he couldn't help but smile. For some reason, the house fit Hermione. It was neat, prim and proper. Wooden shutters adorned each of the three windows facing the driveway, with perfectly drawn back white curtains contained within. The lawn was neatly cut and dark green, with a row of rose bushes separating the Granger's yard from the neighbor's. The door was white and as Harry approached it, he saw a small bouquet of flowers hanging on it with a plaque that read 'Welcome'.  
  
Once in and settled, Harry and Hermione entered the kitchen where Hermione suggested they put together some lunches for the trip. The busy-work was welcomed by Hermione, who thought she'd combust with embarrassment with all her parents had revealed about her knowledge of most of Harry's ventures. She thought the whole Auror thing would make it quite obvious she talked about Harry much more than most friends do.  
  
It didn't take long for them to make several sandwiches, and packed them along with a dozen butterbeer bottles, chips, candies and small pies.  
  
"So, when are they supposed to get here?" Harry asked as he positioned the last pie between a bottle of butterbeer and a sandwich.  
  
"Um, around nine. From there my parents are dropping us off at the train station and we'll take it the whole way to Folkstone." Hermione replied.  
  
No sooner had Harry checked the clock above the stove than a loud crash came from the living room. Hermione, Harry and Mr. and Mrs. Granger rushed into the living room to find three soot-covered figures coughing within the fireplace. Each stepping out carefully, Harry smiled relieved as he recognized the bashful wide grin of his best friend, Ron.  
  
"Um, sorry 'bout that...We didn't expect a grate," Explained Ron, his cheeks visibly red beneath the ash.  
  
"Hey Harry!", exclaimed Dean Thomas as he dusted himself off in an area Mrs. Granger pointed to them would be ok to get dirty.  
  
Harry smiled and caught the eye of Ginny, who was looking rather awestruck.  
  
"Harry?" She inquired, her jaw hanging open slightly.  
  
With a nod from him, the three ashened teenagers stared at Harry shocked.  
  
"Whoa...changed quite a bit, haven't we?" Dean commented as he took off his cloak and placed it on a large plastic bag Mrs. Granger had provided.  
  
"A BIT?! Bloody 'ell, Harry. You never told me you got contacts!" Ron exclaimed walking over to him.  
  
"Well. Its not that big a deal..." Harry tried to add but without much luck.  
  
"I like it. You look good. I mean...They look good.." Ginny stammered, then blushed furiously at Dean's suspicious glance.  
  
"Thanks..." Harry muttered with a smile.  
  
"I hear ya got one of those muggle phones, too?" Ron added as he looked around Hermione's living room.  
  
Harry nodded and produced the cell phone, still unsure why he brought it along in the first place.  
  
The three peered at it quizzically, half expecting it to unfold into some odd green animal.  
  
"Yes, well, we better get going if we're to catch the ten O'clock train to Folkstone." Hermione interjected as Harry started to fidget with all the peering eyes looking over his new look.  
  
Without another word of Harry's newfound style, the five piled into the station wagon with the cooler and Hermione's parents. Within forty minutes they were running through the train station, hurrying to a steaming and whistling train minutes away from departing. They hustled onboard and thankfully found three pairs of facing seats at the back.  
  
Well on their way through the London, the quintet started up a lively conversation that tended to grow louder and annoy nearby passengers.  
  
"So, didn't get your O.W.L.'s, did ya?" Ron asked Harry, who was sitting opposite him.  
  
Harry shook his head reaching up to lay his arm on the armrest, accidentally brushing against Hermione's in the process.  
  
"Well, I did unfortunately. Just yesterday," Ron said gloomily.  
  
"He got grounded for getting only five O.W.L.'s," Ginny added sympathetically.  
  
"Well. Maybe I can just work with Fred and George at their shop..." Ron said heavily.  
  
"Serves you right, Ron," Hermione cut in rather haughtily." You should've studied FAR more than you actually did. You couldn't of expected to get top marks with a studying schedule like you had."  
  
Ron shot Hermione a defiant look and ignored her comment. Much of the train ride consisted of all of them talking about their O.W.L.'s and Apparition tests coming up later that week.  
  
"I studied all summer long. Not that I had a choice though.." Harry added on after Hermione questioned them again about studying.  
  
Much sooner than they had liked, the train came to a halt and a ticket-taker called from down the way," Folkstone funfair! Folkstone!"  
  
The five gathered up their beach bags and Ron and Harry each took a handle of the cooler and climbed off the train.  
  
"We're not SERIOUSLY carrying this thing all the way to the beach, are we?" Ron groaned as stumbled slightly causing the cooler's edge to ram into the back of Harry's thigh.  
  
"Of course not," Hermione snapped as she led the way from the train station through some of the town and down to the beach. The cool breeze carried a sharp scent of salt and seaweed with it and arose goose bumps all over Harry's skin. The smell along with the slight mist was quite pleasant as they made their way down the beach . The further they walked, the thinner the crowds got until eventually no more people were in sight.  
  
"Set it down here you big babies ," Hermione ordered as the group stopped." Harry, you'll have to do it since none of us are sixteen yet."  
  
Harry and Ron gladly put the cooler down .Ron stepped back as Harry pulled out his wand and said 'Locomotor cooler '.   
  
The cooler slowly rose a few inches off the sand and drifted in front of him as they continued down the shore. Harry, growing rather annoyed at how sand kept sneaking its way into his black sneakers, spoke up when it seemed they'd been walking for almost an hour," Hey...this looks like a good spot."  
  
The others agreed hastily but only to groan as Hermione protested, "No, its not. I picked out a spot already. Its just a bit further, c'mon."  
  
All four of them grumbled to themselves and finally took off their shoes letting their feet sink into the hot, soft sand. Soon enough they came round a huge boulder and saw two red-headed boys plunging a beach umbrella deep into the ground. They turned and started to wave furiously.  
  
"'Bout time you showed up!" One of them called.  
  
"Hey Fred, hey George!" Harry called as they closed in upon them and let the cooler settle by one of the umbrellas.  
  
One by one,the teens dropped their bags and spread out their towels beneath each of the five huge umbrellas. Harry noticed they'd taken the liberty of conjuring several boogie boards , two surfboards and some goggles.  
  
"Hey!" Fred shouted as he trotted up to Harry, slapping him hard on the back." Me and George were hoping to talk to you privately sometime today, alright?" He added under his breath to make sure no one heard him.  
  
With Harry's nod, he beamed and shouted at the others, "Well, c'mon then! We didn't Apparate all this way just to LOOK at it!"  
  
The boys all grinned at each other and stripped off their shirts and pants and sprinted towards the water. Harry was just about to take off after them when he noticed Ginny and Hermione settle onto their towels.  
  
"Aren't you coming?" He asked frowning.  
  
"Course not!" Ginny said as she slid on some sunglasses." We are going to sunbathe."  
  
Harry rose an eyebrow and looked at Hermione, "So, you're not going to swim either?"  
  
Hermione shook her head trying her best not to stare at his nicely built body. Thankfully her sunglasses covered the awkward glances downward.  
  
Harry shrugged and took off without another word picking up a boogie board on the way and dove straight into the water paddling his way out to the others. Once he reached them, he sat up on his board like the rest of the boys and pushed his hair back out of his eyes.  
  
"Aren't they coming in?" Dean asked looking over at the girls.  
  
"Nope," replied Harry.  
  
"Shame..." Dean added under his breath.  
  
"Is it just me, or did Hermione...yanno...grow up?" George commented not taking his eyes off the girls on the shore.  
  
They all nodded in agreement, ogling at Hermione as she pulled her flowery sundress off to reveal a simple, black two piece.  
  
Ron whistled softly and shook his head," Viktor's got himself a handful."  
  
Harry frowned and looked back at the four,"What do you mean?"  
  
"With Hermione growing in looks, well...it'd probably be getting harder for ol' Krum to keep a firm handle on our Hermione." Ron went on.  
  
Harry squinted his eyes at the shore and the two girls lounging on it. He didn't really give Hermione and Viktor's breakup much thought .Actually, none in fact. "Well...they broke up..."  
  
"What!?" All four exclaimed so suddenly Harry lost his balance and almost fell off his board.  
  
"They broke up? What for?" Ron inquired, drifting closer to Harry, as did the others.  
  
"Well..." Harry started uneasily. Was it really his place to start telling everyone about Hermione's personal life.  
  
"Oh, c'mon Harry. I swear we won't tell anyone," Ron added on seeing the apprehension in Harry's emerald eyes.  
  
"Well...ok ,fine. They broke up because Viktor was suspicious of Hermione seeing another guy." Harry finally spoke.  
  
They all nodded giving each other knowledgeable glances.  
  
"Is she?" Dean asked.  
  
"Well...not from what she tells me. But she did say she's in love with someone else."  
  
"Who?" Fred inquired leaning forward on his knees.  
  
"She didn't say. I told her to tell whoever it was though that she liked him." Harry went on.  
  
There was a pause as each in turn pondered over Hermione's potential love.  
  
"Well, I don't know about any of you, but I've seen Hermione taking longer looks at our dear ol' Harry here," George commented.  
  
"Yeah, me too," Fred confirmed.  
  
"As a matter of fact, me too. I thought it was just because of Harry's new look, but no. She did a lot on the train and when we were walking here. It wasn't just getting used to your look, Harry. She was checking you out!" Dean added in, rather amused with the idea.  
  
Harry felt his cheeks prickle, knowing they were probably bright red. Hermione looking at him!? He didn't even know exactly how to approach that.  
  
"I say, mate, you go over there and talk to her. Couldn't hurt, right?" Ron advised patting Harry on his wet, bare shoulder.  
  
Harry glanced over wishing Hermione wasn't wearing sunglasses so he could know where her gaze was. Maybe they were wrong. Maybe what they thought was Hermione looking at Harry in more-than-a-friends way was actually Hermione trying to get used to how Harry looked now. Maybe she didn't actually like him, maybe she was looking at something else. A flurry of butterflies took flight in his stomach making his heart leap out of the way and lodge itself into his throat. It stayed there the next hour while he stalled for time and filled it with horsing around with the guys.  
  
Something inside him wanted Hermione to look over and watch him act cool and silly. He wanted her to smile, shake her head and admire his skill in riding each wave almost up to the shore on the surfboard without tumbling off as did the others. He found himself shaking his jet black hair out and making several locks hang in front of his dazzling eyes just to emphasize their color.  
  
Without anymore reason to stall, and growing rather tired, Harry rode a wave in on his surf board and trotted up the beach towards the two basking girls.   
  
To his delight, he saw Hermione adjust a little once he got within view, quickly skipping several pages in her book to make it look like she'd read farther than she actually had.  
  
"'ello," Harry said cheerfully as he dug the board into the sand and stood beside it.  
  
Hermione peered up from behind her sunglasses and looked him over. Ginny couldn't help but have a gander for herself. He was perfectly toasted from the afternoon sun, specks of goldish brown had started to lighten his hair as it hung stringy and wet here and there. His eyes seemed to pop out even more so with his slightly darkened skin. His muscles seemed accentuated by the water still clinging to them as his cords hung heavy with water below the crease of his thighs. His stomach was flat and had an unspeakable need to be touched. Needless to say, the girls went breathless.  
  
Hermione grasped at speech, knowing she'd stared far too long for it not to be obvious. Harry shifted his weight, curiously looking down at them, his eyebrow raised." You two alright?"  
  
"Uhh hmmm," Ginny mumbled, almost as speechless as Hermione. Knowing she'd never be able to speak anytime soon, Ginny quickly got up and walked over to the cooler rummaging in it for a cold butterbeer.  
  
Hermione was still at a loss for words, feeling completely ashamed at herself for losing all mentality around Harry. I mean, he's just HARRY...right? She said to herself.  
  
"Um, well..." Harry started, seating himself down on a towel besides her.  
  
"Oh god",Hermione muttered under her breath. Talking wasn't going to get any easier with him sitting so close. She could practically feel the coolness of his moist skin and smell the seawater melding with his own scent. It was excruciating.  
  
"So, excited about school starting again I bet," Harry finally said. excited about school? Harry said to himself.'god, might as well talk about the weather, too.  
  
"Yeah, actually. Should be a good year..." Hermione replied, eyeing him sideways. To her embarrassment, Harry caught her gaze. Turning bright red, she quickly turned away hoping he didn't mention it.  
  
"Um, yeah. I'm actually looking forward to our Apparition tests. I'm confident I'll pass." said Harry, quickly grabbing the 1st thing that came to his mind.  
  
Hermione exhaled, but all too soon.  
  
"Um, Hermione? I...I wanna...um...Can I ask you something?" Harry questioned, shifting his weight again and leaning back on his palms.  
  
Hermione didn't think she'd be able to continue managing coherent conversation, especially not now that Harry had sat back, exposing his tanned chest."Um..er...yeah huh"  
  
Harry licked his lips and searched for the right words, but what ended up tumbling out of his mouth was totally unexpected," So, do you think we could study together before the Apparition test? I'm actually having some trouble..in..some..areas.."  
  
Hermione looked at him completely bewildered. Help studying? From the sound of his voice, she thought he was going to ask her out.  
  
"Well, er, sure. We'll meet up Tuesday to study. My house? My parent's pick you up even."  
  
Harry nodded, bemused beyond belief. Studying. That wasn't exactly what he'd aimed for, but it was too late to go back. He'd have another chance to ask her what he wanted when they met to study.  
  
Before long, the group ate lunch, swam some more and finally decided to call it a day as the sun started to set. The train ride back home was even more rambunctious than to, thanks to the addition of Fred and George. The ticket taker had to tell them to keep it down five times before he gave up and simply advised the other passengers to move to a different car.  
  
Once back at the London train station, the group parted ways saying their goodbyes and 'see you at Diagon Alley'.  
  
Very much content and thoroughly exhausted, Harry climbed into the Granger's station wagon and watched the city come alive with night-life. As they pulled up to Number Four, Harry turned to Hermione and gave her an extra warm smile.  
  
"Thanks Hermione...See ya on Tuesday," He said, lightly brushing his hand over hers as he gathered up his backpack.  
  
She blushed and grinned as he exited the car, waved a thank you to Mr. and Mrs. Granger and walked up to the front door. With one last small wave, he watched them drive away. Completely satisfied at his day, Harry walked into the house unexpectedly being bum rushed by silence. He wandered into the kitchen to find the Dursleys settled deeply into the living room furniture, watching an evening program on the tele.  
  
Aunt Petunia glanced at Harry, not changing her expressions and said," Post there for you on the counter."  
  
Harry nodded and walked to the kitchen, spotting three envelopes resting against the cookie jar. He snatched them up and trotted upstairs to his room, closing the door behind him with his foot. Setting down his bag and kicking off his shoes, Harry began to tear open one of the envelopes. Inside was his Hogwarts letter and booklist. The next envelope contained a letter from Lupin, checking up on how he was doing and if he had received his O.W.L.'s yet. The third and final envelope was the one he had been waiting anxiously for all summer long.  
  
Harry haonetily ripped open the envelope and unfolded the paper . Scanning it, his eyes caught the only words he needed to see.  
  
"Outstanding." and "Qualifies for Auror Training courses." 


	3. The Problem Returns

"Come off it, you just did better than us."  
  
Harry shrugged uncomfortably. Ever since they had arrived in Diagon Alley, Ron and Hermione had talked about nothing except their Apparition tests they took that morning. Unfortunately, neither of them had passed whereas Harry HAD. And just with their insistence that he plainly knew what he was doing and they didn't was making him very uneasy.  
  
"We'll just retake it next week before school starts, I'm sure second times a charm," Added Hermione.   
  
Of all the long years Harry had known Hermione, he never saw her once take placing second best very well, so her calmness at failing at something he had succeeded at was making the situation even more weird. He was almost certain she'd pass. Their study session Tuesday was productive, to say the least. Productive in an educational sense, not in the way Harry had intended.   
  
He had ended up watching every teenage movie he could get his hands on Monday night while the Dursleys slept. He found out much more than he needed to know, and still didn't know how to get there. What he ended up doing was banging his hand against her head and tumbling on top of her when he tried moving his chair closer. It was, needless to say, a disaster. And what made matters worse was Hermione didn't even seem to remember it.  
  
"So, what books do you need, Harry?" Ron asked as he lead the way into Flourish and Blotts. As usual, it was packed with bustling witches and wizards, most wearing black cloaks with Hogwarts house patches on the chest.  
  
As soon as he stepped into the room, it fell close to silent. The only ones talking were the oblivious groups in the back who had yet caught on with the majority. But soon they fell quite as well.  
  
All stared at Harry, almost scared. Whispers broke out amongst them as Hermione and Ron flanked Harry and proceeded to the side shelves where the shopkeeper was pushing some books back in place after they had flapped away on feathery white wings.  
  
"Um, excuse me?" Ron asked up at him, slightly poking his shoulder blade.  
  
The shopkeeper turned around and nodded," Eh, school books I presume. What'll it be?"  
  
But before any of them could open their mouths, his jaw dropped and his eyes bulged a bit as he gawked at Harry.  
  
"Bless it be...Harry Potter...My...I...We...It..." He stammered.  
  
Harry looked around uneasily, seeing quizzical faces on every one of the customers. Wanting nothing but to escape their stares, he interrupted the owner's fumbled attempt at speech," Um, I need three Standard Book of Spells, Grade Six, and umm...."  
  
Harry looked down at his list of quite a few books as he followed the shopkeeper towards a row of shelves. Ron took the three books the owner handed him and handed Harry his booklist as well.  
  
"We also need...Arithmancy, Business Level by Lou Yunel. As well as Defending Against Darker Forces, Ministry Advanced Level by Rupert Codwell." Harry read on, noticing the great thickness of his Defending Against Darker Forces book.  
  
"Arithmancy? Ron, you're taking Arithmancy ?" Hermione asked after she had read the book keeper her long list of advanced level books.  
  
Ron nodded looking over his book," I decided to go into a career in the Department of Magical Games and Sports. They want a love of Quidditch and such, along with Arithmancy and a good knowledge of magical games."  
  
Harry smiled at the thought of Ron coordinating future Quidditch World Cups. It suited him.  
  
"Games? You're going to grow up and work on games? Ron, you could've picked something better to do with your life rather than obsess over Quidditch the rest of your life," Hermione scoffed, her nose already deep within one of her books.  
  
"What about you then? Got every bloody book in the shop," Ron spat back hotly.  
  
" I'm doing something worthwhile with my life. I'm planning on becoming a Healer. I got all top marks on my O.W.L.'s and the field is pleasantly challenging." Hermione retorted heading for the door.  
  
Harry hastily handed the shop owner money for his purchases along with Ron and Hermione's and followed the quarreling two-some out of the shop, trying to avoid the curious stares of passers-by.  
  
Blushing, he maneuvered them towards Florean Forteseque's Ice Cream Parlor and seated them while they continued to have it out with each other.  
  
"Honestly, you're worse than an old married couple," Harry commented as he thumbed through his books.  
  
Hermione and Ron stopped short, her blushing furiously for some reason. A sharp clink and a bright flash of light took them all by surprise and caused Harry to jump and drop his books.  
  
"Oh! Sorry Harry!" Colin Creevey exclaimed horrified and quickly gathered Harry's books, dusted them off on his cloak and handed them back to him gently.  
  
"Colin? What did I say about flashing me with that thing out of nowhere?" Harry grumbled, rubbing the blinding white spots now scattered over his vision.  
  
"I-I know. I'm sorry, Harry. I just wanted a picture for the school paper once we get back and I was also wondering if you'd let me interview you," Colin went on nervously, his thumb rubbing back and forth across the camera's shutter.  
  
Harry frowned slightly, glancing at the others," Why would you want an interview?"  
  
"Well, so the school would know how it made you feel when nobody believed you about You-Know-Who and how the truth affects your life now that everybody knows you were telling the truth." Colin cleared up.  
  
Harry frowned harder. He had expected something like this to start, it was inevitable. He had only half hoped everyone had forgotten he was the first to warn the coming of Voldemort," Eh...I don't think that's such a good idea, Colin."  
  
"Why not? Everyone owes you an apology, Harry. They were wrong, and you were right!" Colin added excitedly.  
  
Not a moment after Colin had made this comment that a group of Ravenclaws made their way over to them and stopped in front of Harry. He looked up at them frowning, noticing the ones in the back nudging a girl with red curly hair forward. She looked faintly familiar.  
  
"Um...Hiiiiii Harry...." The girl muttered weakly. Another nudge make her clear her throat." Um, I...well, WE...We wanted to...well. Apologize..."  
  
Harry rose his eyebrows and looked at them all incredulously.  
  
"I was wrong to doubt you, Harry. And, well, on a personal note...I'm sorry for making things worse between you and Cho."  
  
It finally dawned on him why she looked so familiar. She was Cho's friend from the D.A. meetings, Marietta Edgecomb. The same girl who had snitched on all of them and caused him to almost get expelled and Dumbledore to flee Hogwarts the year before. A pang of anger and disgust couldn't help but burn back into his eyes.  
  
Marietta made a little gasp at the look he gave her and quickly looked down, clearly ashamed and guilt ridden.  
  
"Look, Harry...I don't expect you to forgive me. I just wanted to say I'm sorry. Its up to you to accept it or not..." Marietta softly said rubbing her hands in circles.  
  
"We're ALL sorry, Harry." said one of the shorter Ravenclaws on the far right.  
  
Within seconds, a flock of people had started to form around Harry, giving their apologies. All were ashamed at how they had treated him and only hoped for his forgiveness. Harry was so taken aback and full of indignation, he couldn't even open his mouth for a single word. Without warning, he stood up abruptly, grabbed his books and shoved his way out of the center of the large baffled crowd. He trampled over fellow Hogwarts students, elderly witches and wizards and everyone in-between. How dare they, he growled to himself. Once free of all apologies and guilty gazes, Harry sprinted down Diagon Alley and disappeared into The Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"How DARE they start to apologize....Like it matters to ME if they believe me or not!" Harry grumbled viciously to himself as he stormed through the tavern, leaving confused patrons in his wake.  
  
"How DARE they think I care if I'm back to being 'The Boy Who Lived'...Sirius died because-"  
  
Harry stopped sharply. He hadn't let his mind touch on that subject since he left Hogwarts. It was what had been keeping him alive day by day. Denial. Never acknowledging that he...his Godfather...was.....  
  
Harry quickly squeezed his eyes shut, but all too late. There was a cascade of bitter tears flowing down his flushed cheeks that he could not control. He crumpled to the ground in an instant, sobbing uncontrollably into his hands. Sirius was dead. He was gone. The small ray of hope Luna had given him not too long ago had long past been consumed by the growing emptiness in his gut. The pain was brimming over in sorrowful waves, each more tormenting than its prior. He'd held it in so long that it was unbearable now, flooding out without hope of cessation. He was in agony.  
  
After what seemed like hours, he finally managed to choke down the rest of his pain. Looking up with blurry eyes, he realized two things immediately. 1) His contacts had fallen out during his crying and 2) a crowd of people had formed around him once again and were murmuring to each other. Harry staggered to his feet, feeling his knees revolt in protest and refuse to stiffen and hold his weight. He tottered and was caught by the elbow by a man closet to him.  
  
"You alright, son?" He asked, voice thick with concern.  
  
Harry nodded numbly, quickly picking up his books and faced the titles opposite any curious eyes. He rubbed his swollen eyes, roughly wiping his face dry and noticed his reflection in a shop window. His hair was limp and had fell into his usual hair style. His skin was pale and his eyes shone even more brightly outlined by the puffy red. And it seemed that his scar was more malevolent than ever. He hastily pressed down his hair, hiding the horrid scar and went to walk away.  
  
"You sure you're all right to walk, Hun?" An elderly woman asked, stopping him gently.  
  
"Yeah.." Harry croaked, managing to conjure up a weak smile. The crowd filtered away and only the man who helped him up and the old woman were left. He waited until they left too to lean back gratefully against the shop window. He rubbed his forehead and forced himself to calm down completely. Falling to pieces in public was the last thing Harry had wanted to do. He was only grateful it was all muggles and no one from the magical world. He didn't think he'd hear the end of the headlines...  
  
"BOY WHO LIVED BREAKS DOWN,EXCLUSIVE PHOTOS INSIDE...." or " TRAGIC HERO OR BIG BABY?: DETAILS ABOUT POTTER'S SOB FEST ON PAGE THREE."  
  
Shaking the thoughts from his head, Harry quickly sprinted down the sidewalk, pushing the memory of his break down to the very back of his mind.  
  
//------------  
  
The next week was a blur, as was the arrival back at Hogwarts. He sat silently besides Neville Longbottom and Justin Finch-Fletchley at the Sorting Feast the first night back. Ron and Hermione continuously shot him worried looks from down the table. He had purposely avoided them on the train ride there, which was easy enough since they were Prefects and had to patrol the cars. Dinner wasn't anymore difficult. He just merely had to stall and arrive late so he could take a place at the far end. He hadn't avoided his friends since a year ago right after Voldemort returned, so he doubted they'd let this pass, especially after his show at the ice cream parlor.  
  
Soon enough, dinner was over and Harry was climbing the stairs, silently flanking Neville and Seamus Finnigan. They didn't speak to him much as they entered the Gryffindor common room since Seamus was going on and on about his summer vacation in Ireland visiting his grandmother.  
  
Seeing Ron and Hermione still talking to the first years, Harry walked back out .  
  
After around four hours of hiding in the library, catching up on a lot of reading in the meantime, Harry wandered back to the Gryffindor dormitories and climbed back through the portrait hole. Seeing no one still in the common room, Harry settled at a table close to the still burning fire.  
  
He dropped his books down and sunk deeply into the cushioned chair. With a sigh, he closed his eyes and let his body relax with the warmth of the fire. Without knowing, Harry dozed off into a dreamless sleep until a soft shuffling sound awoke him from his light slumber. He opened his eyes lazily searching the room and found himself staring at Hermione, standing uncertainly at the edge of his table in her nightgown.  
  
Their silence filled the room as Hermione walked over towards him. Without a word, she sat down in the chair besides him and frowned at him. The only sound was the soft crackling of the fire devouring the wood in the fireplace. Hermione's soft whisper seemed like a scream compared to the long silence they sustained.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Harry looked up at her, seeing the obvious concern on her face. Trying to divert her worry away from a subject Harry didn't want to tread on, he said," Hey, you shouldn't frown so much. You're going to end up with wrinkles by the time you're twenty-five."  
  
"Well, if I get wrinkles, they're all you're fault. Being your friend is a constant worry ball." Hermione replied quietly, a hint of a smile on her lips.  
  
Harry attempted a smile, but failed miserably and simply gave up and looked down.   
  
Hermione reached out and gently tipped his chin up with her thumb, "What's wrong, Harry?"  
  
He shook his head and tried to look away again, only to have Hermione bring his face back to meet hers.  
  
"Look. I...I really just don't wanna talk about it."  
  
"Well, you SHOULD...You need to talk to someone." Hermione said moving her hand down to hold his softly.  
  
"I don't-" Harry started.  
  
"Well, DO," Hermione interrupted, a fiery determination behind her brown eyes.  
  
Harry sighed heavily and let his gaze float down and over to a word on the page of his opened book propped up in front of him. A gentle squeeze from Hermione's hand urged him on.  
  
"I. Well...when all those people started apologizing, you know? It got me...well...angry...cause, well...It made me think of Sirius.."  
  
Hermione frowned hard and squeezed Harry's hand tighter." Go on," she whispered.  
  
"They just don't understand...Yes, I knew all along and yes, part of me wanted them to know I was telling the truth just to show them. But...I don't know. It became all bittersweet after....he...died..."  
  
Harry finished painfully.  
  
Unable to speak another word, Harry felt tears stinging his eyes. It took all of his strength not to break down into tears once again. He especially didn't want to start bawling in front of Hermione, she'd think he was just some big baby. But what she did completely made him change his mind. Without hesitation, Hermione brought Harry close to her and hugged him tightly. No one in the world had hugged Harry like she was. It was warm, tight, secure...It was the sort of hug people tended to take for granted. A loving, tender embrace everyone's probably felt before which only made Harry long for more of it. This was his first real hug and he didn't want the feeling to go away. He had longed for this feeling and only Sirius had come close to it. Harry held onto her tighter, burying his face in her soft, sleek hair. Before he knew what he was doing, tears were spilling out once more. But for some reason, he didn't care. It was all right. Hermione only held him tighter, increasing the feel of security.   
  
Something inside him taking control, Harry pulled away and looked straight into Hermione's eyes. They weren't plain brown like he had always thought. They were a mix. A mixture of everything warm and chocolate, with flecks of love making them shine. Like a gravitational pull he could not resist, Harry started to lean slowly towards Hermione. Her cheeks flushed softly as she tilted her face up, letting her slightly parted lips wait for the touch to come. They both closed their eyes, fractions away from contacting. Harry could feel the warmth of her breaths puff like gentle feathers on his lips. Only moments away from what they had been building up to the past few weeks, a loud crash came from behind them.   
  
With a jolt, they sat back in their chairs and looked flustered at the origin of the noise. Sitting in a pile at the bottom of the boy's dormitory stairs was Colin Creevey. He scrambled to his feet looking most shocked at how he ended up on the floor and turned to look at them.  
  
"S-Sorry...Had to go bathroom..." Colin stammered, not aware he just interrupted a pivotal moment.  
  
Harry and Hermione sighed heavily with a nod and watched Colin carefully tip toe out of the common room. Harry looked back at Hermione , unsure of what to do.  
  
"Well, um....I better get to bed. Got to be well rested for our first day back...Um...goodnight, Harry," Hermione spoke at last, getting up from the chair.  
  
Harry could only nod and watch her leave up the stairs to her room. Harry sighed loudly and rubbed his forehead.  
  
"What was I about to do?" Harry mumbled to himself rubbing his stinging eyes. Not wanting to get into anything else mind-spinning that night, Harry gathered up his things and trudged up to his room.  
  
The next morning passed by blurry as well and before he knew it, Harry was sitting down to lunch. Hermione quickly sat down besides him and looked straight at him," We got to talk."  
  
Harry nodded opening his mouth to begin what he'd been agonizing over all day when Ron plopped down across from them.  
  
"Ok, mate, you better have a good explanation for why you avoided us yesterday. I half worried my arse off and ended up calling Professor Snape Harry in the hallway."  
  
Harry sighed and turned to look at Ron, but Hermione's quick words beat him to the punch.  
  
"Ron, Harry's just been upset about ..you know...Sirius," Hermione finished with a whisper.  
  
Ron nodded and gave Harry a sympathetic look," I thought so. And don't worry about all of those gits who practically attacked you last week. We told them you accepted their apology but didn't want to think about it."  
  
Harry nodded, finally noticing how most of the students he'd seen at the ice cream parlor managed to put a stopper to their apologies and simply said 'Hello' every time he walked by or just waved.  
  
"So, on a completely different subject," Ron went on reaching for some chicken legs." What do you have for the next three periods, Harry?"  
  
Harry pushed a pea around his plate and made it climb the mountain of mashed potatoes," Potions and double Defense against the Dark Arts."  
  
"Double?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry nodded and took a bite of potatoes.  
  
"I don't have double," Ron said frowning, take a second look at his schedule.  
  
"I do," said Hermione peering over her paper.  
  
"What do you have instead?" Harry asked looking up at him.  
  
"Um... Arithmancy ,Defense Against the Dark Arts and Muggle Studies...I don't even have Potions this year!" Ron exclaimed, clutching his schedule in his fists.  
  
Hermione frowned and grabbed his schedule from him, looking it over," No Potions? How odd."  
  
"Well, didn't Snape say he wasn't going to take anyone who didn't get 'Outstanding' on their O.W.L.'s?" Harry said looking from Ron to Hermione.  
  
"Yeah...Wow, Ron. You don't have Potions." Hermione said rather glumly.  
  
To this final sum up, Ron sprung up and thrust his fists into the air and shouted "YES!!!"  
  
Most students surrounding them looked startled at Ron, who quickly sat down with a bright red face.  
  
//------------  
  
Potions passed by just as expected. Professor Snape picked on Harry particularly as always, obviously irked by the fact that he had made it to his advanced Potions classes. Harry could only feel proud of himself.  
  
Harry walked alongside Hermione as they talked about how annoyed Snape had been when Ron caught up with them.  
  
"Hey! How'd Potions go? Ol' Snape miss me?" Ron asked beaming.  
  
Hermione elbowed him and walked in first into the Defense Against the Dark Arts room. They automatically aimed at the back tables and sat down. Ron slide in next to Seamus while Harry and Hermione got a table to themselves. Harry couldn't help at think this wasn't such a good idea.  
  
But he didn't have time to worry for long when the door flew open and a short, stinky woman stalked in. Upon turning around, Harry's jaw dropped open.  
  
With blazing purple hair that shot out in spikes and black robes, Tonks was about as recognizable as a orange rabbit is in a litter of white.  
  
Tonks grinned at her class and gave a wink at Harry," Hello class. I'm going to be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Now, some of you may recognize me, some may not. Let me clear it up. My name's Tonks. You can call me Tonks. Simple enough? Good. Now, I'm here to further your studies with the dark arts. Most of you will not be staying for the second session which will contain the much advanced stages of defensive magic. Now, if there aren't any questions, we'll begin."  
  
The class couldn't have been more fun if Dumbledore had taught it himself. Tonks was loud, funny and nutty. She taught them the basics of a hex and each of its counter curses. After Ron and some of the others had left ,the second session involved only actual practicing of magic. She had them all get up, push the tables back and pair off to try out each of the hexes she had taught in the previous session. Harry hadn't had so much fun since Lupin taught this class.  
  
"Really, now? That much fun?" said Hagrid as he poured a cup of tea for Harry.   
  
Harry nodded adding in sugar and milk. "Oh, Hagrid. It was incredible! I learned how to make acne curses ,boil curses, ugly curses, and hex quills and broomsticks. Also, how to block all of the spells we learned. Granted, it isn't really Dark Arts, but she said we needed to start out small then we'd build up to blocking things like possession and memory invasion."  
  
Harry sipped his tea excitedly. His class had been over three hours ago, but the content ness of having a competent D.A.D.A teacher was still thriving in his veins.  
  
"Well, seems you're goin' ter have a good year,eh?" Hagrid said with a smile as he sat down in his huge chair across from Harry.  
  
"Oh yes. Well...Educational wise, yes." Harry mumbled.  
  
Hagrid frowned a bit and leaned forward," What d'ya mean?"  
  
"Oh, n-nothing. Its nothing," Harry hastily replied.  
  
"C'mon 'arry. Out with it."  
  
Harry shifted his weight in the oversized chair. Hagrid's enormous dog, Fang, snored loudly at Harry's feet ,occasionally slapping Harry's knee with his huge tail.  
  
"OK, but...you got to promise not to tell ANYONE, ok?"  
  
Hagrid nodded and dragged his fingers across his chest in an X.  
  
"Alright, well....You see..." And Harry proceeded in divulging only a on-a-need-to-know-basis idea of his and Hermione's situation.  
  
Hagrid couldn't stop grinning after Harry had finished," You and lil' 'ermonie? Well, I ne'er would've thinked et."  
  
Harry sighed," Hagrid, c'mon, I need some advice. What do I do!?"  
  
"Well, ferst off, ya gotta tell 'er how ya feel. Trouble with women is they get ya if yer not truthful. And trust me, they know when yer lying. After that, just let nature take ets course. You two 'ave been friends since I can remember. Be careful, 'arry. Ya dun wanna mess up a friendship like that for nuttin'."  
  
Harry stuffed his hands into his pockets as he made his way across the large lawn after Hagrid's advice speech. What he had said made sense. It was only smart to tell Hermione how he felt about her, and to be extra careful not to ruin things between them. He certainly didn't want to throw away a six year friendship just because he made a stupid mistake. But should he? Should he cross that line from friendship into something more?  
  
"A little late for that, Potter," he mumbled remembering their close encounter the night before.  
  
Without warning, a searing pain exploded from his forehead. Harry keeled over almost instantly, writhing around on the ground in agony. A scream escaped his throat, but no sound came out. Only the intense spasming of his throat muscles. Harry curled and flexed and shot out again. The pain seemed beyond bearable, almost exactly like the time Voldemort took over his body at the Ministry and tried to get Dumbledore to...  
  
He was running. The halls echoed each time his sneaker made contact with the marble floor. It was dark, probably night. This place was familiar, oddly familiar. Like he'd been there so many times before, but something was off. Terribly off. A scream floated through the empty hallways like a ghost and Harry only ran faster. Faster. Past dozens of portraits devoid of their occupants. Past lines of suits of armor, tapestries and doors. He flew down a staircase and found himself in a long, large hallway. He walked onward, following the scream . He had to get to it before it silenced. He had to stop it.  
  
"'ARRY!? 'arry are you alright!?"  
  
Harry groaned and heard a faint voice far off coming closer and closer. Soon, he felt his body and realized he was in someone's arms. Someone's big, warm arms. He was on the ground, he could feel the cold wetness of the grass seeping into his jeans. His head was throbbing incessantly, somehow wanting to remind him of what he had just gone through. Weakly, Harry forced his eyes open to find himself in Hagrid's arms and Professor Sprout kneeled in front of him, dabbing his head with her cloak.  
  
"He's sweating like crazy, Hagrid. " Professor Sprout commented softly.  
  
"Lets get him to Madam Pomfrey immediately." said Hagrid gently.  
  
Harry could no more lift a finger than protest. He let Hagrid scoop his limp body up and carry him to the infirmary as Professor Sprout scurried along in front of them, flagging down Professor McGonagal as they approached the entrance to the hospital wing. Harry slipped back out into darkness. 


	4. I'm Not James

He was running. Running so hard sweat droplets were trickling down his forehead to his neck. Agh, why did there have to be so many bloody hallways? But it was familiar. All so familiar...  
  
"Harry!"  
  
Harry's hand slipped from beneath his cheek causing his head to fall sharply and awaken him .He quickly looked around baffled, allowing his mind to shake off the fuzzy post-affects of dozing. Yawning quietly, Harry leaned back in his chair and stretched. He was in Professor Trelawney's warm classroom listening (or rather forcing himself to catch bits and phrases) to the theories behind the pros and cons of knowing the future. He just remembered his thoughts before nodding off and that they were of the killing Dumbledore nature.  
  
Bloody headmaster and his loyalties, how dare he leave them with Trelawney again, it took everything in Harry's self-control not to scream out and kill himself from boredom the past two months. And the long stretch of November with Trelawney wasn't lightened whatsoever by the Halloween Feast they had had a few nights ago. It only made her classes more torturous as ever.  
  
"Harry, are you ok?" Neville mumbled quietly from his seat across from him.  
  
Harry nodded rubbing the back of his head, "Yeah, why?"  
  
"Well...cause you had this face that looked like you were worried or something," Neville replied in an even more whispered voice.  
  
Harry frowned, the dream had been so short he didn't remember anything that would cause him to look worried. He was just thankful that neither Hermione nor Ron had this class with him anymore since they'd been asking him a million questions that demanded answers. Harry rubbed his slightly throbbing forehead and leaned forward on the circular table.  
  
He couldn't still be tapping into Voldemort's thoughts. He just couldn't be...  
  
"I sense much turmoil in you particularly, Potter," Professor Trelawney cooed mysteriously somewhere behind him.  
  
Harry turned around to find her standing behind him, moving her hands slowly above his head.  
  
Oh Lord, help me not to kill her, Harry thought to himself.  
  
"Yes...ohh yes. MUCH turmoil," Trelawney breathed as she floated her hands along Harry's shoulders, arms and back.  
  
Harry glanced at Neville and Seamus, and gave them a God-help-me look. They laughed silently and watched the Professor continue to float around Harry.  
  
"You've been through much lately...Much danger," Trelawney whispered closing her eyes.  
  
"Nah! Really?" Harry couldn't help but blurt out.  
  
Most of the class laughed. It was rude, he knew that, but come on. It didn't take a genius to just pick up a newspaper and read the headlines for months now what Harry had gone through.  
  
Professor Trelawney scowled at him, obviously ruffled by his complete disregard for her predictions. Ignoring his comment, she went on," I see many dangers coming your way, Mr. Potter. Many. A...duel..."  
  
Harry's eyes widened as he froze in his seat. His hands gripped onto the edges of the table, turning his knuckles white. Neville and Seamus shot him concerned looks, now suddenly taking on an interest in regards to Trelawney's ranting.  
  
"Yes, I see it. A fierce duel...in which only one of you will survive...I can not see who it is...ohhh ,but a bloody duel it was. Very bloody. Many die...Many...And it seems to take place in...a forest..."  
  
Harry forced his breathing to remain normal, not wanting to alarm any of his classmates, now intently watching both he and Trelawney for truth behind her seeing. She can't be right, can she? No, its impossible. She's NEVER right. Except for that one night...  
  
"Ohh, Potter...Its near. Quite near....Much turmoil for you ," The professor finished ominously.  
  
The class stared at her dumbfounded. Not sure whether to dismiss her, or believe the horrified look upon Harry's face telling them that it was true. The bell rang some ways off, but no one moved quite yet. They all seemed to be waiting for some sort of sign from either Trelawney or Harry.  
  
Harry exhaled finally and resumed blinking. He couldn't believe it, he refused. All of a sudden the teacher of Divination could predict actual events? It was just too far-fetched to consume. Not uttering a word, Harry stood up and left the classroom, hearing the others slowly mimicking  
  
Harry didn't speak much during lunch, and refused to say anything about Divination. He faked a smile all through eating, nodded when comments were made and simply stayed out of the limelight. The last thing he wanted was to be questioned about the events Trelawney 'predicted'. Soon enough, to his relief, he was in Defense Against the Dark Arts again. He didn't expect to be taking it in doubles, let alone everyday. Not that he was complaining. The class went on in its usual exciting form. He learned how to put a tracking spell on someone, then in reverse how to block one.  
  
Before he knew it, he was walking onto the pitch pulling his arm pads on. He laid his Firebolt over his shoulder and joined the team in the changing room. It wasn't much of a surprise that when Umbridge was put on trial for questionable behavior, all of her 'Educational Decrees' were made null and void, most importantly the Decree involving Harry, Fred and George being banned from Quidditch forever.  
  
"Now, I know we've made great progress in working Ron, Andrew and Jack into our gaming techniques, but don't let that make you think we're going to slack off," Angelina started, pacing back and forth in the front of the room. Harry took a seat besides Andrew Kirke, one of the new beaters, and Ron. Angelina seemed to be taking on more and more of Oliver Wood's characteristics. The growing obsession with practicing, the need to win and how to improve. It was actually comical.  
  
"Now, Harry, I'm expecting nothing but the BEST from you today. I know you've been through a lot lately, but don't use that as an excuse to not give it your all. ..Now, ok! Lets get going!" Angelina finished and lead the way down to the pitch.  
  
Harry had to smile at her unflinching enthusiasm. He followed the others out and straddled his Firebolt.  
  
"Now! I want to focus today solely on Ron's blocking techniques. Harry, I want you to fill in for Jack today and work with Andrew as a Beater, alright?" Angelina ordered as she mounted her broomstick.  
  
Harry nodded and took a place besides Andrew, taking the club he held out for him. He'd never been a beater before, but a brief memory of Oliver stating 'Not bad, Potter...you'd make a fair beater,' before Harry's very first encounter with the concept of Quidditch gave him a little confidence.  
  
Kicking off the ground, Harry hovered in alignment with Andrew and waited as Angelina grabbed the Quaffle and released one Bludger.   
  
She floated up to join the team and called out," Ok! Katie, Alicia, we're going to come at Ron in the three ways we practiced. Andrew, Harry, I want you to work with the Bludger and run some techniques we've been forming. Try some out on us soon as you get the hang of it."  
  
And they were off. It was odd handling the wooden club, he was so used to just flying around hands free. It proved to be quite tricky as he ducked and flew holding the thick stick.  
  
"Alright, 'arry! Its coming your way. Hit it back to meh!" Andrew called from across the pitch.  
  
Harry bit his lip and gripped the club firmly in his fist. With a forceful whack, Harry thumped the Bludger and sent it flying straight towards Andrew. Andrew blinked and quickly slammed it back to Harry. They continued this for the next few minutes, each of Harry's hits more or less perfectly aimed at Andrew's clubbed arm whereas Andrew's went in various directions around Harry. With one last whack, Andrew sent the Bludger sideways towards the poles Ron was guarding.  
  
"Don't hit him straight on, 'ight? Make it miss him a few times, then we can start hitting it away from us," Andrew instructed as they flew towards Ron.  
  
The experience of controlling the crazy Bludger was unbelievable. It was one thing to chase a beautiful, gold ball around but a complete other to handle such a mad object. His amateur skill started gaining attention from his fellow team mates. Soon, Angelina paused their practice and flew over to him.  
  
"Harry, I didn't know you could handle a Bludger. Why didn't you tell me?" She asked rolling the Quaffle from hand to hand.  
  
"Well, I didn't really know. I mean, Wood mentioned I was fair the first day we ever practiced, but that was it," Harry replied, slightly hitting the edge of the club against his broomstick.  
  
"You're just full of surprises, Potter. I bet you could play the entire game by yourself given the chance," Angelina commented with a grin. She gave him a pat on the back and called for practice to resume.  
  
The rest of the practice went on with compliments from his team mates. Later, Angelina called them to a halt and gathered them on the ground.  
  
"Alright, that was good guys. I know we're ready for our game tomorrow against Ravenclaw. You guys can go," Angelina finished waving everybody off.   
  
Harry was about to leave when she caught his arm and pulled him back, "Harry. I wanted a word with you privately."  
  
Harry nodded and flew to the opposite end of the field with her, hovering behind one of the goal posts.  
  
"Now, I know the little ..affiliation.. you and Cho Chang have been having together. But I need to know that you're not going to let your emotions get in the way of winning us this match." Angelina spoke to him, re-grabbing his arm tightly.  
  
Harry nodded and held back his indignation. "That's totally not an issue, Angelina. I'm going to do my part and Cho won't know what hit her."  
  
Angelina smiled and patted his arm firmly before flying off. Facing Cho wasn't anywhere near his list of worries. He had plum forgotten she was even on the Ravenclaw team ,let alone a fellow seeker like himself. But he wasn't all that panicked about not being able to beat her, far from it actually. Granted, he hadn't spoken to her since last year, but it didn't affect his playing. He was going to get that snitch before her and prove he wasn't still in mourning over their failed relationship.  
  
Swooping down to the ground, he found himself walking towards a beaming Hermione and a flustered Ron. Unbeknownst to any of them, Snape crept back down the stands and disappeared behind them, his burning hate for Harry growing steadily.  
  
//------------  
  
" Ron! Watch out!" Harry shouted, wincing at the sight of Ron's broom getting beaned in the back by a zooming Bludger.  
  
Hovering above the rest of them, Harry had a good view of what was going on in the game. Jack was having trouble aiming his hits due to his frequent, violent sneezes, Katie kept getting Bludger aimed at her whenever she had possession of the Quaffle and Ron was getting nervous again. The Ravenclaws were playing rather ruthlessly for some reason, acting more like the Slytherins in regards to playing technique. A loud cough made Harry look up and see Cho hovering close by, looking straight at him. She gave a tiny wave and moved closer.  
  
Harry turned away and continued to watch the game, finding any reason not to look at Cho. Ron was getting back his confidence and making decent saves, though Jack seemed to be playing worse than ever. He could tell Angelina was panicking by the frantic look on her face as she whizzed back and forth. Harry swooped down to get a better look, keeping half his eye on spotting a flicker of gold. A black figure passed the corner of his eyes, making him turn around. Cho was hovering not too far from him. She obviously had the same technique as before, shadow Harry around, letting him find the snitch then take off after it. This was the sole technique that irked Harry the most.  
  
"Jack! Jack! Watch it!"  
  
Harry quickly looked down and saw Jack sneezing uncontrollably, flying around quite erratically. Swooping down to the ground ,feeling Cho's mimic close behind, Harry scanned his eyes along the bottom of the field for the slightest hint of shimmering gold. Upon seeing it, he made to rush off before a loud shout called out from above him.  
  
"Jack! Ron!"  
  
Looking up just in time, he saw Jack spinning out of control from what Harry only assumed was the result of a very powerful sneeze. Jack's club soared out of his hands to Harry's dread as a Bludger came whizzing straight at Ron, who obviously hadn't seen it yet. Harry zoomed up, quickly snatching the falling club, and hurried in front of Ron in the nick of time. With a hard swing, Harry sent the grumbling Bludger back across the field knocking a pass of the Quaffle out of Ravenclaw's possession and down into Alicia's. An uproar of pandemonium followed this feat, as Alicia and Katie passed off and scored a goal.  
  
"Ten points for Gryffindor! Oh my god! What a move made by Harry Potter! Unbelievable! Without hesitation, Potter grabbed Sloper's club and saved Weasley from a maniac Bludger, and in turn knocking the Quaffle right out of Ravenclaw clutches!" Lee Jordan shouted over the loudspeaker."That deserves house points even! What do ya say Professor McGonagal?"  
  
Needless to say, the Professor didn't agree with awarding house points for Quidditch, even though it WAS a miraculous move. Harry couldn't help but beam and glow at the riotous cheering coming from the scarlet and gold clothed section of the stadiums. Knocking him from his euphoria was Ron's shout of," Harry! Quick, Cho!!"  
  
Not pausing to think this over, Harry immediately zoomed after Cho who had suddenly sped off. Quickly catching up, he noticed she was chasing nothing but air. Angrily, Harry stopped on a dime and glared at the faint image of Cho. Just then, a glint of gold swooshed past his head, nicking the ends of his wild locks. In moments, he was reaching out, closing in steadily upon the fluttering Snitch. Suddenly, a hard thump landed in his side, knocking him off course. He looked to the side to see Cho flying where he used to be. He narrowed his eyes and bumped her back, though considerably softer. She shoved him in return, much harder than her first. What was her problem? Harry asked himself. She continued to shove and bump him forcefully, trying to knock him either off course or out of her way. Their fingers stretched as far as they could go, aching for just a few centimeters closer. Harry could feel the thin wings flapping furiously just beyond his fingertips.  
  
Unexpectedly, a rib-shattering force collided in Harry's side, shoving his reach just enough to wrap around the Snitch. A shrill whistle blew as Harry felt himself free-falling to the ground below. With a painful thud, Harry landed on the sand-covered ground, sending sand flying up around his landing.  
  
He clutched his side, gasping for breath as hordes of people flooded the field and ran towards him.  
  
"Harry! Oh my god, HARRY!" Hermione exclaimed as she slid onto the ground and scrambled besides him.  
  
"Bloody 'ell! Are you alright, 'arry!" Ron shouted as he caught up.  
  
Harry looked up, blinding explosions of white light littering his vision. He struggled to form words, but only found screams of pain escaping his mouth. His side was burning painfully, causing the rest of his body to quickly start losing strength.  
  
"Wha-Wha-..AHHHHHHH! GOD! " Harry called out throwing back his head and squeezing his eyes as he attempted to make the slightest move.  
  
His teammates wasted no time in surrounding him as Madam Hooch and Professor McGonagal kneeled besides him.  
  
"Careful.." Professor McGonagal instructed as Angelina slowly pulled up Harry's sweater and shirt.  
  
A series of gasps escaped the onlookers as McGonagal hastily ordered Ron to go inform Madam Pomfrey that Harry was going to need immediate attention upon his arrival. Ron took off like a bolt while Hermione squeezed Harry's hand firmer.  
  
"Wha-...." Harry groaned, feeling tears leak from his eyes from the pain.  
  
"L-looks like..." Hermione stammered, backing away as Professor McGonagal shouted Locomotor Corpse.  
  
Harry felt himself gently lifted from the ground and slowly hovered away from the crowd. Gritting his teeth, Harry knew he couldn't keep bearing the pain ,and so before he could reach the hospital wing for the second time this year, Harry blacked out.  
  
//------------  
  
He was running. Running faster. His shoes made loud, thumping sounds as they collided with the slick, marble floor. It was the echo of emptiness. The echo of a place that was once filled to brimming, but was now completely devoid of life. It was familiar, the hallways...so familiar. He flew down the white marble staircase and stood in the long, huge hall. He continued to run, finding the hall longer than it looked. He paused ,looking to his right. There hung a portrait of a vacant chair where he knew was supposed to contain something pink...It was supposed to..  
  
"' arry? " a faint voice called .  
  
'No', he thought.' No, I must figure out what used to be there...I must figure out where I am..'  
  
" I don't think he's conscious yet...."  
  
'No. no I'm not...Go away, let me alone..'  
  
" Pomfrey said we have to keep talking to him until he wakes, Hermione. Its part of the potion she gave him..."  
  
'no...No Pomfrey...no potion. Just something pink...'  
  
" 'arry? C'mon, mate. Time to wake up..."  
  
Harry groaned and slowly opened his eyelids which he found to be quite heavy, A blurry form of Hermione and Ron were seated on either side of him. At the foot of his bed were several scarlet and gold clad figures, no doubt his team mates.  
  
"Wha-....What happened?" He croaked roughly.  
  
"Got knocked square in the side by some Bludger a Ravenclaw intended to aim at Alicia," Ron explained as his team maters drew closer.  
  
"Luckily, we got you here before it got worse..." Hermione started.  
  
"Worse?" Harry asked taking in his surroundings, looking down to see why he was so cold and saw he had on only his Quidditch uniform pants and socks. He motioned for a blanket which Andrew hastily fetched and spread over him.  
  
"The impact was apparently so hard, it shattered the whole side of your ribs and bone had penetrated most of your vital organs," Angelina filled in.  
  
"Any longer, mate, and you would've internally bled to death," Ron added grimly.  
  
Harry licked his dry lips and looked over at Hermione. Her eyes were red and puffy and skin pale. He moved his hand slightly towards her and she quickly weaved her own in it.  
  
The others exchanged looks at the motion, then Jack spoke up," Um, why don't we let Harry rest for now."  
  
They all nodded and agreed and headed towards the dormitories. Ron gave Harry a gentle pat on his knee and beamed," Brilliant game, though, 'arry."  
  
Harry smiled weakly and watched him leave. He looked back at Hermione who kept his gaze steadily. Fresh tears shimmered in her eyes as she collapsed in hugging Harry tightly. She buried her face in his neck as Harry feebly wrapped his arms around her. He let her sob and she let him care.  
  
//------------  
  
"You sure you have to continue those lessons?" Ron asked Harry as he walked him down to Snape's dungeon.  
  
"Well, Dumbledore sure seems to think so," Harry grumbled resentfully.  
  
"Ah, good luck, mate," Ron offered as they approached the entrance.  
  
Harry mumbled a reply before entering the classroom. It seemed darker and more foreboding as ever. Harry wandered through the desks and towards Professor Snape's office, protectively rubbing his still sore side. He knocked as quietly as he could, half hoping Snape wouldn't hear it, Harry could pretend he wasn't there and avoid the Occulmency lesson. To his disappointment, a cold, low voice emanating from inside.  
  
"Come in, Potter..."  
  
Harry swallowed hard and pushed the door open. He saw Snape pulling threads of white with the tip of his wand and depositing them in the Pensieve.  
  
Carefully walking towards him, Harry made to say something but was interrupted by Snape," Healed, are we?"  
  
Harry stammered then nodded.  
  
"Good...don't want a half-attempted job from you, Potter. Not that it'd be unusual."  
  
Harry glared at Snape, who looked rather smug about it all.  
  
"Front and center, Potter. We'll start immediately." Snape ordered standing behind the Pensieve.  
  
Harry couldn't help but glance at its shimmering contents. Upon looking up, he found Snape glowering at him frantically, taking Harry aback.  
  
" Legilimens' Snape shouted without warning.  
  
Harry stumbled with the abruptness and saw images whiz past his vision. Shouting at Hermione and  
  
Ron at The Order's headquarters. Hurrying Hedwig to the staff room after finding her hurt. Hermione's face growing closer and closer.  
  
" Protego!"  
  
Harry blinked, finding himself on the ground. He looked up and saw a mix of shock and smugness on Professor Snape's face.  
  
"Your skill is quickening, Potter. I suppose it was only a matter of time..." He hissed. "Again!"  
  
They continued on, each time Snape barely giving Harry time to recover from the last attack before starting the next. Two hours passed far too slowly before Snape ceased his last attack, which Harry managed to repel slightly standing.  
  
"You need improvement, Potter. You will come back tomorrow evening." Snape ordered putting his thoughts back into his head and putting away the Pensieve.  
  
Anger boiled in Harry as he swiftly turned to the door. Holding the doorknob in his palm, Harry found himself pausing. He sighed deeply closing his eyes momentarily, then walked back over to Snape at his desk. Snape looked up most bewildered, but quickly recovered.  
  
"What do you want, Potter?" He spat.  
  
Harry swallowed down his annoyance and brought up every ounce of courage he had to do what he KNEW he needed to do," I'm not James, you know."  
  
Snape's face fell, all maliciousness vanishing completely. It took a few minutes for the words to sink in. Just as quickly as it had fled, Snape's poisonous glare came back." What was that, Potter?"  
  
Harry took a deep breath and looked straight into his Potions master's eyes," I'm not James Potter. Yes, I am his son, but that doesn't mean I'm HIM...I must admit, he did TERRIBLE things  
  
when he was my age, but that doesn't necessarily mean I'M doing them as well. I know how it feels to be humiliated and I know how it feels to want people to suffer for making you miserable...but. You just can't let past grudges effect how you live your future..."  
  
Snape stared at him dumbfounded, somewhere behind his eyes his brain was quickly whirling, trying to figure out whether to snap at Harry or take it to heart.  
  
"I loved my father, as well as my mother. I'm of their genes and there's nothing I can do about that...I can only hope you someday SEE that. Well...I'm Not James."  
  
And with that, Harry exited the dungeon leaving a speechless Severus Snape in his wake. 


	5. Unknown Messages and Puddifoot Ventures

He gasped. His limbs were screaming out in pain and there was nothing he could do about it. He knew he'd seen too much and it wasn't like he weak attempt at flight was going to work. But not this. God, not this. He wrenched open his eyes to see who had attacked him from behind. The pain was blinding his sight, and he could only think of his family now. He prayed they stayed out of this and weren't hurt as well. He heard himself scream out a shrill sort of noise and his thoughts landed on Harry Potter...And with 1 last ounce of strength, he sent his message across the unaware stretches of miles towards a boy who could help him. A boy who could stop this suffering and make everything alright again. And so, with the strongest smile he could conjure up, he looked up into the eyes of his assassin and forced out," I may die...but he still lives...."  
  
And his screaming was silenced.  
  
Harry jolted up in bed in mid-scream. His shirt was clinging to his drenched back as his hair hung in sweaty, limp clumps against his forehead. His scar seemed to be piercing straight through his head, the pain shooting right out the back. Harry plunged his face into his hands, shaking like mad. What had he just seen? Who was that?  
  
"H-Harry? Are you alright?" a trembling voice asked from across the room.  
  
Harry looked up from tear-soaked palms to see a blurry figure of Neville, also sitting upright in bed. A quick glance around the room said that everyone was like Neville, wide-awake and concerned.  
  
"Y-yeah...just...just a bad dream.." Harry stammered.  
  
He knew they weren't convinced, but obviously too tired to protest against Harry's unshaken stand on being fine, so they laid back down and fell asleep eventually. Harry scooted back against the headboard of his bed and pulled his knees to his chest . That had been much too real to be just a dream. MUCH too real. And the man being tortured was someone he had never seen before. The remembrance of what had happened to him sent cold shivers up Harry's spine. Inevitably, fatigue won out and Harry dozed off in his upright position, not the slightest at ease at the dream of a murder.  
  
//------------  
  
"Yes, I KNOW Hermione, but its not like it matters. The Weird Sisters just can't make it this year, they're booked," Ron commented, clear out of nowhere it seemed to Harry.  
  
The 3 stepped across the main street of Hogsmeade, walking in the direction of the Three Broomsticks. Ron and Hermione were discussing something, Harry had been too preoccupied to catch what it was. Just as they got to the entrance of the pub, Ginny came storming up with Dean Thomas on her heels.  
  
"I don't CARE, Dean! Just...UGH!...Go _AWAY_!" She shouted behind her pushing herself through the doors.  
  
Dean sighed exasperated, looking at the confused 3," Caught me snogging Lavender Brown..."  
  
Ron's mouth dropped as his ears prickled with red. Harry knew that wasn't a good sign and instinctively grabbed Ron's arm. Just in time too because Harry had no sooner held him ,then Ron leapt at Dean. Dean stumbled back, shocked.  
  
"R-Ron...you...you gotta believe me...It was just a mistake!"  
  
Ron kept jerking and wrenching at Harry's firm grip of him, his face growing steadily redder," I'll kill you, you little git! Let me go, Harry! I'll beat you to a pulp for doing that to Ginny. I SAID let me GO, Harry!"  
  
It took most of his strength to hold back Ron, he WAS a tall boy after all," Get lost, Dean. For both your sake's."  
  
Dean looked thoroughly desperate, but did as Harry instructed and quickly walked away. Ron jerked free of Harry and ran into The Three Broomsticks after Ginny.  
  
Harry sighed and looked at Hermione, also dumbfound.  
  
"Well, then..." She spoke, bafflement at the unexpected drama still in her face. "Ah...lets let them alone for awhile...Want some coffee?"  
  
Harry nodded and walked alongside her towards the other end of Hogsmeade. Upon approaching closer, Harry frowned. He knew where they were headed," Wait...we're not going in there, are we?"  
  
He motioned to the tiny cafe nestled between shops, the same cafe a certain Ravenclaw seeker had taken him to.  
  
"Well, yes...unless you want to chance the Hog's Head again," Hermione answered, pushing the door open.  
  
He sighed, knowing he'd less rather go back into the Hog's Head than double Potions. Following her in, he walked upon a familiar sight of a series of couples wedged into circular tables around the tiny room. Several of them paused their chatting or kissing to glance at the newcomers. Most, to Harry's embarrassment, seemed quite interested to see Hermione Granger and Harry Potter waltz in.  
  
Quickly settling into the back table Hermione picked out, Harry looked up as Madam Puddifoot, the cafe's owner, somehow managed to squeeze her way to them.  
  
"Um, just two coffees, please," Hermione informed her.  
  
"Eh, out of curiosity, by any chance would you happen to have cappuccinos?" Harry asked before she turned.  
  
"Why, yes, of course. Cappuccinos, frappachinos, espressos, mochiatas, and everything in between," replied a rather proud Puddifoot.  
  
Harry smiled, "Well, I'd like a Decaf Mocca Java, please."  
  
Hermione stared at him baffled," Er, same for me as well."  
  
As Madam Puddifoot smiled proudly at the obvious different request than most and left, Hermione turned back to Harry," Since when do you know the difference between coffee and a hole in the wall?"  
  
"Aunt Petunia started taking me with her when she went to London all the time, afraid to leave me alone with Dudley. So, we'd always stop at cafes and such..." Harry replied leaning forward on the table.  
  
Hermione nodded and leaned forward as well," So...Um, Harry...I think we need to talk about a few things."  
  
Harry looked up at her finding her gaze somewhere on the corners of the napkins, "Uh, sure...ok...What?"  
  
Giving a sigh, Hermione started to roll pieces of napkin between her thumb and middle finger, "Well, why don't we start with the fact of your reoccurring dreams?"  
  
Harry forced a lump down his throat having Hermione finally find his eyes with her own.  
  
"And don't give me rubbish that you haven't been having any. Ron told me all about the night before last. So, tell me...what's going on?"  
  
Harry quickly looked down, not really wanting to voice this one. He'd had so many others in the past and it always crept him out when he knew what was happening, who was being killed and what Voldemort was feeling. He knew this was Voldemort related too, his scar kept throbbing weakly, but nonetheless nonstop since the nightmare.  
  
"I can see the wheels in your head turning, Harry. Just voice your thoughts," Hermione said, interrupting his train of thought.  
  
"Well...." Harry started. It wasn't like he'd never confided in her before. Especially alone. But for some reason it just felt weird this time, sitting in a warm cafe full of snogging teenagers and Hermione sitting there looking concerned but SO pretty in that soft, pink sweater and jeans.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Harry explained all about what he remembered in the dream. The man in pain who was so overwhelmingly concerned with his family's well-being. Then, to his surprise, after he'd fished he went on to tell her about what he had said to Snape a week prior after the Occulmency lesson. Hermione herself was both surprised and pleased that Harry spilled so much. But he didn't stop there. It was just a flood gate had opened and his mouth couldn't stop telling her the deepest, darkest desires and secrets of his heart.   
  
His shame for feeling disgusted at his father for treating Snape so horribly; The silent need to feel accepted by his horrid Uncle and Aunt; The constant pang of having never known his parents; The ever growing ache of longing for Sirius; His increasing fear of facing Voldemort again ;and lastly, a secret he thought he'd never utter to any living soul aside from Hedwig, the true contents of the Prophecy.  
  
Upon finishing, Hermione was left flabbergasted. She searched for words that were not there, and when all speech seemed to have fled her, she did the only thing she could think to do. Reaching out, Hermione took Harry's hand in her own tightly, leaned forward and pecked his cheek.  
  
"T-thank you..." was all she could managed to say.  
  
Harry blinked," Thank you?"  
  
Nodding, Hermione smiled soft and warm," Thank you for sharing so much with me...Yo-You just really don't know how much it means to me...I ..I only wish.."  
  
Her voice trailed off as her eyes kept fluttering down to Harry's slightly parted lips then back to his brilliant green eyes that were still shimmering with emotion from his deep monologue. She felt it, starting somewhere in her gut, it spread to every pore of her being. It happened. How could it not?  
  
"Harry, I-"  
  
Without letting her finish, Harry leaned forward and finally kissed the lips he had been longing to since the night he picked her up in London. Hermione's lips felt fantastic. So warm and soft, they gently pushed and pressed against Harry's. Each moment brought more and more tastes, smells and sounds that Harry never imagined he'd enjoy. Her slow breathing puffed softly on his mouth every time they pulled away, sending shivers across his skin. Her hand floated up and wove itself in his hair, pulling him even closer to the kiss. Then she did something that almost drove Harry mad with pleasurable shivers. Her soft, slick tongue slipped its way into Harry's mouth and rubbed playfully against his. The sensation sent a shock straight down his spine. He loved it and couldn't get enough. Her tongue danced with his as they explored each others' mouths, tasting every taste.  
  
He found himself playing with the ends of her hair, liking how it felt like downy feathers trickling over his fingers. Harry wasn't the only one enjoying the feel of hair. Hermione found Harry's to be the thickest and silkiest she'd ever felt. It melted between her fingers and cascaded from her loose grip like a gentle stream of satin. His body emanated heat that she only wanted to become apart of, though she could never close enough. Her bare skin burned where they had been touched by Harry's slow, exploring hands. She never wanted it to stop.  
  
Suddenly, a piercing hot sensation stabbed through Hermione's jeans and onto her thigh making her yelp in pain. Harry jerked away from the kiss and quickly looked down. Both still rattled by their intense kiss, it only took a few seconds to realize it was just coffee. Somewhere along the way Madam Puddifoot had delivered their coffees silently, and 1 of them had accidentally bumped the table spilling the scorching contents onto the table that dribbled onto Hermione.   
  
Harry grabbed some napkins and quickly sopped up the tiny mess, handing Hermione a napkin to dry the little blotch of coffee visible on her jeans.  
  
She sighed and pulled her wand out from her robes, then gave it a wave mumbling a spell. Instantly, the stain was gone though the stinging sensation of a small burn remained.  
  
Once the crisis had been settled, they both came back to Earth and let the realization of what they just did sink in. Harry looked up at Hermione, who in turn stared back at him. Upon glancing down, he caught sight of her mouth. It was even more pink than usual and rather pouty. He couldn't help but smile.  
  
"What?" She asked , letting a smile slowly creep into her features.  
  
"Your mouth...its...well, swollen.." He replied, finding himself blushing.  
  
Hermione blushed as well, though grinning as big as ever," Yours is worse I think."  
  
Harry brought his fingers to his lips finding them a bit bigger than they ought to be and smiled wider," How long did we...kiss?"  
  
Hermione shrugged and looked out the window. A small gasp made Harry's head turn to look what she had gasped at. Even he had let a gasp out. The room had lost most of its customers, only 2 pairs remained and the blue sky outside had already melted into purples, oranges and pinks. Harry quickly looked at the clock that hung over Madam Puddifoot's counter and saw it read 6:15.  
  
"Oh my god..."  
  
Hermione turned back to Harry and let out a bewildered laugh," My goodness...the time just whizzed by, didn't it?"  
  
Harry nodded and stood up. Tossing a few coins onto the table to cover their not-touched coffees, he followed Hermione out of the cafe and onto the much cooler street. A shiver ran across Harry's skin, finding the crisp November evening both refreshing and cold. Hermione looked up at him, a smile still spread across her face then let her gaze drop down to his hand. Reaching out without need of words, Harry weaved his fingers in hers and started down the street back to the main road that lead to Hogwarts. Hermione leaned satisfyingly into his body, finding it much warmer now that they were in contact.  
  
So, Harry, have a date for the ball yet?" Hermione asked playfully, fully enjoying the feel of him so close.  
  
"Ball?" Harry asked in reply, forehead crinkled with confusion.  
  
"Yes, you know, the Christmas ball?" Hermione chuckled looking up at him. But seeing the clear look of puzzlement, Hermione frowned in turn. "You didn't know?"  
  
Shaking his head, Harry added on," But then again, I didn't pay attention to Dumbledore during the Sorting Feast when I guess he gave the usual notices."  
  
Hermione smiled once again and nodded, "Welllll, there's a Christmas ball. See, the Weird Sisters were supposed to play, but they got booked and couldn't make it so, there's this other band playing. Its supposed to be a surprise, but I hear its this Muggle/Wizard band. They play in both worlds. The muggles don't even know they're all wizards."  
  
Harry nodded, finding himself secretly hoping it was The Clash, his favorite band. Granted, they were all muggle and wouldn't be allowed to play anywhere near a wizarding event, he still liked the thought though.  
  
"So...Harry.."  
  
Harry glanced over at Hermione, finding her blushing furiously. He couldn't help but grin, she looked absolutely beautiful when she blushed. "Yes?" He teased.  
  
Hermione let out a chuckle and rolled her eyes," Harry...are you. I mean...will...um...would..."  
  
Harry smirked and took another glance at her," I'd love to go with you, Hermione."  
  
Hermione beamed and kissed him full on the lips. They savored their 2nd kiss for some time before a loud 'AHEM' broke them apart. To their utter embarrassment, Ron and Ginny stood there, gawking.  
  
"Uh, well...er...you see.." Harry stammered.  
  
Ron laughed, the shock fading off his face and pure amusement replacing it," No need to explain, mate. I'm not blind, I can tell for myself that was a kiss."  
  
"A kiss? More like a series of kisses," Ginny corrected, her cheeks still containing pink from her blush at catching them make out.  
  
"Well, er...ok," Hermione said, not sure at all what she should say.  
  
"Oh! I just remembered what we ran up here to tell you once we caught sight of you." Ron said, holding out the Daily Prophet.   
  
Harry took it and didn't have to look far to see what Ron meant by showing it to him. Right on the front page, in huge, black, bold letters " **MYSTERIOUS DISAPPEARANCE: LOCAL WIZARD MISSING**."  
  
Harry swept his eyes frantically over the article as Hermione read aloud the 1st few lines  
  
" _Buckman Cherrywood, a wizard living outside of London, was reported missing by his wife when he did not return home from work that night. Mrs. Cherrywood stated that her husband had been acting peculiar since his brief visit to the Dark Forest a few days prior. All the while, he had been making efforts to tell her what had been going on when, to Mrs. Cherrywood's confusion, her husband suddenly shut down. Sources prove Mr. Cherrywood had indeed entered the Dark Forest outside of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on Ministry business to take care of a rogue werewolf terrorizing Britain's countryside. With evidence supporting Mrs. Cherrywood's claims, there is no doubt that Buckman Cherrywood had indeed shifted out of character. Fellow co-workers commented..."_  
  
Hermione looked up at the others, not entirely sure what this meant. To her surprise, Ron and Ginny weren't looking shocked as she had expected. Instead, their gaze was fixed on Harry, who in turn was staring horrified at the picture beneath the heading. Hermione frowned and tightened her hand around Harry's arm. "What? What is it?"  
  
Harry tore his eyes off the paper, his mouth dry as he stuttered a reply," This...This was the man in my dream..." 


	6. Sing it Loud, Sing it Proud

He was running. Sprinting. His heart thudded crazily in his rib cage, begging to be let out. His mouth was dry with both terror and anticipation. He flew down the hallways and down the white marble staircase. It seemed easier this time to find his way down. He crossed the long hall in several sprints and found himself looking out into an even bigger hallway. This one, however, was somehow more pleasant. Much more familiar. He hurried across it ,passing two large wooden doors that touched the high ceiling, and stopped abruptly at the entrance. Looking out upon a large grassy yard, he sucked in a breath. It WAS familiar. The grass went on forever, vanishing beneath a creeping thick mass of fog. Small wisps of clearing in the low cloud showed a dark, dense forest behind it. He made to step out of the doorway before a scream froze him to the spot. It came echoing from the forest he had seen earlier. But before he could react, a mighty shove flung him from the grass, fog and stone doorway.  
  
Harry popped open his eyes with a gasp to find himself lying on the floor of the Gryffindor common room, the books and parchments that had been on his lap now strewn all around him. With a groan, he pushed himself up and rubbed the back of his head. Clearly, he had fallen off the chair he had been asleep in, since it was now a few inches from him and tipped over. Harry staggered to his feet and looked around. Light was barely breaking in through the glass windows. With a great yawn, Harry gathered up his things and set the chair right. Light footsteps followed, coming from the staircase to the girls' dormitories. Appearing in her light pink nightgown, was Hermione, hair tied back into a tight braid. She quickly closed the flaps of her robe and walked over to him, frowning.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Harry nodded, still feeling the faint throbbing of the start a rather large bump on the back of his head," Yeah, just dozed off and fell off my chair."  
  
"Oh! Was THAT what it was? I heard a loud thump and went down to see what it was. I thought it was just Crookshanks," Hermione spoke, looking rather relieved. Upon hearing his name, Crookshanks, Herminie's grubby ginger cat, sauntered out from under the table and nudged affectionately at Hermione's leg. She picked him up and hugged him gratefully," Though I knew Crookshanks couldn't have possibly made such a loud noise, with him being so small and all."  
  
Harry rose an eyebrow. Granted, the cat WAS small, it wasn't as if he was an angel. Little git scratched him several times last night when Harry refused to let him bat at the edges of his robes, which was both annoying and damaging. Harry's cloak now had numerous small cuts along the bottom of it thanks to Crookshanks.  
  
"Anyways, I expect today will be pretty busy. What with the Ball this Saturday and all. This week is going to be filled with our teachers giving us last minute assignments and projects to do over Christmas break. Isn't it exciting?" Hermione exclaimed, slightly bouncing in her place.  
  
Harry smiled and shook his head," Only YOU would get excited over extra homework."  
  
Hermione beamed and leaned up to peck Harry's cheek," You'll be sharing the same view soon enough if I have anything to do with it."  
  
And with that, she walked back to the her dorm, leaving Harry looking rather horrified.  
  
Classes hadn't been as bad as he originally thought. All his classes had indeed ended in projects to be done over the three week break, but they were small, Christmas related spells, charms and essays.  
  
For example, in Transfiguration they had been working with rats and turning them into various things. Much to Harry's surprise, Professor McGonagal had requested they attempt the transfiguring of the rats she had given them all into small Christmas trees. She gave them the spell to use and the counter curse. A record of their progress over the break was to be made, along with drawings of each attempt. Extra points were awarded if the trees were decorated and no sign of whiskers or tails were seen.  
  
Professor Flitwick simply wanted them to keep practicing bewitching wrapping paper into folding itself around presents and charming a broom to sweep.  
  
Potions was of course not as easy as the rest. Professor Snape refused to let the holidays be an excuse to slack in their studies. So, he ordered a four page essay on the uses of pine needles and the origin of all pine needle-based potions. Harry didn't even think there were four pages worth of pine needle potions actually in existence. But apparently Snape seemed to think so.  
  
After the end of a Occulmency lesson on Friday, Harry gathered his things and made to walk out as quickly as possible.  
  
"Potter! I would like a word with you."  
  
Harry cringed and looked around. Snape hadn't spoken to him unnecessarily since Harry's statement back in early November. The only words he ever uttered to Harry were the spells for his Occulmency lessons and small criticism during class. Notice of Snape's decreasing taunting of Harry during class was more and more obvious. He now hardly ever passed Harry, and when he did, mumbled some sort of weak insult, though giving Harry practically perfect marks nonetheless.  
  
"Y-Yes, Professor.."  
  
Snape stood behind his desk and beckoned Harry forward. Harry did as he was told and waited anxiously .  
  
"I just wanted to inform you that you have moved up to the second highest grade in the class," Snape muttered coldly, obviously trying to sound not thrilled.  
  
Harry blinked," W-what???"  
  
"Yes, I was quite astonished myself until I got to thinking...You and that Granger have been spending much more time together. Your essays and classwork have improved drastically the past month. Why, I asked myself, would Potter's work change for the better just as he was growing closer to Granger?"  
  
Harry didn't like where this was going, and the oily smirk on Snape's face only increased his wariness," if you think I'm cheating or copying, you're WRONG."  
  
Snape flinched, then snapped back," AM I? I think NOT, Potter. Its impossible for a student who averages between Acceptable and Poor to suddenly sky rocket to Outstanding! I say you're copying!"  
  
Harry's apprehension fizzled as anger boiled in his veins," I do NOT copy! I've only been doing so well because you've stopped breathing down my neck every five seconds! And YES, I DO get help from Hermione, but only occasionally now! Is it just SO hard to believe that I actually understand what you're teaching?!"  
  
It was Snape's turn to blink. It was obvious he was trying to pin something on Harry, his desperate attempts flickering in his black eyes," How DARE you raise your voice to a teacher! I have half a mind to slap you with detention and ban you from the ball!"  
  
"Then do it! I'm sure your claims won't go past McGonagal soon as she hears! I'm INNOCENT! And just because you're still sore because of what my Dad did, you -"  
  
"How DARE you mention that! _IT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS_!" Snape bellowed, his pale cheeks flushing with anger.  
  
"EXACTLY! EXACTLY my point! It IS none of my business, but you dragged me into it the moment you started harassing me my first year!," Harry screamed back, feeling his skin tingling with rage.  
  
" Your situation had nothing to do with me! But you blamed ME for everything my father did to you while you were at school! WELL I'M NOT HIM! I never ONCE spun you upside down or humiliated you in front of dozens of people! And I would NEVER do that to another student! SO STOP THINKING I'M JAMES POTTER!"  
  
Snape stumbled back at the force of Harry's voice. All of his screaming had apparently knocked Snape out of his determination to spite and loathe Harry. His eyes flickered emotion as his greasy, black hair hung in ruffled locks around his white face. "I.....I..." he stammered.  
  
"I want nothing from you but an apology," Harry spat, feeling thoroughly disgusted with his Potions professor.  
  
Snape looked at him baffled. The boy paralleled him in height, but his build gave him the impression of someone much bigger. His bright green eyes shot out at him with their fiery rage, almost daring him to continue his ranting of Harry cheating. Standing speechless, Snape fumbled with his hands, not knowing whether to give in or chance going on. What would Harry do anyway?  
  
With a sudden face change, Snape advanced on Harry like an attacking cobra," Apology? APOLOGY, Potter? You deserve no apology-"  
  
"I'm sure Dumbledore would beg to differ." Harry shot back venomously.  
  
Harry's tone had started to scare Snape, never before had he spoken so forcefully and sharp.  
  
"Now, I either want an apology or a promise to never speak to me again. I CAN make your life hell, Professor. Its not only one-sided," Harry threatened, his eyes growing more and more vicious.  
  
Snape rolled this over in his mind. His courage was quickly fading, finding more and more resilience and bravery in young Potter. Being reminded far too much of James, Severus nodded reluctantly and sunk into his chair. He was beat and he hated it.  
  
"Say it..." Harry muttered, not moving an inch.  
  
"Mmsmmsrymm..." Snape mumbled under his breath.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I'm SORRY," Snape said louder, his cheeks flushing.  
  
"Thank you," and with that, Harry turned round and started to walk out.  
  
"You know...you're more like your father than you think," Snape commented, cementing Harry to the floor.  
  
Harry slowly pivoted, looking over at what was left of his Potions master.  
  
"Yes, I see it in your eyes. He was cruel, of course, but...He always had an air of confidence and a bravery showed in his eyes...Everybody liked him, as they like you...I just thought that you would turn out the same way if no one stamped it out of you...I couldn't allow you to turn out just like him..."  
  
Harry frowned and slide onto a nearby stool. There was an almost sad tone to the professor's voice. It was as though he regretted treating Harry as he did.  
  
"I didn't want you to have a bighead like him...I wanted you to be grounded and sensible. Not arrogant...But as soon as I saw your skill, I knew it'd be hard to not make you vain. No one else saw that you needed a good head on your shoulders in order to beat the Dark Lord...Vanity and arrogance would get you killed, Potter...And...despite how much I loathed your father, I...I couldn't very well see you destroyed by his biggest flaw."  
  
Harry's mouth gaped open in utter shock, his heart thumping madly in his chest," You...You..."  
  
"Yes, Harry...I was trying to protect you..."  
  
//------------  
  
"_Protect you_?! Is he off his rocker?" Ron exclaimed after Harry told him and Hermione about his argument with Snape.   
  
Harry shrugged ,not taking his eyes off the chessboard where he and Ron were playing Wizard's Chess in the common room.. Commanding his black Knight to H-3, he demolished Ron's white pawn.  
  
"It makes sense though if you think about it, "Hermione added, perched on a chair between the two.  
  
"Snape hates Harry's dad, but yet he keeps getting Harry out of these scraps once in a while. Like back in our first year when Snape refereed Harry's Quidditch game, it was JUST to stop Quirrel from killing Harry, not to stop Gryffindor from winning. Then just last year when he made a fake truth potion for Umbridge AND lied to her when Harry said Padfoot was in trouble, then went to inform the Order. He's helped out a few times..."  
  
Hermione's voice filtered off at the look of plain disbelief on Harry and Ron's faces. "Well, he has..," She mumbled, leaning forward to take the rest of Harry's chocolate frog. She nibbled on it miserably.  
  
"Well, I think he's gone bloody mad. Wouldn't be surprised if he said all that JUST to get you off your guard, Harry," Ron remarked, then made his Queen crush Harry's Knight.  
  
Harry sighed, secretly hoping Snape had told the truth. He WANTED the professor to actually like him...it was just getting to be too much if he continued to hate him just because of James Potter.  
  
A groan came from Hermione as she got up and crossed the room.  
  
"She's getting back into her Prefect swing. You seemed to have distracted her lately, which, by the way, Lee Jordan thanks you for," Ron commented, watching Hermione tell off a third year boy for lighting a little first year's hair on fire with a Weasley Rocket.  
  
Harry couldn't help but smirk. Hermione losing her bossy nerves due to him. It was the other way around in his case. He'd gotten into the habit of taking more notes during class, double checking his homework after he'd finished it, and reading ahead in each of his classes the night before he had them. Granted, he still had his priorities straight (choosing to practice extra for Quidditch rather than study or work on a particularly long essay), his marks had vastly improved nonetheless. His teachers seemed more than pleased, and told him so on countless occasions. Harry shook his head and went back to his game with Ron. After somehow managing to beat Ron for the very first time in their friendship, Harry stood up and said, "Well, I need to take a shower before the ball. You coming?"  
  
Ron was in the process of picking up the board after the pieces had magically restored themselves, "Yeah, in a minute. I need to ask Parvati Patil where she's going to meet me."  
  
"You're going with Parvati?" Harry asked with wide-eyes.  
  
"Yeah. What? You think you're the only good-looking chap alive who can get a date?" Ron asked with a smile.  
  
Harry couldn't help but laugh, "Well ,no...I just didn't think..."  
  
Ron smirked and leaned over extra close and whispered," You haven't seen Parvarti yet, have you?"  
  
Harry raked his brain, never seeming to find a recent image of Parvarti in his memory. Shaking his head, Ron beamed.  
  
"Wait...Just WAIT," Ron replied.  
  
Harry shook his head confused, but left Ron to his puzzles and got up to gather his bathroom things from his bed. Ron entered not too later and set the chessboard ontop of Harry's trunk.  
  
"Wanna come with me to the Prefects bathroom?"  
  
Harry nodded and followed Ron out of the dorm, through the common room and down the hallway. Ron approached the door to the prefects bathroom, unlocked it and stepped inside. The room was as spacious and beautiful as Harry remembered. They each picked a shower stall and closed the door to it. Harry stripped down and tossed his clothes onto a bench against the wall hugging the door closely. Turning on the water and testing it, Harry called out to Ron," So, what's so remarkable about Parvarti this year?"  
  
"Not this year, mate. Its like she blossomed overnight. FULL package. Everything you could want," Ron shouted over the drum of their showerheads.  
  
Harry frowned and started to lather himself up," Like what?"  
  
"Like WHAT? Like CURVES, Harry. You know, curves?"  
  
With a stumped silence, Ron clarified," Hips, Harry. Hips and thighs and rumps and CHESTS. The best part. CHESTS."  
  
Harry felt himself blush and quickly shoved his hands back up to his neck rather than in the spot they had been inches from. "Oh.."  
  
Out of nowhere, a timid, girl's voice asked," Do I have a chest?"  
  
Ron practically screamed while Harry jumped with surprise, slipped and landed butt first on the hard, tile floor. Groaning, he rinsed off the shampoo that had gathered on his face, and looked up with a start to see a transparent, grayish figure hovering at the door of his stall. Harry gasped and quickly covered himself with his hands," MYRTLE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"  
  
"_Myrtle_??!" Ron shouted.  
  
The ghost of the teenage girl giggled playfully, eyeing Harry over," My my Harry...you_ have_ grown since I saw you last."  
  
Harry blushed furiously and waited until she drifted out of his stall to rush over and grab his towel. He stormed out, seeing Ron do the same, both dripping with water still.  
  
"What's gotten into you, Myrtle! Spying on us like a bloody Peeping Tom!" Harry roared, his face still bright red.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Harry, but...a girl can only resist so much..." Myrtle attempted, a big smile trying not to show on her pallid features.  
  
Harry growled at her, so angry and embarrassed he couldn't even find words.  
  
"I'm going STRAIGHT to Dumbledore and tell him you're spying on guys taking showers!" Ron yelled, his voice echoing in the empty bathroom.  
  
Myrtle's smile dropped immediately," NO! Please, NO! He'll make me leave. I don't want to leave! I'm sorry! I only wanted a peek!"  
  
Harry grumbled furiously to himself and marched back into his stall to dry off and change. He re-emerged in jeans and a blue shirt." We won't tell anyone Myrtle, but you've GOT to swear you won't spy on anyone else."  
  
"I promise. I only wanted to see YOU Harry," She finished with a giggle and zoomed off.  
  
Harry and Ron trudged back to the common room, rubbing towels in their hair." Leave it to the famous Harry Potter to even get DEAD girls chasing after him."  
  
Harry chuckled and climbed the stairs back to their room. It only took them about five minutes to change into their dress robes. Harry's seemed to fit perfectly this year. Before, they were baggy and hung in all the wrong places. Now that he had filled out, his robes did too. The tops clung to his chest and arms, while his pants gripped his legs in a rather flattering way. Harry clipped his cloak in place, then went to help Ron with his tricky chains and buttons.  
  
"Gah, there're so many you'd suspect a button machine went off when they were making this lot!" He complained, giving up on a clasp to let Harry do it.  
  
They looked themselves over in the mirror just as Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan and Neville Longbottom came into the room, they too in their dress robes.   
  
"Gran bought me a size too big. Look! It hangs all over the place! " Neville groaned, yanking at the floppy patch of cloth beneath his arms, around his waist and sleeves.  
  
Harry smiled and walked over to him. He grabbed a pin from a pile he had used for his own robes and started on Neville's. He pinned the excess beneath Neville's arms inward, so the sleeves fit snuggly around his arms, then rolled his cuffs also inward and pinned them in place. As for his waist, Harry rolled it slightly and pinned, making it look as if it was a simple crease down both of Neville's legs.  
  
Harry stepped back and let Neville look himself over in the mirror, "Wow, Harry! Thanks! It looks just fine now!"  
  
Harry beamed and walked over to a different mirror, allowing Neville to bask in his new robes' appearance. Harry squinted at his own reflection, seeing his messy, slightly damp hair lying in its original state of chaos. He grabbed a comb and ran it through his hair several times, taming it somewhat. He then parted it on the side, covering his scar completely. With a nod, Harry walked over to his bedside table, grabbed a box he kept his extra contacts and contact solution in and wandered back over to the mirror. Almost professionally, Harry put on fresh contacts and placed the old ones back in their container. Looking over, he saw the other four boys staring at him in awe.  
  
"Doesn't that hurt?" asked Ron.  
  
"Nah, my uncle has contacts. Supposed to feel like nothing at all," Dean replied. Harry remembered Dean was brought up in a Muggle family and was accustomed to its strangeness already.  
  
"So, who do you think that Muggle/Wizard band is?" Seamus asked, sitting down carefully on the edge of his bed.  
  
"I hope its The Clash," Harry thought out loud. Only too late, he realized what he had done. Ron, Neville and Seamus gave him confused looks while Dean burst out laughing.  
  
"The CLASH? You fancy them?" he asked through his guffaws.  
  
Harry scowled at Dean, "HEY! The Clash are the BEST band ever! They surpass any other band!"  
  
All 3 wizard boys kept their puzzled looks, obviously not in on the joke.  
  
"The...Clash?" Seamus asked.  
  
"They're this Muggle band from the early 80's. Kind of on the pu-" Dean started, then remembered that none of them aside from himself and Harry would know what 'punk' meant.  
  
"They're kind of geeky. Now, give me some alternative or rock ANY day."  
  
"They are NOT geeky! " Harry said indignantly." Over the summer I managed to steal Dudley's guitar and practiced all the time to their music."  
  
"You can play the guitar?" Ron asked amazed.  
  
"Well, not superbly. But I can hold my own, yeah," Harry replied.  
  
"Oi! We're late!" Neville suddenly shouted.  
  
Indeed, it was a ten to seven and they were supposed to be gathering on the landing to the third floor corridor in five minutes. The five boys quickly finished their grooming and zoomed down to the Gryffindor common room to find each of their five dates waiting, high-heeled toes tapping irritably.  
  
Harry hurried sheepishly over to Hermione, who shot him only a slightly annoyed look, took his arm and lead the way out. About ten minutes later, they arrived on the landing to find others being lead inside a door down the hall.  
  
The group quickly followed and filtered inside.  
  
"Wasn't this where the Sorcerer's Stone was hidden?" Ron asked somewhere behind him and Hermione.  
  
"Oh yeah! " She exclaimed." Horrid place to have a dance, don't you think?"  
  
But the reality of Hermione's comment was very wrong. Yes, the long corridor to the room was still lit by motion-sensor torches, but the room that once held a massive, three-headed dog was now empty, except for the huge hovering crystal chandeliers, dozens of circular tables scattered alongside the wooden, square dance floor and a platform where musical equipment were already set up. Candles littered the air, floating near the ceiling which was bewitched to mimic a beautiful, starry sky.  
  
"Wow, this room is BEAUTIFUL," Hermione gasped.  
  
Harry leaned over and whispered in her ear," Not as beautiful as you though."  
  
Hermione blushed madly, a grin making her eyes light up like the crystal.  
  
Soon, they were all seated round two of the circular tables. For some reason Harry didn't feel as nervous as he did at the Yule Ball. Probably because he knew he wasn't expected to lead a dance or be gawked at the entire time because he was a Champion.  
  
Professor Dumbledore followed by the rest of the teaching staff filed into the room and sat at a long table at the back of the room. With a loud clap made by Dumbledore, the room quieted down and he began," Thank you all for coming sixth years. I'm sure this is to be an enchanting evening for us all. I'm also sure many of you are asking yourselves WHAT we're doing in the third floor corridor, on the right hand side. Well, simple...Thought a change of scenery would be wonderful...Though, I'm sad to say, some of you," Dumbledore gave Harry, Ron and Hermione a look with a secret smile," Have already had the pleasure of visiting these premises."  
  
The whole lot of the room looked over at the three, who had blushed at the mention of their previous encounter with the room.  
  
"Now, without any further ado. I would like to present the simply fabulous band. The Ataris!"  
  
The room gasped as the band ran onstage. It seemed only a scarce few were applauding, including Dean and Harry.  
  
The band hopped onstage and the lead singer laughed into the mike," Its alright guys. We know what we're doing...How 'bout we let our hair down and have some fun?"  
  
The room seemed to loosen up at their friendly demeanor and the band began to play a fast, upbeat song. Seeing as no one got up to dance, Harry took it upon himself to show The Ataris that they were wanted. So, Harry quickly grabbed Hermione's hand and lead her to the dance floor.  
  
Gah, you get a break from dancing solo, and you go ahead and do it by CHOICE!, He complained to himself.  
  
His friends caught on and quickly followed, causing a slow rift in the moods of their classmates. One by 1, couples littered the dance floor till it was packed and everyone was enjoying the music.  
  
Harry found himself dancing to several songs, including some of their slow ones. Hermione enjoyed the slow ones to the fast, saying they allowed her to get better acquainted with him. This made him smile.  
  
Before long, Harry was peeling off his jacket, finding the rhythm easier after each song. Soon, he was dancing somewhat normally and didn't feel foolish with his lack of dancing skills.  
  
Three hours later, the band took an intermission, letting the couples filter back to their tables and take some well deserved rest.  
  
"Gah, I've never danced so long in my entire life!" Ron groaned, sliding off his shoes and rubbing his sore feet.  
  
Harry had to agree, his feet were also complaining in his dress shoes. He was now wishing he had opted for his school shoes rather than these black bear traps they dared call shoes.  
  
"You're one to talk, look at MY shoes!" Hermione exclaimed, flexing her toes that were crammed in her pink high heels." They're torture devices posing as footwear!"  
  
Harry smiled then noticed some commotion going on in the far end of the room. From what he could see, The Ataris were surrounded by some of the teachers and Madam Pomfrey was quickly scuttling towards them. Frowning, he got up and hurried over as did a few other people.  
  
Nudging his way to the front, he saw the lead singer sitting on the floor, coughing up frogs.  
  
A boy Harry recognized as a fourth year was standing nearby, looking grief stricken.  
  
"I didn't mean to! I SWEAR! Gregory Smut was supposed to eat it, not him!"  
  
Harry looked over at the boy fingered Gregory and saw him looking rather pale. Harry sighed and crossed his arms as Madam Pomfrey escorted the frog-mouthed singer away ,to the infirmary no doubt.  
  
"What now???" One of the other band members exclaimed." We can't leave until midnight, our portkey won't work until then."  
  
"We NEED a replacement," said another member. The three looked at each other devastated.  
  
"What about one of us students?" Dean asked from nowhere.  
  
Harry looked over his shoulder and saw Dean watching the band from behind him.  
  
"Well...yeah, sure. If anyone knows any of our songs ,can carry a tune and can manage basic guitar notes," the first band member said.  
  
Dean beamed and patted Harry heavily on the shoulder," This one does!"  
  
Harry's mouth dropped as everyone turned to look at him incredulously. "Wait, no...I mean...I can't.."  
  
"Can you play?" The bassist asked.  
  
"Well...y-yeah...I'm not horrible, I mean..." Harry stammered.  
  
"That's settled then, you'll fill in for Kris. I'm Mike," The bassist said, then pointed to the other two in turn." That's John,he's backup guitar and vocals, and that's Kid, he's drums. You'll be lead guitar. Think you can handle an electric?" Mike added, quickly hurrying Harry towards the stage. But before he could answer, they had ushered him to the main microphone and shoved a guitar in his hands. Harry stared at it dumbfounded, wondering if he knew any spells to torture Dean for all eternity. Death was just too gracious in his case. Slowly looking up, he saw every eye on him. Dumbledore seemed particularly pleased, sitting rather upright in his chair as the other teachers settled themselves in besides him. Harry stared at the mic, unable to find his voice.  
  
"We're back ladies and gents...Now, I know you're all wondering ' WHAT is that kid doing up there?' Well, the answer is simple...Our lead guitarist, Kris, got a hold of some cursed cupcakes and is now spitting up frogs in the hospital wing." With this, Mike eyed the fourth year who was looking even more pale than before." This lad was kind enough to volunteer and keep the party going. Lets give him a hand!"  
  
Harry could NOT believe this was happening to him. Somehow, he always managed to get himself in the spotlight, saving the day in SOME fashion. This was the first though that didn't involve magic or anyone in grave peril. He wasn't used to regular crisis's. He was almost not prepared for them. But, with a deep breath, he took a step towards the mic, leaving his lips inches from it.  
  
He glanced sideways and saw Mike looking at him.  
  
"Know 'In This Diary'?" he mouthed.  
  
Harry nodded dumbly and tried to remember the beginning notes. When they entered his brain, he started the solo pluck at the chords. The sound that echoed from the speakers was like nothing he had ever experienced before. And upon his lips parting to form the first lines, the band added each of their instruments to form the beat of the song.  
  
"Here in this diary, I write you visions of my summer. It was the BEST I ever had. There were choruses and sing along and not a spoken feelings. I'm knowing that right now is all that matters," Harry sang, quite taken aback by the smooth voice that greeted each lyric. This was his first time singing, and to his utter surprise, he could SING.  
  
"All the nights we stayed up talking and listening to 80's songs; quoting lines from all those movies that we love. It still brings a smile to my face...I guess when it comes down to it..." He continued, looking up from his fingers to see most of the room dancing to the song. The commotion made him flush, sending a rush of adrenaline surging through his veins, bringing out a grin.  
  
"Being grown up isn't half as fun as growing up: These are the best days of our lives. The only thing that matters is just following your heart and eventually you'll finally get it right," The band sang together, probably more amazed he could sing than Harry himself. Nonetheless, Harry had never enjoyed himself more than this second. He was singing in a band like a regular teenager to a crowd who enjoyed his playing. Granted, they weren't his lyrics, it still felt like HIS moment.  
  
"Breaking into hotel swimming pools, and wreaking havoc on our world. Hanging out at truck stops just to pass the time. The black top's singing me to sleep." He found himself relishing each chord more and more, smiling wider and playing the part.  
  
"Lighting fireworks in parking lots, illuminate the blackest nights. Cherry cokes under this moonlight summer sky. 2015 Riverside, it's time to say, "goodbye." Get on the bus, it's time to go...Being grown up isn't half as fun as growing up: These are the best days of our lives. The only thing that matters is just following your heart, and eventually you'll finally get it right..."  
  
The band repeated the chorus to the fulfillment of the crowd, who roared with applause at the end of the song. Harry felt his cheeks aching with his grin, knowing he was blushing just as hard as he breathing. The euphoria hung thickly around him, making him Harry, but a different Harry...And he liked it. The Ataris had him stand in well past midnight, the students never getting enough. But at last, the party had to end.  
  
Walking them over to the infirmary, Harry held onto Kris' guitar like it was a priceless treasure.  
  
"Liked it, huh?" John asked, heaving his guitar case alongside him.  
  
Harry smiled, pulled his wand from his cloak's pocket and pointed it at the band's cases saying Locomotor equipment. The drums, guitar and bass cases, the two amps and speakers levitated off the ground and floated infront of the grateful members. "Thanks, guy. That's some pretty good wand waving," Kid complimented, twirling his drumstick around his fingers.  
  
"Yeah, we left our wands on the bus. Completely forgot to bring them along...Been so long since we had a wizard gig, yanno?" Mike said, leading the way inside the infirmary.  
  
"So, why DO you play both worlds? Aren't you scared you'll get caught?" Harry couldn't help but ask as he stood a bit away from the others and Kris' bed.  
  
"Pays more for one...plus, we're Muggle-born. Just because we love music, doesn't mean we have to choose just ONE world. We love both, they're our homes." Kris muttered weakly, his throat obviously sore from coughing for over two hours.  
  
Harry nodded, knowing it made more than enough sense. It was almost noble.  
  
"Thanks for standing in for me, kid," Kris continued, despite Madam Pomfrey's wary looks. "By the way, whats your name?"  
  
"Oh, sorry...I'm Harry. Harry Potter."  
  
All four members dropped their jaws and lost their voice.  
  
"H-Harry...POTTER?" Mike squeaked, sounding more like a trapped mouse than a singer in a band.  
  
"Like _the_ Harry Potter?" Kid inquired, looking at Harry in awe.  
  
"As in 'I-survived-You-know-who-when-I-was-a-baby' Harry Potter?" John pressed on, disbelief streaked across his face.  
  
Harry blushed furiously," Um, well, yeeaaahh...."  
  
"WOW! Harry **'FRIGGIN**' Potter, man!" Kid exclaimed.  
  
"We had Harry _POTTER_ play with us!" Mike shouted, grinning proudly.  
  
"Would you boys PLEASE keep your voices down! For heaven's sake, this is an infirmary, not a party!" Madam Pomfrey scolded." Now, Potter, I'm sure these find young lads are grateful for your help, but we really must get them along. Their portkey will be expiring very soon."  
  
Harry nodded and guided their equipment behind them as they helped Kris onto his feet and walked him to a tree that seemed to have popped out of nowhere. His only guess was that Dumbledore put it there for them especially.  
  
"Why'd you use a portkey, anyway?" Harry asked, setting down their equipment besides them as they circled around the tree.  
  
"Easier, don't you know. That blasted Knight Bus always cost us more trouble than convenience. Lost two guitars, a bass and FOUR sets of drums to that nutty driver." Kid explained, tethering a rope around his drum set then around his waist. The others did the same, tying a rope to their instrument, then to themselves.  
  
Harry shrugged and backed up next to Madam Pomfrey. The band waved, reached out to touch the tree, then vanished in a swirl of color. Harry sighed and turned, following Pomfrey back to the school. She ushered Harry back upstairs to get some food into his stomach, then left for bed. Harry trotted back to the ball, finding it was half empty, and some enchanted instruments were playing neutral music.  
  
Hermione rushed up to him and hugged him frantically, "Oh my god, Harry! You were WONDEFUL! I didn't know you could play!"  
  
Harry found himself blushing once more as his friends gathered round him.  
  
"Seriously, Harry. That was sensational. I even plum forgot you weren't apart of the band," Dean commented.  
  
"You have a beautiful voice, too,' Ginny added, blushing her usual blush.  
  
Harry smiled, not being able to help himself," Thanks guys...I honestly didn't think I could pull it off-"  
  
"I bet you LOVED that, Potter," a voice snapped from somewhere behind him.  
  
Harry turned and saw Draco Malfoy standing with his arms crossed, obviously very put off. Not a moment went by then Crabbe and Goyle caught up and flanked him.  
  
"The fabulous, famous Harry Potter...threes nothing he can't do," Malfoy continued, looking more and more jealous by the minute.  
  
Harry glared, turning from Hermione's tight grasp too look him straight on," Jealous much?"  
  
Malfoy blinked, then quickly reestablished his scowl," Jealous, Potter!? Of what, _YOU_?! Just because you're a bloody canary doesn't mean you're better than everybody else."  
  
Harry smirked," Not everybody. Just you."  
  
Draco scowled more, stepping forward, again quickly sided by his bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
Harry eyed them over, noticing their robes two sizes too small. Draco's was of the blackest silk, off setting his pale features and blonde-white hair. Harry couldn't help the surge of egotism that surfaced and tumbled from his mouth before he could think," If I were you, MALFOY, I'd clear out before I show you EXACTLY why I keep defeating your friend, Voldemort."  
  
Draco spat fireworks. Like lightning, he lunged at Harry. Harry quickly side-stepped his assault and let Malfoy fall to the ground, his fists empty of Harry-flesh. Dean, Ron and Neville stood in the way of Crabbe and Goyle's second attack on Harry. Before Draco could get to his feet and try again, a group of boys stood in his way, blocking any further assaults on Harry.Harry smirked smugly, despite himself. He knew he had far more friends than Malfoy, and they were of the loyal kind.  
  
Draco, Crabbe and Goyle stalked off, leaving Harry and his friends to laugh them out of the room.  
  
Hermione was the only one not enjoying the sight of a humiliated Malfoy.  
  
"Did anyone notice Malfoy before this? I don't think I've seen him since the beginning of the year..."  
  
Harry turned and looked at her.  
  
"He was probably hiding out, you know. Since his father's been labeled a Death Eater and all," Neville offered.  
  
Hermione sighed and looked up at Harry. She smiled immediately and wrapped her arms around him," You never cease to amaze me."  
  
"How about one more time?" He asked, grinning.  
  
She stared at him in wonder, tilting her head a bit," What?"  
  
"Hermione..."Harry started, seeing the anxiousness in her twinkling brown eyes." Would you be my girlfriend?"  
  
Hermione beamed far past any normal beam. She leapt at him, hugging him tighter than ever," Of COURSE, Harry! Of COURSE!"  
  
The rest of the dance was a blur, where Harry found himself and the others back in the Gryffindor common room, finishing the party with the rest of the Gryffindors well into Sunday morning. All the while, Harry not being able to cease a blush or get feeling back into his shoulders from being patted so often. 


	7. Christmas in the Castle

Harry waved feebly as the carriages carrying Hogwarts students back to the Hogsmeade train station sauntered into the flurry of white snow. With a sigh, Harry turned and walked back into the castle, nodding goodbyes at passersby. Entering the Great Hall, he walked over to the almost empty Gryffindor table and plopped down just as Hermione slid in besides him.  
  
"Hey, so, did you see Ron off?" She asked, piling her plate full of cheese omelette.  
  
"Yeah...He seemed pretty excited about going with his Mum and Dad to visit Charlie in Romania." Harry replied, plucking a piece of toast from the pile and nibbled on it.  
  
"How come Ginny didn't go with?"  
  
"Oh...she wanted to stay for some reason...Doesn't like the idea of dragons I suppose," Harry answered, strawberry-jamming up his toast.  
  
"I wouldn't either. Dreadful, beastly things," Hermione commented, no doubt remembering their encounter with a dragon called Norbert.  
  
Harry smiled and shrugged," As long as they're far away and you don't have to try and steal a golden egg from one, they're all right in my book."  
  
Hermione grinned and continued to eat her eggs as Ginny slid onto the bench across from them.  
  
"Hullo," Harry greeted, taking a few pieces of bacon.  
  
"Hello Harry...Hermione...I didn't know you two were staying too. Wow, that's gonna make this stay a LOT easier," Ginny replied, plopping a ham steak onto her plate and scooping eggs next to it.  
  
"How come you didn't go, anyways?" Harry asked ,munching on the crisp bacon.  
  
"Oh, those dragons scare me to death. Last time one of them was getting all bothered cause Fred was teasing it with a stick. It blew out fire and singed the ends of my hair. Mum gave him SUCH a hollering, but it still didn't get my burned hair back," Ginny explained, shoveling food into her mouth.  
  
Harry rose an eyebrow. Both Ginny and Hermione seemed to be eating much more than they normally do, and at an alarming rate. He shrugged this off." So, got any plans for today?"  
  
"Mmm mmm. Was just gonna sit up in the common room and collect dust."  
  
Harry laughed but caught a cold look from Hermione. What was wrong with her? " Uhh...well, we were gonna go visit Hagrid. Want to come?"  
  
Ginny nodded eagerly," Oh god, THANK you! I desperately didn't want to stay in here alone...Well, I better get going. I want to make Hagrid something for Christmas then. Bye! "  
  
And she scurried off, grabbing some toast before she went.  
  
"WHY did you invite her along?" Hermione exclaimed just as Ginny disappeared out the doors.  
  
Harry looked at her bewildered, "Well...because. I didn't think she'd like to hang around alone all day. Thought it'd be nice."  
  
"_NICE_?" Hermione squealed.  
  
"Honestly, Hermione. What's gotten into you?" Harry almost shouted, confused beyond reason." Its only a visit to Hagrid after all. Its not like its some private affair."  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes, furthering Harry's confusion," If you think I'm not onto her little game, you've got another thing coming Harry. I KNOW why she decided to stay and its not because of some stuffy old dragons."  
  
Harry could feel his anger building at the injustice Hermione was dishing out," Enlighten me, then. WHY did Ginny Weasley decide to stay?"  
  
"BECAUSE, Harry. She KNOWS you always stay during Christmas break. She wanted a chance to be alone with you. And since she thought I was going with my Mum and Dad to France again, she knew you were going to be on your own for once."  
  
Harry looked at her incredulously," Hermione...that's ...just...RIDICULOUS! Ginny's OVER that, Ron told me so. YOU told me so. She said she's staying because of dragons, then she's staying because of dragons. Simple as that...SO, if you don't have anymore accusations of jealousy to throw out, I'M going to get Hagrid's present ready."  
  
Then Harry pushed himself from the table and stormed out, now noticing all the curious eyes following his exit.  
  
"Ginny wanting me alone...GAH! ABSURD!" Harry grumbled hotly to himself as he climbed the stairs to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
He reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and shouted "_Vive Noel_" at her. She huffed and commented on his rudeness as the frame swung open and Harry climbed through.  
  
Immediately he saw Ginny standing over her cauldron in the fireplace as smoke eminated from it. She shrieked as purple flames burst from the belly of the pot.  
  
Harry hurried forward and grabbed her, spinning them around so she was shielded by his body as the cauldron spewed purple and pink flames, dousing the entire common room in clouds of peach.  
  
They coughed heavily as Harry edged them towards one of the windows. He pushed it open grabbing a book that was left on the table and started to waft some of the smoke out.  
  
"Good lord, Ginny...what were you trying to do?" Harry sputtered, choking on the thick smoke slowly trailing out the window into the snowy sky.  
  
"I..I was just trying to make some cologne for Hagrid. I know how to make perfume, by accident really...I had been trying to make a sleeping draught in Potions last year and I somehow turned it into this flowery perfume instead. I just thought I could do the same thing but added fly's wings instead of butterfly wings." Ginny explained, helping Harry waft the smoke out.  
  
"Well, Ginny...why didn't you just look it up?" Harry asked setting the book down, and started opening up the rest of the windows.  
  
Ginny blushed furiously, looking somewhere between embarrassed and foolish. "I...I didn't think of that..."  
  
Harry smiled and walked over to her cauldron. The smell eminating it wasn't anything near cologne. The putrid stench was something like rotten eggs and cow manure. Harry gagged and pulled out his wand , quickly mumbling _Scourgify._ The contents of the cauldron disappeared instantly and ,thankfully, the smell left with it.  
  
"Why don't we go look it up, alright?"  
  
Ginny beamed nodding quickly and followed Harry to the library.  
  
An hour later, Hermione walked into the common room to see Harry hunched over Ginny, both peering into the fireplace.  
  
"No...its got to be thinner...Try adding some more snake's skin, that usually thins it up good...yeah...yeah, that's good."  
  
"What's going on here?" Hermione declared from behind them.  
  
Harry straightened out surprised, banging his head on the edge of the mantel piece. He furiously rubbed the bump and looked over at Hermione.  
  
"Harry was just helping me make some cologne for Hagrid...that's ok, right?" Ginny said, her eyes casting over with guilt.  
  
Hermione scoffed and walked upstairs in a huff.  
  
"I don't think she likes me talking to you..." Harry said as he picked up a ladle and started pouring the amber liquid into a large jug.  
  
"Why not?" Ginny inquired, reaching out and holding the jug still for Harry to pour.  
  
"Well...she actually thinks...I know this is ridiculous, but...she thinks you...you know...LIKE me again," Harry went on, raising his eyes to Ginny's.  
  
She blushed but smiled," That's stupid. I mean...not that its stupid to like you, but...You know...Its stupid that she would worry so much."  
  
Harry nodded and pushed a cork into the jug's mouth and handed it to Ginny. "I tried telling her that, but she's insufferable. Blew up at me after you left breakfast."  
  
Ginny sighed and shook her head," Well, I can't say its not expected. Ever since I first met her, I've talked about nothing 'cept you. Its no wonder she thinks I still like you."  
  
"Well...DO you?"  
  
Ginny looked down and paused. A minute later she looked back up at him," Yes."  
  
Harry felt a blush creeping up his neck, "But...you...you didn't stay JUST to catch me alone, did you?"  
  
"Oh, GOD no. I really am terrified of those dragons Charlie tends to. I knew you were staying, so I figured I could just talk to you to keep me company. There wasn't any other motive. I swear."  
  
Harry nodded and sighed, "Well...tell that to Hermione...I honestly don't know why she got so crazy."  
  
"She likes you, Harry. ALOT. She just doesn't want to lose you is all...and If I were her, I wouldn't want to either," Ginny smiled.  
  
//------------  
  
"'Nother cup o' tea, Harry?"  
  
Harry held up his cup and let Hagrid fill it to brimming once more. Hermione had been swaying from sitting protectively close to Harry and awkwardly moving away when Hagrid looked over at them. It was starting to get on Harry's nerves.  
  
"So, did you see the Daily Prophet today?" Ginny asked, pulling the rolled up paper from her robes. She spread it open on the table and pointed to the front page.  
  
Harry craned his neck so he could see it properly and his heart sunk.  
  
"**SECOND DISAPPEARANCE: MINISTRY BAFFLED**" Hermione read aloud.  
  
Harry looked up at Hagrid, who's face was etched with concern," I don't think this is gonna be the end of them..."  
  
Hermione frowned and read on," _Ministry officials were left bewildered at the sudden disappearance of ex-writer for the Daily Prophet, Rita Skeeter. Recently credited for the article she did involving Harry Potter and the return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named published in The Quibbler, Skeeter had seemingly been enjoying her newfound fame. Monday morning though, her co workers discovered she was not at her cubicle. Three days later, her mother reported her missing. No leads have been made so far, but suspicions run high that her disappearance is You-Know-Who related. Its only a matter of time before the next headline writes "**NEXT DISAPPEARANCE IN THE SERIES:HARRY POTTER NOWHERE TO BE SEEN'**...."_  
  
Hermione looked up at a grief stricken Harry and pulled him into a hug," Oh, Harry...it wasn't your fault...Even IF Voldemort took her, she knew the risk..."  
  
Harry gripped onto the back of Hermione's cloak, thinking it over. The first involved a man Harry had never seen before, BUT saw in his dreams. The second was a journalist who had interviewed him about Voldemort and named all the Death Eaters. The two didn't add up. They didn't seem to have any similarities . Soon, the trio got up and left Hagrid's, trudging their way to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
"It just doesn't make any sense...I could see Rita...but that Cherrywood fellow. I don't know. It just doesn't fit. Why kidnap a man who works at the Ministry in Regulation and Control of Magical creatures? He didn't have anything to do with You-Know-Who," Ginny examined, talking out loud almost to herself.  
  
"What do you remember from the dream, Harry?" Hermione asked, peering over at him as they entered the school.  
  
"Nothing much...All I know is he was murdered..." He replied, staring at the edges of his robes.  
  
"Do you remember his face? Maybe some expression? Some thoughts perhaps?" Hermione pressed on.  
  
"Well...." Harry forced himself to recall the dream. It was a dark alleyway, no lights. There were houses, but none of them seemed to contain people. The man was on the ground by the time Harry's picture focused. A bright red light shot through the air and lit up the man's face. Harry gasped stopping abruptly.  
  
"He didn't die!"  
  
Ginny and Hermione wheeled around to look at him .  
  
"What!?" Ginny shouted.  
  
"He didn't DIE! He wasn't murdered!" Harry cried, reaching up to pull his hair out of his eyes and gripped it." I remember when I was a baby what the death curse looked like...it had a GREEN light. The light I saw aimed at Buckman was RED. It wasn't the death curse! It was the Imperious curse!"  
  
The girls gawked at him in disbelief.  
  
"Buckman's under Voldemort's control now...For whatever reason...It probably has something to do with his job...I..I also got the impression that...That Buckman had...I don't know...SEEN too much..." Harry went on.  
  
The three looked at eachother in a wary way, not sure what Voldemort could possibly want with a Ministry official regulating magical creatures.  
  
The week passed by in a jumble of research in the library of various creatures officials in the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures tend to come into contact with. Along with background information made on Rita's magical quill. They came up with nothing except extensive knowledge on every magical creature known by Monday the next week. With a heavy sigh, Harry lugged the last book Gilderoy Lockhart's Magical World of Magical Creatures back onto the pile they had created that day in the library. The old librarian, Madam Pince, had memorized Harry and Ginny's names by now, already knowing Hermione's.  
  
"This is hopeless...There's NOTHING in any of these books about creatures who'd have any interest to You-Know-Who," Ginny announced, exasperated.  
  
Hermione shot her an annoyed look," We just have to keep looking. We haven't checked all the books yet."  
  
Harry sunk in his chair, he knew how touchy Hermione got when someone insulted the library as a source of all knowledge and answers.  
  
"Well, you two can keep looking, I need some fresh air. See you at dinner," Ginny said before getting up and disappearing out of the library.  
  
"Ugh, I thought she would never leave," Hermione grumbled, flipping through books once more.  
  
Harry watched her for several minutes, noting how much her appearance had changed, but her attitude towards knowledge hadn't. Hermione glanced at him as she turned a page. Blushing, she looked at him full on.  
  
"What?"  
  
Harry shook his head smiling, "Nothing."  
  
Hermione grinned and leaned forward, planting a soft kiss on his lips. Quickly, the kiss got out of hand and they were interrupted by Madam Pince shooing them from the library with a very disgusted look on her face. Hermione grabbed Harry's hand, whisked him down several corridors until they came upon a completely deserted one.  
  
"Good, no one comes down this hall. We won't get disturbed," Hermione breathed before pinning Harry against the wall and pounced him with furious kisses.  
  
Harry wrapped his arms around her, sliding his hand all over the bare small of her back. She felt even more soft than he last remembered.  
  
"Uh, god Harry. I thought I would go crazy if I didn't kiss you soon," Hermione murmured onto his mouth, never pausing the intense kiss they were sharing. Her hands were rubbing all over him, exploring more confidently than she ever had before. Soon, her fingers crept beneath his sweater and shirt, and trickled along his stomach. He gasped, but when Hermione pulled away smiling to see his full reaction, she noticed his eyes not on her, but past her.   
  
She whirled around and saw Professor McGonagal standing not too far down the hallway, her eyes staring out at them both behind the spectacles ,looking shocked and appalled.  
  
"What are you-...Miss. _GRANGER_?! _**POTTER?!**_ How...I...Come here at ONCE!" She yelped, her hands twisting in knots.  
  
Harry and Hermione quickly smoothed down their clothing and hustled over to the fuming teacher.  
  
"That was the most REVOLTING display of adolescent interaction I have EVER seen! You two know very well that kind of...of...behavior is frowned upon at this school. Five points will be taken from Gryffindor for your serious lack of decency." McGonagal spat, boiling with anger." You are VERY lucky indeed that it is break and no one saw that HORRID exhibition."  
  
Harry and Hermione followed McGonagal as she lead the way down to the Great Hall. They ate their dinner rather quietly, as Ginny and Neville Longbottom jubilantly chattered away with the prospect of Christmas the next day.  
  
"Why are you two so down?" Neville asked through a mouthful of pudding.  
  
"We just lost Gryffindor five points," Harry replied glumly.  
  
"What for?" Ginny wondered, eyebrows raised.  
  
"Umm..." Harry started, feeling a sudden blush creep into his face.  
  
Ginny burst out into giggles as Neville looked thoroughly confused.  
  
"What? I don't get it," He said frowning.  
  
"Nothing, Neville," Hermione put in, looking rather flustered.  
  
Harry glanced down the table, eyeing the teachers . McGonagal caught his eye briefly, and gave him what he could've sworn was a smile. The night passed rather uneventful. Hermione apologized several times for treating Ginny so horribly, and Neville continued to ask what he had missed. Soon, the students were trickling back to their dormitories. Hermione stood up and looked at Harry," Coming?"  
  
Harry shot a glance at McGonagal, who was emerged in a conversation with Hagrid and Professor Flitwick, "Um, no...Not yet...I better hang back just incase."  
  
Hermione nodded and followed Ginny ,Neville and two other remaining Gryffindors back to the common room.  
  
Harry sighed and nibbled on a piece of tart, letting twenty minutes pass until he stood up and left. Deciding he wanted a walk before returning to the dormitories, Harry steered off course and walked down different flights of stairs, ending in a dark corridor he had never been in. Deciding against continuing, he started to turn when he heard a muffled noise coming from down the hall. Slowly, he tip-toed his way further down, ducking behind a large stone pillar. Carefully, he peered around it and saw the figure of a boy sitting on the floor, leaning back against the wall. His knees were brought up to his chest and the boy's face was buried in his robes. With a flip of the heart, Harry watched as some of the robes shifted when the boy moved and an eyeful of white-blonde hair came into view.   
  
"Dirty rotten....Bloody bastard...," Malfoy croaked between sobs. Squinting his eyes, Harry could see a crumpled piece of parchment clutched in Malfoy's fists." Feckin' git....Him and ALL his friends...**_BASTARD_**!"  
  
Harry flinched slightly at the screech, so unlike Malfoy's usual cool sneer. Knowing he should just walk away and forget what he saw, Harry made to turn but his body refused to comply.  
  
_He's a rotten brat! Don't stay for him! He'd never do that for YOU, you know?  
_  
Yeah, but...I'm not him. I'm me...I'm better than that...   
  
_He'll tell you off, you know that right?  
_  
I don't care...He's hurting, its obvious. I got to atleast TRY and help...   
  
_Its **your** head, mate_  
  
With a deep breath, Harry stepped out from behind his cover and mumbled softly, "M-Malfoy?"  
  
Draco popped his head up sharply, darting his eyes around in the darkness ,"Who's there? Who is that?"  
  
Harry walked forward into the light of one of the few torches lighting the long hall. Malfoy quickly wiped his face dry with his sleeve and forced an outraged look on his face." Were you spying on me, POTTER!? How DARE you! You mention this to ANYONE and I'll have your-"  
  
Malfoy stopped short at the sincere look of sympathy etched on Harry's face. It took him off guard," Don't act like you _CARE_...Cause I know you don't...Saint Pothead."  
  
Harry walked closer to him, seeing more and more clearly the signs of hours of crying on Draco's pale face.  
  
"Get away from me, Potter! I mean it! Its because of YOU this whole thing isn't over with!" Malfoy shrieked.  
  
"What isn't over?" Harry asked, frowning.  
  
Malfoy thrust his fist forward, showing the parchment held there," You know what this is, Potter!? Its a letter from my father saying my mother was killed..._KILLED,_ Potter..."  
  
Harry blinked, Malfoy's eyes were swelling with fresh tears.  
  
"And not just some freak accident like he says. I KNOW it was because of those gits he's apart of...You know EXACTLY who I'm talking about, too. And if it wasn't for your bloody lack of skill, Voldemort could be dead now and my Mum could be alive."  
  
Harry stared at him dumbfounded," But Malfoy...I DID try...I had NOTHING to do with your Mum's death. It was-"  
  
"SHUT UP! YOU COULD'VE KILLED HIM! YOU COULD'VE STOPPED HIM BEFORE HE CAME AFTER MY MOTHER! YOU COULD'VE KILLED THAT BASTARD AND MY DAD...MY MUM WOULD'VE BEEN FINE! ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!**ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!"** Malfoy screamed, his shrill voice echoing off the empty stone walls.  
  
Before Harry knew it, Malfoy had lunged at him and was furiously flaying his fists at him. Harry managed to grip Malfoy's wrists tightly before he landed a decent punch, and watched him struggle pitifully as tears streamed down his agonizing face.  
  
"You...You could've killed him...Why didn't you kill him..." Malfoy sobbed hysterically as he jerked his wrists weakly.  
  
Harry felt his heart break in spite of himself." I...I'm sorry Draco...I..I wish I did..."  
  
Malfoy collapsed onto the ground in a fit of painful weeping. Harry bent down and, against his better judgment, hugged Draco. Much to Harry's surprise, Draco clung to his sweater and cried onto his arm. He sobbed well beyond an hour, Harry muttering words of condolence. He didn't know exactly how it felt to lose a mother you were close to, his died well before his memory. But he knew pretty close to how it would feel, crying more than once over it.  
  
"It's going to be alright, Draco...I promise...I'll...I'll kill him if its the last thing I do..."  
  
Malfoy looked up and peered at Harry in a way that made Harry feel as if a completely different person were looking out from Draco's eyes," Swear?"  
  
Harry nodded and helped Draco to his feet. Slowly, Harry lead the way to the Slytherin dormitories, letting Draco lean against him for support of his wobbly legs." Anybody staying here as well?" he asked once they arrived at the entrance.  
  
Draco shook his head, staring at the long stretch of stone wall." Just me...Oh, well, there's this one girl...Annoying prat, she is."  
  
Harry nodded," Well...Try to get some sleep. Christmas is tomorrow ,there's something to look forward to."  
  
Draco looked over at him, a glint of his old self briefly flashing in his gray eyes," Why are you being so nice, Potter?"  
  
"Because...I..I know how it feels to lose a mother. Course, I don't remember mine, but, all the same...I know what its like to lose her to _him_."  
  
Draco sighed heavily, looking back down," My father hated how much I loved her...Probably why she was killed, I suppose."  
  
"There's no excuse to why she was killed, Draco." Harry replied firmly.  
  
Draco caught his eyes once more, a tiny hint of a smile tugging at the corners of his lips," You know. you've never called me by my first name. My mother dies and suddenly we're on a first name basis?"  
  
Harry instinctively felt a surge of anger, opening his mouth to retort when he saw a genuine smile coming from Draco's pallid face.  
  
"I was just playing...H-Harry..." Draco replied, forcing out Harry's name, as if testing out the taste of it on his tongue.  
  
"You know...If-If you get too lonely in there and need someone to talk to or...you know...just someone, you can come to the Gryffindor tower."  
  
Draco's eyes widened in surprise, almost hope," Really? I mean...Um, really? The Gryffindors wouldn't mind too much."  
  
Harry smiled a little, imagining the outraged looks on Ginny, Neville and Hermione.  
  
"C-can I come...now?" Draco asked softly.  
  
Harry was completely taken aback by Draco's new behavior, wondering if it was all just a ploy to get into Harry's good graces, then betray him. Its not something he would put past Malfoy...but still...What were the chances that Harry would wander downward and stumble upon Draco in the Slytherin dungeons?  
  
"I...well...I suppose..."  
  
"Really?" Draco exclaimed ,his face lighting up oddly.  
  
Harry jumped at his outburst and before he knew what he was doing, he was leading the way back up the castle towards the Gryffindor tower. Soon, they entered through the portrait hole, catching a suspicious glare from the Fat Lady. Draco wandered over to the lit fire and held his hands up to it, eyeing the room over.  
  
"Charming...in a cheap, small sort of way," Draco commented.  
  
Harry shook his head and pulled two of the big arm chairs over to the fire. Plopping down, Harry pulled out a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Bean and tossed it at Draco.  
  
Malfoy opened it and began to hungrily devour the beans, only slightly grimacing as he came upon the inevitable horrid flavored ones.  
  
"I guess you skipped dinner, huh?" Harry asked, watching Malfoy consume two more boxes, a couple chocolate frogs and a tart Harry had saved from dinner.  
  
Draco nodded as he eagerly downed the last chocolate frog and started on the tart," Got the letter this afternoon...been crying since..."  
  
Harry nodded and leaned back in the armchair. It was well past midnight when they finally dozed off after a night of talking and eating.   
  
//------------  
  
Harry woke with a start and rubbed his throbbing forehead, right above his scar. He had dreamed again of Buckman Cherrywood, as he was closing in on something of great value. Harry's scar burned with a sense of happiness from he only guessed was Voldemort. Shaking off the feeling of great joy coming from The Dark Lord, Harry looked out the window and saw the beginnings of dawn.  
  
He watched as the sky peacefully transformed from a purplish-pink to a dull gray. Harry was enjoying the subtle signs of an oncoming snow-storm when yells of "ITS CHRISTMAS!" rang through the dormitory.  
  
Harry looked up at the stairs to the boys' dorms as a pair of stampeding feet came tearing down it.  
  
Ron and Neville stood at the base of the stairs looking very worried, but upon seeing Harry perfectly fine, sitting in a chair by the dead fire, they breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"We was wondering where you went, Harry. Hermione pitched a fit when you didn't show up last night. We all thought you-" Ron exclaimed, just barely noticing Draco still fast asleep on the chair across Harry.  
  
"WHATS _HE_ DOING HERE!?" Ron shouted, waking Draco with a jolt.  
  
"I brought him here," Harry explained as Ginny, Hermione and the other two Gryffindor girls came running down the staircase." Course, I could ask you the same thing. What are you doing back so soon?"  
  
Ron had the grace to look atleast a little sheepish, " Caused a scene by the Welsh Green paddocks and Mum said it'd be best if I came back..." He muttered.  
  
The Gryffindors all stared in horror at Draco, who was looking rather out of place with his black robes in the sea of golds and scarlets.  
  
As the girls gathered uncertainly around them, Ron's initial demeanor seemed to fire back up  
  
"_BROUGHT_ him here? Are you _SURE_? You positive he didn't put a spell on you or something to MAKE you bring him here?" Ron continued, not bothering to lower his voice.  
  
Harry sprung to his feet, "Oh would you SHUT UP, Ron! His bloody mother _died _and I didn't want him being alone after something like that! And if you don't like it, you can blow it up the a-"  
  
"WHOA WHOA! Ok,enough of that," Ginny interrupted, jumping in-between the two furious boys."Look, Ron...What Harry says makes sense, ok? Granted, NONE of us are as forgiving as he is apparently, but if Harry believes Malfoy won't be a threat, we can trust him..."  
  
Ron glared at Harry, his flaming red hair making him look even more angry. And although Ron was a good four or five inches taller than him, Harry never backed down. It was too late to falter faith in Draco.  
  
"Fine," Ron muttered, sinking into a chair peeling his eyes off Harry and plastered them on Malfoy.  
  
Harry gave Draco an encouraging look and nodded down to the pile of presents at his feet.  
  
They all brought down their presents to open in the common room. Harry munched on the plateful of treacle fudge Hagrid gave him and set aside another one of Mrs.Weasley's emerald sweaters.  
  
"Oh my god, Harry! Its BEAUTIFUL!" Hermione exclaimed as she unwrapped a gold bracelet with her name engraved on it. She leapt at him and showered his face with kisses.  
  
Harry could hear all the 'ooooooh's' coming from around them, but he didn't seem to mind as much. Hermione settled herself on Harry's lap for the remainder of the gift-unwrapping as the others finished their piles. Draco seemed to have the biggest pile of all, somehow pleased to let them gawk at his new possessions.  
  
"I guess being rich pays off," Neville commented as he nibbled on his Gran's peanut clusters.  
  
"Just during Christmas...Half this junk I never pick up after today anyways," Draco remarked, looking round at his stack of pricey gifts.  
  
Harry reached over and plucked a gray book called _A Collection of Seekers' Greatest See_ks. He scanned through it, discovering it contained dozens upon dozens of Seeker's tales of their fabulous catches and a guide book at the end to numerous Seeker techniques.  
  
"Nice, isn't it?" Draco asked, watching Harry hungrily devour each page of advice.  
  
Harry nodded and gloomily handed the book back to Draco.  
  
"Nah,keep it...Got two more at home. My uncle keeps forgetting I have them."  
  
Harry pulled the book back to his chest, staring amazedly at Draco,"Wow...t-thank you..."  
  
Draco smiled, getting a rather soft arose of gasps from around the room," Don't get used to it. Just thought it'd be more than fair to let you have the same techniques I have. Want our next match to be equal when I cream you."  
  
Harry couldn't help but grin,"Oh come off it,Draco. You quiver at the sight of my extreme skill."  
  
The two of them laughed, getting another round of confused looks from the others.  
  
Soon enough, they were all headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast, Harry and Draco chattering away about Quidditch.  
  
"Bit odd how alike they are, isn't it" Neville whispered as they settled into the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Don't remind me...its just plain CREEPY," Ginny added on, watching Draco explain a particularly difficult trick he did on his broom once to Harry.  
  
Hermione looked them over, not comfortable yet with how friendly Harry was being to their arch enemy of six years. Maybe it WAS a spell.  
  
"No, but you see, the Firebolt has greater accuracy when it comes to turns and such, whereas the Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones, don't." Harry went on to Draco.  
  
The two consumed themselves in this conversation, completely unaware of the baffled looks they were getting from everyone in the room. Even the teachers were surprised to see Draco laughing at something Harry said and not pummeling eachother.  
  
"Very strange, indeed," Hermione mumbled to Ron.  
  
They made their rounds, giving and receiving more gifts before they visited Hagrid last in the late afternoon. Hagrid was about as surprised as the others at the sight of Draco walking in behind Harry, if not more. If it hadn't been for Harry being infront, they all suspect Hagrid would've knocked Draco right out into the yard.  
  
"So,er...what are ya doin' with this here lot?" Hagrid asked gruffly, setting a teacup for Draco down infront of him.  
  
"Well...um.." Draco stammered.  
  
"He's had a rough loss, so we're helping him out," Harry replied for him.  
  
Draco looked at him gratefully, glad Harry didn't tell Hagrid the gruesome truth.  
  
This seemed to satisfy Hagrid for now, pouring tea into Draco's cup.  
  
They all gave Hagrid a gift and when it came clearly obvious Draco was the only one who didn't hand one over, he hastily thrust his hands into his pockets and produced several coins and a gold pocket watch.  
  
"Um, here, " he muttered, forcing the pocket watch into Hagrid's large hand.  
  
They all rose their eyebrows in surprise. Even Hagrid stumbled on his words.  
  
"Um,er..t-thank ya." Hagrid mumbled, staring at the glistening watch.  
  
"Um,no problem...I could probably buy a million more what with all the money I-" He started, then noticed the start of disgusted looks on them all and stopped." I can just buy another one...I don't like pocket watches much anyways..."  
  
They enjoyed a wonderful lunch at Hagrid's, laughing, talking and reminiscing of past Christmas'. Draco seemed to only talk to Harry, nodding and answering one worded replies to the others. Much later, they trudged out of the cabin and walked with Hagrid for the Christmas feast.   
  
Draco grabbed Harry's elbow before he entered and looked him straight in the eye, "I..I want to thank you, Harry...None...None of my other friends would've done what you did for me last night...And what with our past, I hardly expected you to show anything expect triumph when you saw me ..you know...last night...So...Yeah...Thank you..."  
  
Harry smiled and patted him heartily on the back," Don't lose that gratefulness soon as classes start again or I'll knock your teeth out."  
  
They play fighted and walked into the Great Hall, Draco becoming one more of the many people finding themselves realizing the genuine man that was Harry Potter. 


	8. Blind Alliances

School had begun and nothing had changed. Hermione kept a closer watch on Ginny for some reason. Ron seemed to be getting more and more agitated by their quarreling, constantly begging Harry to put a stop to their bickering, occasionally reminding him that it was HIS fault they started to argue in the first place. Draco, of course, had gone back to being a git. Hiding behind Crabbe and Goyle , marking cruel remarks about Harry and taunting him relentlessly. It made Harry sick, to think he had been so nice to Draco Malfoy and didn't give it a second thought. But he felt right about Draco, it was an instinct deep down in his gut. Small, but it was there. No way logical and in every sense flaky, but it was there, nagging Harry to keep his cool and treat Draco fairly.  
  
It had put Harry behind a dangerous barrier from his friends that couldn't be crossed, that tingled with tension and the inevitability of an explosion. Time could only tell when the explosion would occur, but the clock was ticking and his friends' patience was plummeting.  
  
"What do you mean he didn't mean that? How thick are you?" Ron growled as he and Harry were walking from lunch to Transfiguration, already three weeks into January.  
  
The month was drawing to a close and there was a Quidditch game against Slytherin that Saturday. Harry had done his best to try and ignore Ron's growing annoyance with Draco's behavior and the continuous 'I told you so' looks from Hermione. It was almost beginning to be too much.  
  
Ron, further infuriated with Harry's silence, went on," I'll bet you ANYTHING Malfoy set you up JUST to make a fool out of you. And you fell for it! He probably knew you'd act the hero as usual and quickly comfort him in a time of need. I bet he's having a hearty laugh with the Slytherin house right now! I bet-"  
  
"Oh GOD, would you shut _UP_!" Harry blurted out. His cheeks were prickling with anger as he pushed past Ron and the bewildered class into the classroom. He picked a seat in the back beside a Slytherin boy, who looked both shocked and appalled that Harry Potter chose to sit next to him.  
  
Harry's temper gradually subsided as the class filled in. It wasn't enough that he felt foolish for treating Draco so nicely during break, his best friend had to rub it in. Suddenly, the boy next to him jumped a bit and quickly left his seat, allowing Draco to take his place.  
  
Harry looked over at him frowning as Draco produced a folded piece of paper and slide it to him on the tabletop. Harry took it and opened it up slowly, realizing it was the front page of the Daily Prophet. The headline stated in its usual bold, black letters **'THIRD DISAPPEARANCE IN A SERIES LEAVE OFFICALS EVEN MORE BAFFLED: CITIZENS OUTRAGED'**.  
  
Harry frowned harder, fervently reading the article below to himself. His breath caught in his throat as he read the name of the victim slowly," _Pansy Parkinson_."  
  
Harry quickly looked up at Draco, who was watching him in turn, "Yeah...a Hogwarts student...Keep reading."  
  
Harry flicked his eyes back and forth, mumbling his reading under his breath," _Parkinson, who had last been seen visiting the Malfoy's, had just celebrated her sixteenth birthday. Her visit to the Malfoy's had apparently been to see her long time boyfriend, Draco Malfoy, for her joyous day. Needless to say, she didn't end up celebrating anything since quickly after, she disappeared. Her parents report they had not seen head nor hair of their sixteen year old since the alleged visit. Sources prove Lucius Malfoy, once a great influence in the wizarding world, had been in ties with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Given this fact, it is to be concluded that dear, young Pansy Parkinson is likely to turn up dead rather than alive, giving more reason for Ministry Officials to intensify their onslaught of hunting Death Eaters_."  
  
Harry took a ragged breath in. This was too close, FAR too close...  
  
"I know what you're thinking," Draco softly drawled." I thought the same thing.But it was inevitable...first my mother, now Pansy. Granted, we weren't going out, but still...He's getting closer. His victims are getting more personal.Who knows who could be next."  
  
Harry looked into Draco's slate gray eyes, searching them. Draco faltered briefly, not used to being probed by such an intense green stare. A shiver coursed through him.  
  
" I'll find him...He won't get away with this..." Harry mumbled.  
  
Draco nodded, finding his breath again," I hoped you'd say that...So, I'm only gonna do this because I want that bastard brought down for what he did to my mother..."  
  
Harry blinked as Draco reached out and firmly took his hand in his own," I'll stand behind you , Harry Potter. Till the death."  
  
//------------  
  
"So, what made you walk towards me anyway?"  
  
Harry glanced sideways at Draco, squinting from the glare of the sun. Leaning back on his palms, he grasped lightly at the grass beneath him. It was an oddly bright day for late January, though there wasn't much warmth with the cold wind nipping their bare skin. Harry wiggled his head further beneath his red and gold scarf," Just an intuition, I guess."  
  
"Intuition, eh?" Draco scoffed, flicking bits of grass from his black slacks." So, you approached a mortal enemy JUST on intuition? I find that hard to believe."  
  
Harry chuckled and laid back tucking his arms under his head. The wind made soft whistling sounds as it whirled through Harry's hair, tousling it," Do you now? Is it so hard to believe that I could act on my gut instinct rather than six years of hatred for you?"  
  
Draco looked down at him, cocking his eyebrow," Well, since its _YOU_, no. Not hard at all. You were always something of a goody-goody, Saint Potter."  
  
Harry laughed just as a snowball came whizzing past his nose. He jolted up to see Crabbe and Goyle stalking towards their spot by the lake. Harry's stomach gave a lurch. Draco had the same sensation.  
  
"_Quick_, "Draco said hastily, getting up and dusting himself off." Try and look like we just had a go at it."  
  
Harry frowned at him, but decided against arguing. He rumpled his hair some more and messed up his robes. He withdrew his wand and scrambled a few feet away from Draco's position by the tree.  
  
"Think they saw us laughing?"  
  
Draco turned his back to Harry, muttering," No...the tree blocked your face from view. We can only hope they think we fought...I don't know WHAT my father would do if he found out I was friends with you..."  
  
Harry got to his feet, gripping his wand tightly in his grasp. Draco thought they were friends. Boy, if Ron were here, he'd be bouncing to the moon, Harry commented to himself.  
  
"'EY! Want us to finish him up, Draco?" Goyle asked as he flanked Malfoy's side as usual.  
  
"Nobody's around, they wouldn't stop us until he's good and hurt," Crabbe offered with a sneer.  
  
Draco glanced back at Harry, then looked to his henchmen, "No, I'm done here...Potter's not worth anymore of my time...lets go."  
  
Then the three of them walked away as Draco called out," See you at the match, Potter!"  
  
//------------  
  
Harry hastily spiraled down as a bludger and a Slytherin chaser came barreling at him. He exhaled loudly, narrowing missing the Bludger by inches. He swooped up higher, regaining his perch atop the game and kept an eye out for any hint of gold. A rush of robes made him look over and see Draco not too far away.  
  
"What is it with everyone following me and not looking for themselves?" Harry asked exasperated.  
  
Draco hid a chuckle and forced a sneer back on his face," Because, we're lazy. Its just easier to let you do all the work."  
  
Harry scoffed and settled grumpily onto his broom, doing a slow circle of the field. Not a second later, he caught sight of the glistening flicker and shot off like a bullet. Malfoy quickly gave chase, easily catching up. Riding his elbow, Malfoy stayed parallel with Harry as they tailed the flittering Snitch all around the pitch.  
  
"I know very well that you could easily speed up on that broom," Harry strained, reaching out his fingers towards the golden ball.  
  
"It may come as a shock to you, but I'm not good at steering when I go too fast," Draco remarked, stretching out his hand just as Harry's.  
  
The two Seekers strained themselves to reach, each building up more and more speed.  
  
"Its going to look odd if I catch the Snitch," Draco remarked, noticing Harry slow down a bit.  
  
"I know," Harry replied, reluctantly speeding up.  
  
Their speed grew immensely, Harry growing more and more wary since Draco's comment about his lack of skill at high speeds. The Snitch seemed to be beckoning them faster, flitting this way and that, always teasing them with the flutter of its wings just beyond their fingertips before taking off much faster. Harry's hair was whipping his face violently, his robes occasionally getting tangled with Draco's. His eyes watered with the cold air of their velocity, and his fingers started to cramp up around his broom.   
  
Suddenly, a zooming grumble shot past them, nicking the handle of Draco's broom in a blur of reddish-brown. Before Harry knew what had happened, Draco was whirling towards the ground, his broom fluttering uselessly a few feet away. Harry completely forgot the Snitch and sped off towards Draco. He quickly dipped underneath him and safely guided him to mount Harry's broom infront of him. Harry clamped his arms securely around Draco's waist, feeling how badly he was shaking, and flew him to the ground .  
  
Once upon the grass, Harry barely noticed the mixture of shock and triumphant cheering coming from the crowd. The two turned in a slow circle, seeing the confused looks upon most of the spectators.  
  
"And WHAT an unexpected save made by Harry Potter!'" Lee Jordan screamed into the speakerphone." It seems not even a git like Malfoy could upset this virtuous and fair player-"  
  
"Stick to neutral announcing, Mr. Jordan!"  
  
"Sorry, Professor. But you got to admit, that was PRETTY unusual!"  
  
Harry gulped, knowing only too late that his helping Draco was more than suspicious. He reached out and quickly snatched Draco's broom from its slow descent towards them. He thrust it at Malfoy's chest, mounted his broom and took off.  
  
Around thirty minutes later Madam Hooch's shrill whistle broke the cheering and booing momentarily as she yelled," GRYFFINDOR WINS!"  
  
Harry accepted his hugs and pats from fellow Gryffindors and his team mates before disappearing towards the locker room a few minutes later. But before he could reach the door, an angry hand grabbed his arm and yanked him around the wall.  
  
"Why did you save me!?" Draco growled, his gray eyes teeming with anger.  
  
"I'm SORRY, it was instinct!" Harry shot back, jerking his arm out of Malfoy's grasp.  
  
"Instinct! What's with your instinct!? You should tell your instinct to shut the hell up before it gets the BOTH of us killed! Do you have ANY idea what my father would do to us if he finds out about that stunt you just pulled!?? What VOLDEMORT would do??! That was reckless! That was _STUPID_!" Draco spat, gripping his broom so tightly his already pale hands were turning whiter.  
  
"I _SAID_ I was sorry! What else do you want me to say!?" Harry shouted back, letting his broom drop from his trembling hands.  
  
"Well...I..." Draco sputtered, unable to come up with any words to describe the conflicting emotions running through his veins.  
  
Harry took a deep breath, letting his anger simmer then fizz away," You're welcome.."  
  
Draco sighed and let the grateful side win out," Thank you...Though you KNOW you're an idiot."  
  
Harry smiled a little as they walked towards the locker rooms, "Yeah, but that's what makes me special."  
  
//------------  
  
A few hours later, Harry found himself sitting in the back of the library with Draco , again chattering relentlessly about Voldemort, their friends and their own building friendship.  
  
"You know, you can't keep treating me like some ugly girl you like," Harry commented, scribbling a few paragraphs for his Potions essay on the uses of wolfsbane in medieval times.  
  
" PLEASE don't relate yourself to my love life. Its just disturbing," Draco pleaded, closing his _Defending Against Darker Forces_ book.  
  
Harry smirked and checked his textbook for further references to Wolfsbane," You know what I mean."  
  
"Yeah, well, if it wasn't for your constant need to help everyone, we'd be OK. But nooooo, you HAVE to be a bloody hero," Draco grumbled, thumbing through his books for some inspiration for an extra credit essay.  
  
"Would you of rather been a likeness to a Cauldron Cake?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"That's completely irrelevant."  
  
Harry laughed," Riiight. Admit it, Draco. You're grateful I saved your arse and just bothered that I wasn't the one who fell off his broom."  
  
Draco looked wistfully up at the ceiling," _Tables turned: Malfoy saves Potter's sorry bum_...Yeah,that has a nice ring to it."  
  
They both laughed and continued with their homework.  
  
"You know, I never would've guessed you a nice guy," Harry commented as he rolled up his parchment for Potions.  
  
"I'm not usually." Draco replied, scanning a book quickly." My father forced me to be cruel, said it was the only way people respected you. But, since my mother died...The last thing I want to do is continue advice from him...Besides...Neither Crabbe or Goyle would've comforted me like you did. They would've made some remark about how she had it coming or how I cared too much...I actually hated you for being so nice. I kind of didn't want to be in your debt."  
  
Harry didn't know exactly how to take this , "Er..."  
  
"Nah, its ok. Just know that I AM grateful you helped me out and I WILL be behind you one-hundred percent when it comes down to killing Voldemort."  
  
Harry smiled a little and nodded, finding a newfound faith in Draco. Harry quickly reached up and tugged something from his finger, holding it out to Draco.  
  
Malfoy looked over, stunned. In Harry's palm was a silver ring, two hands holding a heart with a crown atop it  
  
"Here," Harry said, smiling.  
  
Draco reached out bemused, gingerly picking up the ring from Harry's hand." Why Harry, this is all so sudden. Don't you think we should move in together first?"  
  
"Don't be a git. I found it when I was about six. I wore it on a chain until my finger grew big enough to where I could wear it. I always kind of thought it was my good luck charm since I started to get out of ALOT of beatings from my cousin Dudley and his friends. Later, I realized it was only my powers growing, but still... I checked it out at a pawn shop and its Irish...called a Cladaugh. Stands for friendships."  
  
Draco stared at it dumbfounded, not being able to force his voice to return. _'I_s this what friends do? Do friends give you meaningful stuff right from their own finger? 'Malfoy asked himself.  
  
"Just thought since I never gave you a Christmas present, this would be just as good." Harry finished, grinning.  
  
Draco stuttered, then slide the ring onto his thumb, it being just slightly too big. He looked up at Harry, finally managing an astonished smile," T-thank you..."  
  
Harry smiled bigger and they returned to their homework. 


	9. The Other Side

Harry sat at the top of the pitch, floating through the chilly afternoon air of a February Sunday. The wind was picking up, the semi-frosted grass looking like tiny islands of green in a sea of white. Harry sighed to himself and leaned forward on his knees. Everything seemed so quiet and simple when he was on his broom. He glanced down at the ground and saw a blonde-haired boy making his way across the school yard towards the pitch, followed by two large-set boys. Harry could pick up their far off conversation even from his perch in the air.  
  
"B-but, Draco! **Why**!?"  
  
"We've been loyal to you, just like our fathers!"  
  
"I could care LESS what our fathers do! As far as I'm concerned, you're dragon dung!"  
  
"But Draco! Come on!"  
  
"We promise we won't tell your father about Potter!"  
  
"Yeah,We SWEAR!"  
  
"But we can't make any promises if you don't stay"  
  
"Oh, go blow yourselves up the arse!"  
  
Harry frowned and slowly descended down until his feet softly planted on the crunchy grass. Draco was still shouting, his white features alive with rage and disgust.  
  
"Go AWAY, you pathetic excuses of flesh! You fat, idiotic lumps of lard! You filthy morons!"  
  
Crabbe and Goyle were looking about as angry as they were stupid, obviously not knowing why their master was treating them this way.  
  
"But, Draco, " Crabbe called." We're supposed to protect you. Our fathers made us PROMISE. Don't you want to please your Dad?"  
  
Draco turned on them so sharply they skidded to a halt and slipped onto the ground." My father is a good for nothing **BASTARD**! I wish I had the power to kill him, bring him back to life JUST so I can kill him again! He's nothing more than scum I scrape off my shoes! He's just a pile of flaming, stinking-"  
  
Harry had rushed forward and grabbed Draco back before he leapt upon the two bulky forms on the ground. It took quite a struggle to yank Draco's wand from his hand before he got a chance to jinx Crabbe and Goyle, both looking more and more betrayed.  
  
"Buzz off you two or I'll set him loose."  
  
Crabbe and Goyle shuffled to their feet quickly and, despite their girth, hurried off. Harry sighed and let go of Draco's arm when his ex-henchmen were well inside the school. He handed Draco his wand and got shoved back in return.  
  
"What'd you stop me for!? The world would've been a better place if you had let me kill them!" Draco spat furiously, his face still flushed with rage.  
  
"Do you want to get expelled ontop of everything else? Because if you want to, I'll gladly set up a playdate for you and those two oafs you call friends! How 'bout that? You can make your father proud and kill them!" Harry shot back.  
  
Draco's cool, gray eyes burst with fury. Before Harry could react, Draco had tackled him to the ground. Harry grunted, beginning to struggle for control of the fight. He latched onto Draco's wrists, straining to keep him from breaking free and landing punches, which he inevitably did. A few good ones landed on Harry's cheek, stomach and side. They rolled and struggled in the icy grass, snow grinding the dirt deep into their robes and shoes.   
  
Finally, Harry managed to push Draco off, rip his wand out and shout _Impedimenta_. Draco flew off his feet as his arms and legs clamped securely together, leaving him immobile.  
  
Harry straightened up, wiping some snow and mud from his cheek and stared at the fuming blonde on the grass. Puffs of visible breath burst from their mouths, as each was heavily panting from their battle.  
  
Time past until Harry was sure Draco's temper had simmered down below any attempt to kill him. Harry lifted the spell off the haughty boy and leapt back as he got up and stormed past him.  
  
"Where are you going?" Harry shouted to him.  
  
"Go to hell," Draco shot back viciously.  
  
//------------  
  
"I shouldn't have said that about his father," Harry mumbled miserably to Ron.  
  
Ron scoffed and pointed his wand at the small canary he was to make sound like a music box. It ended up sounding something like nails on a chalk board.  
  
Hermione reached over and silenced the ear-piercing bird with a flick of her wand," Don't kill yourself over it, Harry. This _IS_ Malfoy we're talking about here."  
  
"Yeah, what does he care if you bad mouth his father?" Ron added on, trying again with the canary.  
  
Harry sighed as his own canary hopped into his hand. Stroking it with thumb, the bird cooed happily, slowly falling asleep." I know better than that..."  
  
"Yeah, you do. So, if Malfoy really IS your new 'friend', then he'll realize you made a mistake and come talk to you," Hermione rationalized, performing the spell to result in a beautiful-sounding canary.  
  
Harry stared absentmindedly at his blue bird, watching it nod off in his palm. Draco hadn't spoken to him for three days, what were the chances he'd up and come to Harry now? He knew Ron and Hermione were right in some aspect, but he also knew that if HE had been insulted that low, he'd expect the other person to come to HIM. And he dreaded this common sense and half hated himself for knowing it.  
  
"What are you doing?" Hermione asked as Harry gathered his things ten minutes before the bell.  
  
"I need to apologize to Draco," He replied setting down the canary, who looked rather annoyed he woke her up.  
  
"Oh,come on,Harry. Have some PRIDE. Remember pride? Well, you lose more and more each day you're friends with the Bouncing Ferret, " Ron commented, giving up on his bird." Its almost disgusting how friendly you guys are together."  
  
"Ron's got a point, Harry... Its just too weird picturing you friends with Draco Malfoy. You two have been enemies since you first came to Hogwarts, its impossible he gave up all his jealousy and hatred for you so quickly, JUST because his mum died." Hermione added.  
  
"He's not as bad as you think, you know. Sure, he's still cold and hot-headed...but if you just get him away from his father's influence, he can manage normalcy," Harry retorted, feeling more than irritated at his friends' lack of faith.  
  
"I don't know Harry. Its just too odd not to think anything's up. Nothing in our past can prove Malfoy has good intentions this time," Hermione continued, despite Harry's angry glare.  
  
"**FINE**, then _DON'T_ believe me. But I know I'm right about Malfoy. I don't know why, but I KNOW his heart is in a good place...He just needs the right friends to help him see that," Harry said, shoving his bag on.  
  
The minute the bell rang, Harry stormed out of the classroom, knocking over a few classmates on the way. He just walked, not in the mood to have dinner with the others and not in the mood to hide out in the common room. He knew everyone was wary of Draco, he was as well. But he wasn't going to let that stop his gut feeling. He knew Draco was different from his father...and if Harry could save Draco from the same fate of being a Death Eater, he would do all it takes.  
  
"**_UMPF_**!"  
  
Harry stumbled back and dropped his books. He quickly gathered the strewn books and parchments, stammering apologies when he looked up and saw Draco doing the same. They both looked down and finished picking up their things. Draco turned to leave, but paused when Harry told him to wait.  
  
"What do you want, Potter? Want to add something else?"  
  
Harry shoved his things back into his bag and forced himself to look Draco straight on," I'm sorry I said those things, Draco. I really am. I went over the line, and if I could, I'd take 'em back."  
  
Draco looked up, having a struggle behind his eyes. Obviously one side won because he mumbled," Fine..."  
  
"Look, Draco...I know this probably doesn't mean much, but...I have faith in you."  
  
Draco blinked, staring in skepticism at the sincere look in Harry's eyes." But...Why? Even_ I_ think you're an idiot."  
  
"Maybe so, but I know to trust my instincts, and they tell me you're a good guy." Harry replied.  
  
Draco shifted awkwardly, feeling rather horrible now that he had dismissed Harry so quickly." I...um...er...Well...I'm...you know..."  
  
"Sorry?" Harry offered, slightly amused.  
  
"Yeah, that thing," Draco mumbled.  
  
"Apology accepted...Bygones-be-bygones?" Harry asked, holding out his hand.  
  
Draco nodded and shook Harry's hand ," Its been pretty hard not having any flunkies being at your beck and call."  
  
"I can only imagine," Harry replied with a slight smile.  
  
"Oh! I almost forgot!" Draco exclaimed, reaching inside his bag and pulling out the Daily Prophet.   
  
It didn't take Harry long at all to discover Draco's interest with this edition. There, plastered in malevolent black letters, read ' **MISSING REPORTER'S BODY DISCOVERED IN CHIPPENHAM'**. Harry didn't need to read more.  
  
"She had been tortured," Draco filled in, seeing Harry's eyes drop from the article quickly after seeing the title." They could hardly recognize her body when it was found in a well of this farmer's. Muggle. Didn't know what the hell was going on when the Ministry showed up. Had to get his memory modified...Stupid Muggles...."  
  
Harry's throat felt dry and his heart slightly ached. Yeah, he never really liked Rita Skeeter, but she still was dead. She'd never write another annoying piece on Harry's love life or see that irritating quill she had that wrote complete nonsense.  
  
"Wasn't she the broad that wrote that article in _Witch Weekly_ about you and Granger?" Draco asked in the middle of Harry's thoughts.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"And didn't she do that piece in _The Quibbler_ where you named all the Death Eaters, including my father?" Draco went on.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"_Well_?" Draco asked, eyebrows raised.  
  
Harry frowned, "Well, what?"  
  
"Hello, moron. She wrote all this stuff about you, had PLENTY of interaction with you, knows LOTS bout you, and yet you're still stumped why she was taken and killed? " Draco drawled impatiently.  
  
Harry shifted, "Well, I had a feeling that's why...But it doesn't make sense why they'd take Buckman Cherrywood or Pansy for that matter."  
  
"Pansy could've well been my fault...Wrong place at the wrong time sort of deal. I'm not too worried," Draco added.  
  
"She was in your **house**, Malfoy. She liked you. Doesn't that even make you the LEAST bit upset?"  
  
Draco looked at Harry as if he had said the world was made of cotton candy and there were frogs shooting out his ears.  
  
"Oh, nevermind. Bloody git," Harry mumbled.  
  
"_What_? Am I SUPPOSED to be upset? Is that the goody-goody thing to do?" Draco retorted as they walked down the corridor to the Great Hall.  
  
"Well, that's usually what NORMAL people do when someone they know is gone," Harry replied, stuffing the paper into his bag.  
  
"In case you haven't noticed Professor Potter, I'm not normal. And why would anyone WANT to be?" Draco went on, looking visibly ruffled.  
  
"Agh, get off it Draco. You're just a pompous idiot who's grown up rich and snobby. You're not apart of us down here on Earth,"  
  
Draco shoved Harry slightly," Hey now. Just because I've been BLESSED with so much." He motioned to his face," DOESN'T mean I'm snobby."  
  
Harry stifled a laugh as they entered the Great Hall side by side. Draco looked at Harry as he clapped his hand over his mouth, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Oh, shove it out your ear," Draco remarked, marching indignantly to the Slytherin table.  
  
Harry walked over and took his seat besides Hermione.  
  
"Everything all right, again?" She asked, plucking a plump chicken leg from the bowl infront of them.  
  
Harry nodded spearing a baked potato and setting it on his plate.  
  
"You know what we think though, "Ron added, his mouth full of chicken.  
  
"Yeah, but...I got to think for myself. I know Draco's good...He won't betray me," Harry replied.  
  
Hermione and Ron exchanged a look, then went on eating. The topic they discussed next was Rita Skeeter's discovered body.  
  
"Why do you think he dumped ol' Skeeter first and not Cherrywood?" Ron inquired as he plopped two backed potatoes on his plate.  
  
"Who knows. Maybe he disposed of them all already and we've only just found the one," Hermione said.  
  
Harry's mind trailed off their conversation as he did some personal thinking of his own. What would be the use of kidnapping Rita though? Its not as if she knew any in-depth facts about him, they were just all lies. Sure, she knew his accounts of that night in the graveyard, but then again, EVERYONE knew now. It didn't make sense. Why kill a reporter who wrote fiction and a man who played with animals? Why?

* * *

A/N: Sorry I didn't comment in the last chapter. I TOTALLY meant to, but you know how things get. I'm hopelessly absentminded. So, in reply to a reviewer named "Jeff", YES! I'd LOVE for you to be my beta. I need one DESPERATELY! My spellcheck isn't working right so there're all these obnoxious mistakes, plus, I'm just too lazy to go through all my chapters and find the screw-ups. So, if you're still up for the job, lemme know. I'll be anxiously awaiting! 


	10. Hidden Suspects

  
There's going to be mild sexual content, SO,  
  
if u dun like that stuff, skip the next few   
  
paragraphs or just skip this part all together  
  
and wait for tomorrow's edition  
  
- Management

* * *

"I'll never understand you, Harry," Hermione stated, tucking her legs to the side as they sat down on the blanket.  
  
Harry settled across from her and set down the picnic basket Dobby and the other Hogwarts elves put together for them," What? Why not?"  
  
Hermione observed him as he unpacked sandwiches, butterbeer bottles and several pies and tarts," Why do you believe in Malfoy so blindly?"  
  
Harry looked up at her and stuttered awkwardly. He hated talking about this, and it seemed that's all Hermione ever wanted to talk about these days," I told you a million times, Hermione. I just do. You can feel that sort of thing in a person...and I'd like to think my instincts are right on the money. Now, come on, lets talk about something else...It IS Valentines day and you've been nagging me about it for the past month. So, just enjoy it."  
  
Hermione sighed and smiled, taking the butterbeer Harry handed her," Cause I can see what a HUGE effort you put into it...All those long minutes begging the house-elves to make a picnic because you forgot."  
  
Harry blushed and fidgeted with the plates and napkins, "Well...I...er...Its not that I forgot, per say. Its just..."  
  
Hermione smirked," You forgot."  
  
"Yeah, pretty much."  
  
Hermione giggled, leaned forward and softly kissed his lips. She wasted no time in closing the space between them, crawling ontop of his lap and pressing every inch of her body against his. Harry rose his eyebrows, completely thrown off by Hermione's forcefulness as she dipped her hand under his jacket and began to feel around on his bare stomach. When she started to slowly unzip his pants, Harry jerked away.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Hermione looked at him surprised at first, then frowned," What? I thought boys liked that sort of thing."  
  
Harry squirmed under her probing stare, "Well...I guess they do...I mean, I guess I do, I just never-"  
  
"Never felt it," Hermione finished.  
  
Harry blushed instantly, looking anywhere but at her searching eyes. He felt her fingers trail back down to his zipper and tug it down again. Harry's cheek burned as he frantically scanned the pitch for any curious eyes that might wonder what they were doing. "Um...H-Hermione? M-maybe we shouldn't-shouldn't do this here."  
  
Hermione leaned up and brushed her lips against his earlobe, sending a shiver down his spine," Scared you'll enjoy it?"  
  
Harry felt her touch start to graze the waistband of his boxers, sending surges of heat all through his body," No...Wait, I mean, well...yeah, I'll enjoy it I think...I mean...I know I'll enjoy it...Not that I've ever enjoyed it before...Wait, I mean, not that anyone has ever done it to me before..."  
  
Hermione's giggle blew on the skin of his neck as she kissed and nibbled, almost pushing Harry over the edge," Calm down, Harry...Its your first time so, I'll make sure you enjoy yourself."  
  
Harry tensed as her fingertips crept under his boxers and started to drift downwards," Don't you think we'll get caught?"  
  
Hermione's lips brushed upwards and nibbled on his earlobe again," Not until you're satisfied."  
  
Harry held his breath and squeezed his eyes shut, not knowing what to expect. The sensation of her fingers brushing over him was nothing short of fabulous ecstasy. A deep moan escaped his throat as she wrapped her hand around him gingerly. His heart was furiously thumping in his chest as his breathing started to pick up.  
  
But before she could go any further, a loud hoot jerked him from the euphoria. He popped open his eyes and suddenly realized that at any moment, a student could walk past and see them clear as day, Hermione's hand obviously down his pants. He pushed her hand off and quickly did up his zipper.  
  
Hermione looked at him stunned," What's wrong? Why'd you make me stop?"  
  
Harry jerked his chin towards the sky as a tawny owl came swooping down and landed atop the wicket basket. Harry smoothed down his shirt and jacket and plucked the letter from its beak. The owl snatched up a sandwich and flew off. Unfolding it, he could see the ashamed look on Hermione's face out of the corner of his eye. He sighed and read over the brief scribbling on the parchment.  
  
"_Harry,  
  
Destroy this as soon as you read it.  
  
I'm going to get straight to the point. We're worried for your safety. We have reason to believe Voldemort might have an agent in your midst watching your every move right now. Be careful! Stick to your instincts and never go ANYWHERE alone. And PLEASE, do NOT go seeking trouble. Stay put and keep under Dumbledore's nose. DO NOT REPLY. We'll contact you if necessary.  
  
Watch yourself,  
  
Moony  
_  
Harry frowned and crumbled the note, placing it on the grass. He pulled out his wand and aimed it at the ball.  
  
"Do you really think that's necessary?" Hermione asked, watching him.  
  
"He said to destroy it, so, I'm going to destroy it," Harry said before he mumbled _Evanesco_. The paper vanished instantly.  
  
"What if Ron wanted to read it? Or ME for that matter. You didn't even let me see it," Hermione complained, adjusting her burgundy skirt.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'll just recall what it said to you. You never read my mail anyway," Harry commented.  
  
"Yes I do. What? All of a sudden you don't trust me?" Hermione said, frowning at him.  
  
"I trust you, Hermione. I DO, I swear. It just didn't cross my mind to wait after I had read it. I'm sorry."  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes at him and stood up," First you lead me on, THEN you push me off and now you can't even read a stupid note to me. What's going on with you, Harry?"  
  
Harry frowned, bewildered. He was sure he missed something, "Nothing, I swear. I SAID I trust you and that I'm sorry...What else do you expect me to say?"  
  
Hermione's cheeks flushed as she jumped to her feet," I'm not going to TELL you what to say Harry! I expected you to atleast be a LITTLE tactful after practically shoving me off of you after...YOU KNOW!"  
  
Harry blinked at her shouting, then watched speechlessly as she stormed away." What just happened?"  
  
//------------  
  
"I'm sure she was just in one of her moods. You know Hermione, she changes moods faster than a Snitch changes course," Ron commented as he pulled a book down from the shelf. He paused to check the title, frowned putting it back, then pulled out the one beside it called _Arithmancy Basics_." Must be the hormones."  
  
Harry sighed and leaned back against the tabletop watching Ron scan the book," I guess...So, what's that for?"  
  
Ron glanced up at him and scrunched his mouth to the side," I'm doing miserably in Arithmancy, it's almost ridiculous. And Hermione refuses to help me. Says 'You learn from experience.' Who cares about bloody experience? .I want to PASS. But nooo, her bloody majesty wouldn't give me a break. Hey, are you any good at it?"  
  
Harry shrugged as Ron turned the book around and showed him a problem," Does that make any sense to you?"  
  
Harry glanced it over, "Yeah, actually."  
  
Ron beamed," YES! You're my new tutor. Wait...You've never taken Arithmancy, have you?"  
  
"Nope. But its relatively similar to the math they taught me in primary school."  
  
"Primary school? Oh, that's where you went before Hogwarts, right?" Ron asked, interest twinkling in his eyes.  
  
Harry nodded and took the book from Ron, looking it over," Its just adding up all these numbers from names...nothing too elaborate. Just based on mathematical fact rather than foreseeing anything."  
  
"Mathe-whatsits? No wonder Hermione's a wiz at it, she loves that by-the-book stuff." Ron went on, almost to himself.  
  
"_Harry_? OH! HARRY!"  
  
Harry jumped as Draco rushed forward, followed by an onslaught of 'SHHHHHs'.  
  
"Oh, cram it," Draco spat at them before he ducked into their aisle." Harry, I've been looking all over for you!"  
  
Harry and Ron frowned as Draco pushed them to the end of the aisle and lowered his voice considerably. "Ok, well, apparently my Dad hasn't heard of me dumping Crabbe and Goyle...-YES, Weasley, I dumped them. Don't look so surprised-..Anyways, so, he sent me a letter telling me that he gave Mum a proper burial. And also that I should lay low until all the heat dies down about Rita Skeeter. BUT, that I should be excited to hear that he personally was entrusted to dispose of that Cherrywood chap."  
  
Harry's jaw dropped at this. Draco's face was filled with both shock at the news and excitement at telling them." I almost didn't believe it, but no...there was his crest at the bottom with his signature. Seems he's almost half hoping it gets intercepted and someone reads it and finds out he killed someone. Disgusting git."   
  
Harry frowned and leaned back against the window," Thats so weird..."  
  
"Why?" Ron inquired, glancing between Harry and Draco.  
  
"Because...I get that letter from Lupin, then the next day Cherrywood ends up dead. Not even the _Daily Prophet_ knows yet." Harry replied in a low voice.  
  
"Well, I can only assume Voldemort's being more quiet about it all...Not wanting anyone to have a heads up," Draco added.  
  
"I can't believe you can say his name!" Ron interrupted incredulously.  
  
Draco shifted," Well...its nothing I'm proud of...But being brought up to look up to that sick bastard has had its effects I guess."  
  
"Anyways, that still doesn't explain WHY he killed Buckman. Write to your Dad and see if you can get it out of him without making it sound suspicious," Harry said.  
  
"WRITE to him? I'll probably end up telling him off. Besides, its only a matter of time before he finds out about Crabbe and Goyle," Draco replied frowning.  
  
"Then do it IMMEDIATELY," Harry said in response.  
  
Draco fumed silently," Is this how you treat ALL your friends? Just boss them around to do stuff for you?"  
  
" Pretty much," Ron replied.  
  
They chuckled half-heartedly as Harry punched Ron's arm in protest.  
  
"But, seriously, Harry...I think we should be more careful than sending Malfoy to write to his father. I mean, what if he already knows and is just letting us on?" Ron asked, rubbing the spot on his arm where Harry punched." I mean, I personally don't care WHAT happens to Malfoy here, but you sure do."  
  
Draco shot Ron a cold glare in response.  
  
"We're going to have to take that chance. He's closing in on me, Ron. I can feel it. My scar's been burning more frequently now, and its not his emotions. I need to know what he's doing and why," Harry replied.  
  
"Do you honestly think that once you face him, you're going to be able to defeat him?" questioned Draco.  
  
"Honestly, I do.." Harry said rather solemnly." I'm not going to let him escape one more time. If its the last thing I do, Voldemort will die when last we meet."  
  
The boys looked at Harry warily, neither sure Harry could fulfill his far-fetched plan.  
  
"So, what now?" Ron asked.  
  
"Draco, write to your Dad as soon as possible and ask about Cherrywood. Ron, write to your Dad as well and see if the Ministry has any leads to where Voldemort's hiding out or what he's up to. I'll go find Hermione and see if we can't check out the Dark Forest for any clues as to why Voldemort would want to hang around there and kidnap Cherrywood."  
  
Draco and Ron nodded, then left to carry out the orders. Harry sighed and looked ahead of him. he frowned and reached over pulling a book out that had suddenly seemed to have come out of nowhere. It read _Ancient Monsters and Their Presence in Dark Arts_. Harry frowned," Where'd you come from? Didn't see you during Christmas..."  
  
He opened it up and walked out of the library, flipping through each page. There were odd looking dragons, huge serpents, pixie devils and everything in-between. He kept on reading, not knowing that he was dangerously close to solving the mystery and that the spy knew it. 


	11. New Accounts

"Wait...Uh...Harry? I think I did this wrong..."  
  
Harry paused his writing and peered over at Ron's work." Lets see....Ummm.....Yeah, see here? You forgot to add in this 'A'. Now try it."  
  
Ron hunched back over his paper and scribbled the new estimates. Harry went back to his Potions essay, writing the last few lines and sighed as he finished. Quickly measuring it, he mumbled," Ah., two inches over."  
  
"Better to be an overachiever than under," Hermione commented as she thumbed through one of her textbooks.  
  
It was a perfectly lovely April afternoon, and somehow Hermione had talked them into staying inside during lunch to get some extra study time in.  
  
"But no human being is a natural overachiever. They only do it because A)Want extra credit, B) Didn't know they did it and C) Are bored and have nothing better to do." Ron said as he gave up on his Arithmancy. "And Harry isn't ANY of those things."  
  
"Well, I should think not. Harry obviously has more potential than any of you thought," Hermione replied, still keeping her eyes flicking over each page.  
  
"We know he has potential...but come ON, Hermione. There's more to life than studying!" Ron said exasperated.  
  
"If you got out of that state of mind, you'd think differently,"  
  
"Well, if it wasn't for you whispering sweet nothings into Harry's ear while you were snogging, we'd still have our normal, sane friend," Ron said with a huff.  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes. Harry sighed and tuned them out while they continued on, much more loudly.  
  
"WELL, maybe its been a good move for Harry to spend more time with me, than with you lot. He OBVIOUSLY has been improving since he's started going out with me. His grades are proof alone. I did that. What did you ever do for him?"  
  
"DO? I did LOADS. We had FUN. LOTS of fun. THATS what I did. You just gave him books and a brain," Ron retorted, his ears starting to slowly turn red.  
  
"Yes I did and he has more use for brains than any bummish FUN. Fun will never get him anywhere. He's better off staying clear of you all together," Hermione shouted, her cheeks flushing.  
  
"Bloody 'ell! I could hear you two all the way from our table. HONESTLY! What are you shouting about anyway?" Draco hissed as he slide in on Harry's other side.  
  
Hermione and Ron shot him sharp glances, both replying in angry, loud voices.  
  
Draco raised his eyebrows and mumbled," Sorry I asked..."  
  
Not a moment too soon, a flutter of wings interrupted the argument momentarily as owls came swooping down over the Great Hall. A small gray owl plopped a rolled up paper in Hermione's empty bowl. As she paid it and continued the row with Ron, Harry reached over and plucked the newspaper from her outraged but loose hand. He spread it out and began to read.  
  
"So, you really think Harry's better of without me, do you? And what? You think his life is going to be all sunshine and daises?" Ron grumbled hotly.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not. But he will be for the better after me," Hermione replied haughtily.  
  
"You're going to turn him into a female YOU!" Ron retorted angrily.  
  
"SO?"  
  
"_SO_?! He's a GUY, Hermione. That much perfectionist blood and he's going to turn out a miserable git like Percy."  
  
"Maybe Percy has it right."  
  
"Maybe he DOESN'T. Putting his career before his family...Disgusting. Harry would NEVER do that."  
  
"So, what? You're saying I would?"  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
"_Maybe_!? Why I-"  
  
"OI,SHUT UP!"  
  
Hermione and Ron blinked in shock at Harry's interruption, almost angered he would have the nerve to interrupt such an important discussion. But Harry left them little time to reply their objections when he started to read from the front page of the _Daily Prophet_.  
  
" **MASS DISAPPEARANCE HAS WIZARDING WORLD IN UPROAR**_:....Late last night, five witches and wizards were abducted from their work place or home. Suspicions are high that it was You-Know-Who, though the Ministry of Magic refuses to explain on why. The fourth kidnapping over the past five months has left all of the community baffled as to why the victims were taken. Speculation shows it has something to do with the Boy-Who-Lived, young Harry Potter. Though concrete facts are still elusive, this reporter says its just You-Know-Who's way of grabbing Mr. Potter's attention. Despite this obvious observation, the Minister of Magic still denies any comments on the subject other than that the Ministry is working overtime to stop the random kidnappings. In the meantime, Witches and Wizards all over the world are panicking at this outbreak of disappearances, since no one yet has been returned safe and sound_..."  
  
Harry glanced up at the others, seeing their stunned expressions. He settled his eyes on Ron, knowing the next part he was about to read aloud was going to make him mad," _Among the missing victims, was the young Percy Weasley, assistant to the late Mr. Crouch_ ..."  
  
Ron's face reacted just as Harry had imagined it would. His skin went ghostly pale as his mouth hung open in a silent "what?". His coffee brown eyes bulged out and his hand started to shake badly. Neville and Lee Jordan, who had overhead, were patting his back continuously, mumbling things like," Breathe, Ron. Just breathe." and "Its alright Ron. He'll be ok."  
  
None of this, however, seemed to be comforting Ron in the least, because he turned on Draco and roared," Its YOUR fault! YOU'RE probably the one who suggested they take my brother! Probably your bloody father who did it too! The rat! The scum! THE BASTARD!"  
  
Draco started to fume, but just as he was getting up, Harry's hand grabbed his arm and guided him back to his seat. It was Harry himself who stood up, towering over Ron's furious scarlet face," **How _DARE_ you**!"  
  
Ron winced at Harry's loud, booming shout. The Great Hall fell silent to the yell, peering over curiously at the only boy standing up. Even the teachers paused their conversations to see who made the noise.  
  
"You....You...Ungrateful little FECK! You irrational, STUPID GIT! How DARE you blame this on Malfoy! I'm SICK of this! Ever since I became friends with him, you've done NOTHING but bad mouth him! Well, I'VE HAD IT! " Harry bellowed, feeling his skin throbbing with the kept in rage." I have full faith in him, but OBVIOUSLY that doesn't seem to suffice you! You CLEARLY don't trust ME to trust him. So, its obvious we have no business being friends if you can't even trust me."  
  
And with that, Harry climbed from the bench and strode purposely to the doors, students leaping out of the way. He had half cleared the yard when Draco caught up with him. It took quite a bit of jogging and a constant fast pace, but Draco had managed to keep himself inline with Harry's stride.  
  
"You know...You didn't have to do that," He said, watching Harry's burning face.  
  
"Yes I did...He can't get away with not trusting me...Friends just trust eachother. Its what they do," Harry replied, keeping his eyes straight ahead, knowing if he looked anywhere else he'd see Ron's angry face and feel the need to slug it.  
  
"Well. If its worth anything...I trust you."  
  
Harry stopped abruptly, making Draco skid a few paces ahead of him. He stared at Draco's pale but sincere face for awhile before finding the perfect words to respond with," Thank you."  
  
Draco sighed to himself and offered a smile," Thought you were going to have a row with me as well. Honestly, Potter. I've never seen you so angry. It was almost...scary."  
  
Harry exhaled and folded his arms,"Well..I seem to have a temper when it comes to injustices."  
  
"No kidding..."  
  
They stood there in silence, each taking in what the other said. Knowing this was the weirdest alliance ever created, but that it seemed to work eerily well.  
  
"I still think you're a bloody moron."  
  
Harry glanced at Draco and managed a weak smile. A sudden flicker darted Harry's attention from Draco to a little light past him. Harry stepped backward a few steps, finally realizing where his angry walk lead them. On the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Squinting his eyes, Harry looked back to the speck of light he saw deep within the thick trees. No sooner had he started looking that he saw it again, winking at him from the distance." See that?"  
  
Draco frowned and turned, scanning the trees skeptically,"Uhh...what? What are you-...Wait. What was that?"  
  
Harry licked his lips and started forward," Lets find out."  
  
"Harry! Are you _mad_?" Draco exclaimed." That's the Forbidden Forest. Its too dangerous. That's why they call it the Forbidden Forest, because its **FORBIDDEN**. If we were allowed in there, they would've called it the Come-Right-In Forest, or the Welcome-Students Forest. But NO! Its the _FORBIDDEN_ Forest."  
  
Harry glanced back at his nervous comrade," Honestly, Draco. You sound just like Hermione."  
  
"Granger!?! Oh,forget that then! Lets go! Infact, lets go deeper than that odd light! Lets go deeper than any Hogwarts student ever has before!" Draco declared, walking past Harry and into the forest.  
  
Harry smiled and shook his head, following. Soon enough, they were weaving their way through thick bushes, large trees and darkness. Harry pulled out his wand and murmured _Lumos_. Instantly, a light glowed from the end of it.. He stepped infront of Draco to light their path, hearing more than enough grumbles of annoyance from behind.  
  
"_HONESTLY_! You would think they'd trim this bloody mess. My robes are being ripped to shreds," Draco complained, Harry hearing the distinct sound of cloth being torn in two not a second later." OH BLOODY HELL!"  
  
Harry couldn't help but snicker lightly, Draco's anti-nature demeanor was horribly amusing. It took all in him not to laugh right out when he saw Draco get his cloak tangled in the branches of a particularly short, gangly tree. But his eye caught sight of something that all together threw his mind from Draco's misfortunes. The flicker was growing brighter, reflecting the dim light eminating from Harry's wand. Harry ducked down to avoid blocking any of the light from reaching whatever it was that had beckoned them there.  
  
Finally arriving at the source of the glinting, Harry half expected some spectacular thing. Some wondrous mystery he stumbled upon. But to his great disappointment, the thing he reached out and took was nothing spectacular or mysterious. Infact, it was downright depressing. In his palm lay an ordinary pair of thin-rimmed spectacles. The light that had lured them this deep into the forest was nothing but some common reading glasses. Harry sunk down to the mossy ground as Draco took the glasses to inspect.  
  
"All this way for a pair of specs'? Isn't that special," He mumbled, turning them over in his hand, then trying them on for size.  
  
Harry sighed and leaned back on his palms when something cold and slick came in contact with his skin. Harry gave a start and quickly withdrew his hand. Pointing the light down at the spot that had just moments ago contained his hand, he saw something small and green. Harry leaned over and saw that it looked like an animal.  
  
"A frog!" Harry said incredulously.  
  
Draco walked over and crouched down besides him. Harry frowned and looked closer, noticing that the frog wasn't moving. He reached down to pick it up when he realized it wasn't a real frog at all.  
  
"Good lord, its a piece of jewelry!" Draco exclaimed.  
  
Harry turned it over in his palm, noticing how plain the silver underside was, but how brilliantly green the frog was. It seemed to be made of shards of emerald, glinting and sparkling in the cast of dulled silver. The one eye that could be seen was made of a small piece of ruby, while the frog's belly seemed to be created out of pearl. "How odd...Such a beautiful thing out here like this."  
  
Draco reached over and took it for inspection," No kidding. But it seems to be harmless. Probably just some student's keepsake that got lost during one of Hagrid's old classes. Wouldn't be surprised if it fell right out of the poor bloke's pocket as he ran screaming from one of Hagrid's creatures."  
  
Harry took the frog from Draco's probing hands and stared at it. He could very well see a student losing it, their parents being furious that they lost such a honorable treasure." I should turn it into McGonagal."  
  
"What for?" Draco shouted, looking at Harry as if he had three heads.  
  
"Well, the person who lost it might be looking for it."  
  
"Oh, for Christ Sake, Harry. Stop being such a bloody saint and keep it. They lost it and OBVIOUSLY didn't go trying to look for it because its still here. Besides, no one will know," Draco said, taking the frog from Harry's hand and slipping it into Harry's cloak pocket." Its yours now."  
  
Harry frowned, feeling the lump in his pocket that now contained the brilliant frog. He sighed and got up, leading the way back out of the forest. As sunlight blinded their eyes, they awkwardly made their way back across the yard and into the school.  
  
"Are you sure no ones going to be looking for it?" Harry asked nervously as they headed towards their dormitories..  
  
"No. Besides, its yours now. If they come after you, just give 'em a good hex." Draco replied as he headed down the hall towards the Slytherin dungeons.  
  
"But, what if-" Harry started.  
  
"ITS YOURS! " Draco shouted from the end of the corridor.  
  
Harry pulled the frog from his pocket and rubbed its ruby red eye with his thumb gently.  
  
" I guess your mine then..." he stated before he stuffed the green amphibian back into his pocket and made his way to the Gryffindor tower to pick up his things. 


	12. You and Me

Hey Pepz,  
  
Here comes another chapter with  
  
hot and steamy make out scenes. SO  
  
for those of u who have weak  
  
constitutions or just dun like 16 year olds  
  
getting some, skip this chapter and wait for  
  
tomorrow's addition  
  
Thanks-  
  
Management

* * *

Hermione popped open her eyes with a gasp and quickly searched the room, half expecting to see everyone staring at her in shock. She sat up slowly, barely realizing that everyone in her dormitory was still fast asleep and not awake gawking at her. Sighing, she pushed back loose strands of her hair and laid back down. She had never had such an intense and vivid dream. She could've sworn it was real up until the moment she awoke. With a nervous laugh ,Hermione closed her eyes once more and couldn't help but blush furiously. She was more than grateful that the dream would stay in her mind only and that Harry would never know what she had seen....She'd die of embarrassment if he ever found out. She'd just _die_.  
  
//------------  
  
"You know though, it only goes so far. Eventually, you're going to HAVE to start proving you can do the job."  
  
Draco snorted at Harry, tossing his broom over his shoulder. They were in the middle of giving Ginny Weasley flying lessons that late Tuesday afternoon, talking more than teaching.  
  
"Do you mind? I'm in the bloody sky and can fall off at ANY moment, and all you two can do is blab," Ginny called down from her perch on Harry's broomstick.  
  
"Oh, for Pete's sake, you're only three feet off the ground. How hard can you fall from three feet?" Draco retorted, looking up at her.  
  
Ginny ruffled indignantly, scowling down at him.  
  
Harry laughed a little and looked up at her as well," But honestly, Ginny. You can't get hurt as long as you stay near us. Draco's got his broom, so he can catch you if you DO fall."  
  
"I'll _WHAT_?" Draco remarked, looking sharply at Harry.  
  
"Well, she DOES have my broom, Malfoy. What do you expect me to do? Levitate myself up and save her?" Harry said, getting rather annoyed.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Harry shook his head at him and looked back to Ginny," Keep at it Gin. Now, I want you to lean forward slightly, going straight ahead, and then start leaning from side to side."  
  
Ginny nodded obediently and did as Harry instructed. It was supposed to look like zigzags, but Ginny accomplished odd looking lines going back and forth. To watch her slow progress was excruciating.  
  
"Bloody 'ell...Can't you go up there with her so we can hurry this along? We've missed half of dinner already," Draco complained.  
  
Harry sighed and called up to her," Hey, Ginny. Come back down."  
  
Ginny more than willingly swooped down to them, toppling off her broom as she landed. Harry helped her to her feet as Draco sniggered. Harry shushed him and mounted his Firebolt.  
  
"Now, I want you to sit here," He said ,indicating the spot infront of him.  
  
Ginny went pale, "W-what? You're...You're flying with me?"  
  
"Yeah. There's not much I can do from the ground and maybe me up here with you will get you more comfortable with speed."  
  
"Or else we're stuck here till next winter," Draco commented under his breath.  
  
Ginny nervously came forward, climbing on the broom infront of Harry. She tensed up as his hands came across her hips.  
  
"Now, kick off the ground hard," Harry said in her ear, making shivers run down her spine.  
  
Ginny bit her lip and kicked, the Firebolt shooting like a bullet from the grass. Harry quickly grasped her tightly around the waist until she got control of the broom again. He sighed and leaned forward, pressing his front fully against her back. Ginny knew she was red all over.  
  
"OK, now, I want you to do what I told you earlier. But go faster this time."  
  
Ginny nodded and attempted the maneuver. She knew she was doing horribly because none of her attention was on flying. It was somewhere around her back where Harry's warmth was burning into her skin and on her neck where his breath was softly puffing. But mostly it was on her stomach where Harry was holding on tightly.  
  
"No no no. Ginny, you're not even trying. Here, let me help you."  
  
Ginny seized up as Harry reached forward even more and laid his hands ontop of hers," Now, you make movements like this....yeah..Thats it...Feel it? Good. That's how its supposed to feel. Nothing overdone or stressed, just smooth, easy guiding. The Firebolt doesn't require extraneous effort to fly it."

Down below, Draco couldn't help his subtle snigger.There was just too much innuendo in Harry's words not to say anything. "Thats the ticket Potter, you show Weasley JUST how to handle your _broom_."

Harry scowled but Ginny didn't seem phased. She could feel herself grinning like a stupid little school girl. She had told herself over and over that she was over Harry, but she kept coming back to him. She couldn't help herself. He was just too perfect a guy to move on from.

"Ok, great, now...lets try something else."  
  
The rest of the lesson went on like this, Harry instructing, Ginny smiling, Draco yawning. Soon enough they were heading back to the school, picturing all the food they were going to eat.  
  
When they reached the Great Hall, it was all but empty. It just dawned on them that they had missed dinner all together.  
  
"Uh god, I'm going to die," Draco groaned, leaning back against the wall.  
  
Ginny frowned, looking absolutely guilty," I'm so sorry you guys..."  
  
"Well, you should be," Draco said sharply.  
  
"Oh hush, we can just go down to the kitchens. I'm sure Dobby will be more than happy to whip us up something," Harry replied, already walking into the hall.  
  
//------------  
  
Hours later, Harry and Ginny climbed through the portrait hole and crossed the common room, laughing heartily. Hermione looked up from her book and felt a brief surge of jealousy. It quickly vanished, to be replaced by flaming embarrassment.  
  
"Hey Hermione," Harry said grinning, sitting down in the chair besides her.  
  
"Uhhh..." Hermione said, her mind completely blanking out. Her eyes couldn't help but flutter down to his lap, and a burning blush followed. She ripped her gaze away from their focus and hastily got to her feet, mumbling," Uh, I'm tired..goodnight."  
  
Harry frowned as she whisked herself to the girls' dormitories. "What was that all about?"  
  
Ginny, taking Hermione's seat , shrugged and plucked a chocolate frog from a pile infront of her. She handed Harry one and they ate in silence.  
  
Hermione's queer behavior lasted the remainder of that week. She always veered off course when they were heading towards eachother and she never met his eyes anymore. Seemed the only people she talked to was Ron and occasionally Draco. Harry was positive he wasn't about to go to Ron to ask what's wrong with Hermione, so that left only one option.  
  
//------------  
  
"What's wrong with her? Oh, how many ways I could answer that..." Draco replied looking up dreamily.  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes at him, tossing the wolfsbane into their cauldron," You know what I mean."  
  
Draco sighed and slid his pile of roots into the brew after Harry stirred briskly," Fine. Well, I'm not sure I'm the person to tell you...All I have to say is, you're taking Legilimency lessons, use 'em."  
  
Harry frowned and rolled this over in his mind. Use his knowledge of Legilimency? Professor Snape HAD taught him how to break into minds with Legilimency. But could he really use it on Hermione? Wasn't that sort of violating?  
  
"Potter! Watch it!"  
  
Harry snapped back into reality just in time to leap back with Draco as their cauldron spewed bright blue smoke and bubbled onto the table and floor. The potion chewed right through the table and scorched the stone floor. Needless to say, Snape wasn't exactly too keen on giving them full points for the day.  
  
//------------  
  
Harry licked his lips and slowly crept out of bed that very night. He held his breath as he lifted the lid of his trunk and pulled out his Dad's silvery invisibility cloak. Waiting until he heard the snoring of his roommates continue, Harry slipped the cloak over himself and plucked his wand from his robes. Carefully, he made his way out of the room and down the stairs. Getting up the girls' stairs was going to be tricky. He remembered last time he and Ron tried to climb them. They flattened themselves suddenly, causing Ron and himself to tumble back down. He could still recall just how sore his bum had been later that day.  
  
Reaching the bottom of the girl's stairs, he tucked his wand into the waistband of his pajama pants and made sure the cloak was on securely. With a mighty hop, Harry hoisted himself onto the banister of the staircase. Slowly and carefully, Harry crept along it, making sure his hands were gripping the tapestries running along the narrow stairwell tightly. What felt like an eternity later, he leapt down from the banister and entered the sixth year girls' dormitories. Harry silently opened each door, peering inside to scan over each snoring, snorting or grumbling lump in the beds. Four rooms later, he spotted the particular lump that drove him to this mission. Harry slipped inside the room and quietly closed the door behind him. Cautiously, he tip-toed towards the nearest four-poster bed with the curtains partly drawn. He slowly pulled a section of the curtains back and knelt down besides the sleeping Hermione.  
  
He couldn't help but smile. Her slick hair was tied back in a braid, and her face was just as proud and beautiful as ever. He almost regretted doing this, but his curiosity and just the pure paranoia of what she was hiding gave him the extra confidence in his decision.  
  
Harry pulled his wand from his waistband and softly cleared his throat. Poking the tip of his wand out from under the cloak, he mumbled as loudly as he dared," _Legilimens_ "  
  
A rush of blackness bombarded his vision. Snippets of random images suddenly burst forward.  
  
A doll; an extremely bushy-haired girl in the frilliest pink dress ever imagined; two very proud looking adults; a letter; brown eyes and flaming red hair; green eyes and jet black hair. Harry frowned, he knew none of this could be what she was hiding. So, he gained control and started to probe her mind, letting each memory rush past his senses. He struggled to coherently make out each one as they flew by, only giving him half a second to get a sense of what it was. But no sooner had he began to think it was hopeless when he caught a quick jerk of shame and embarrassment. He forced his way back towards those feelings and let the memory unfold into his own mind.  
  
He was standing in a room, a room he'd never seen before. It was rather frilly, flowers and pink and pictures of ballet slippers all over the place. A girl ran inside of the room and started to tear down all the framed photos of the shoes and hid every frilly pillow that room contained. Harry frowned and looked round, noticing the vast difference the girl had made. Then, he suddenly recognized the girl. It was Hermione. It'd been awhile since Harry had seen her with her old, thick hair. He almost missed her signature look, wondering what it would've felt like to run his hands through her old hairdo. But his thoughts were interrupted as a second person walked in. Harry froze as he saw himself settle onto Hermione's bed and give the room a glance over.  
  
What came next made Harry's cheeks burn and his skin tremble. It was now very obvious whyHermione had started to avoid him.  
  
"_MMM, Harry, you taste good," Hermione giggled as she pulled away from his lips.  
  
"Not as good as you though."  
  
Hermione slid her hand up his shirt and effortlessly lifted it off. She ran her hands down his firm chest and across his flat stomach. Harry quivered as she undid his jeans and pushed them off. They kicked their shoes and socks off as Hermione scooted back on her bed and laid down. Harry crawled ontop of her and started to kiss her neck. She sighed into him, feeling all over the bare skin of his back. Harry pulled her shirt from her body to reveal a bare chest. He smothered his face in her mounds as she groaned and hastily shoved down her panties and ripped off his boxers. Before another moan could escape them, Harry had entered Hermione.  
_  
Harry ripped himself out of the memory just as his ears had filled with screams and moans. He stumbled back finding himself lying flat on the wooden floor besides Hermione's bed. As quickly as he could, he scrambled to his feet, darted out the door and retreated down the staircase. He didn't even falter his speed as the steps vanished beneath him and left him sliding the rest of the way down. Somehow knowing better than to go to bed, Harry made a dash for the portrait hole, climbed out and sprinted down the barren hallway towards the bathrooms.  
  
He finished the night off with a particularly cold shower.  
  
//------------  
  
Harry spent most of that Saturday at Hogsmeade venturing into Zonko's and guzzling down butterbeers at the Three Broomsticks with Draco and Dean. He barely spoke a word for fear of breaking down and fainting.  
  
"Why you so quiet?" Dean asked as he swallowed the last of his butterbeer.  
  
Harry shrugged and sloshed around the contents of his mug.  
  
"Did you find out what's been bothering Granger?" Draco inquired as he chewed on some licorice.  
  
"Well....Yeah..." Harry mumbled, not looking up from his drink.  
  
"Well then?" Draco pressed on impatiently.  
  
Harry shifted awkwardly in his seat, feeling his cheeks burn harder than ever, "I...I don't think its appropriate for me to...to mention anything I saw."  
  
"What'd you see?" Dean questioned, finding this conversation much more interesting than a cute girl who just walked in.  
  
Another minute of Harry's nervous fidgeting made Draco say again," Well? Out with it."  
  
"Well...Ok...Um..I..I saw alot of things...Flashes...of her childhood," Harry stammered, wringing the life out of his napkin.  
  
"That's all very fascinating, but get to it already. What's her problem?" Draco urged.  
  
Harry took a deep breath and recalled the dream he had witnessed. By the time he had finished, both listeners were about as red as he knew he was.  
  
"She dreamt that?" Dean asked incredulously.  
  
"I suppose so," Harry replied uneasily.  
  
"Well, never would've thought! Granger's bloody hot for you, Potter!" Draco exclaimed, both surprised and fairly amused.  
  
"What am I going to do?" Harry asked miserably.  
  
"I should think its quite obvious," replied Dean.  
  
Harry looked up at them. "What's obvious?"  
  
"Give her what she wants," Draco finished matter-of-factly.  
  
"Which is..." Harry pressed, frowning his confusion.  
  
" Make her dream come true," Dean answered.  
  
//------------  
  
"Make her dream come true. Like its just SO easy! Bloody gits," Harry grumbled as he set off down the corridor towards the library. Chances were that Hermione was holding up there, as usual. But when he ducked his head in, he saw no sign of her light brown head. He took a long glance of the room, squinting into each aisle. But still, nothing. With a sigh, he continued down the hall, wondering where on Earth Hermione could hide. He was just about to stop and turn around to search the Gryffindor common room again when something grabbed his arm and jerked him inside a door.  
  
Harry quickly recovered from the start and saw himself in a simple room, containing only a single couch. It was clearly obvious Hermione was the culprit behind yanking him.  
  
"What's all this about?"  
  
Hermione stared at him intently, apparently searching for the words to say," Look...I..I should explain why I've been avoiding you.."  
  
"Don't bother, I know," Harry replied without thinking. He only realized his blunder too late.  
  
"Y-you do? But…_HOW_?"  
  
Harry shifted his weight, "I mean...I..I only ASSUMED what it-it could be…cause…you know, of COURSE I don't really know."  
  
Hermione nodded," oh."  
  
_Great save,_ he muttered to himself. _Lucky bastard._  
  
"Well, I'm just going to come right out and say it....I had a dream about us, Harry. A vivid, intense dream that I'm embarrassed to admit I ever had. But...I did..."  
  
"What...um...What was it about?" Harry dared to ask, though he knew the answer.  
  
"Well...Don't think any lesser of me, ok? But, um...Well...The dream was about...well...us...and we were...er....engaged, lets say, in activities that couples tend to do when they...they reach a certain point..."  
  
Harry frowned. If he had not known what the dream contained, he would've been completely lost with the explanation she just gave.  
  
Hermione, taking the look wrong, added hastily before she could stop herself," Sexual activities."  
  
Both of them blushed brilliantly.  
  
"O-oh.." Harry managed to stammer.  
  
Hermione forced herself to move on from what seemed like childish behavior," Harry, lets get serious here...We're sixteen and both are having ...feelings we've never experienced before. Now, I don't know about you, but I'm ready to take our relationship to the next step."  
  
Harry stood shocked for awhile, "W-what would that entail...exactly?"  
  
Hermione smiled slowly and stepped towards him. Soon, she was so close he could make out the faint freckles along the bridge of her nose. Seamlessly, they leaned into a deep kiss and wrapped eachother in their arms. Letting Hermione lead, Harry followed her slow creep towards the other side of the room. Gasping as he fell forward, he opened his eyes to see Hermione sprawled out underneath him, a bed seemingly to have materialized out of thin air. It suddenly dawned on him that they must been in the Room of Requirement.  
  
Hermione gave Harry no more time to ponder anything as she pounced on his full lips and devoured him in kisses. Her hands unclipped his cloak and tossed it aside, then broke their kiss so she could peel off his sweatshirt and t-shirt. Harry felt very self-conscious as she gazed him over. Her hands explored him like in the dream, her eyes following each movement of her touch.  
  
"Mmm...You feel better than I imagined," She murmured and leaned up to suck on the skin at the base of his neck.  
  
Harry let out a groan and squeezed his eyes shut as her fingertips drifted down his stomach and grazed over his zipper. Being a receiver and a passive participant didn't settle well with Harry for very long. He quickly jerked from her mouth and bent down to devour her own neck. Hermione giggled in response, dragging her fingers down his crotch to show her approval.  
  
Harry traced circles with the tip of his tongue into her sweet skin, liking how she tasted. He moved his mouth all over her neck and throat, never seeming to get enough of her. He lifted up and hastily pulled off her beige, thin sweater to reveal the most perfect white bra he could ever dream up. He leaned down and trailed his kisses down her throat to the lightly-tanned mounds protruding from the bra.  
  
Hermione groaned loudly and quickly flipped them over. She showered Harry's chest with kisses, slowly making her way down past his stomach and bellybutton to the waistband of his pants and boxers. She couldn't help but notice the distinct, thick muscles of his thighs as they ran smoothly down along his pelvis and vanished beneath his pants. Hermione blew lightly on the skin right above the rim of his boxers, making Harry moan. She pushed them down inch by inch, giving each new bared patch of skin a particularly long kiss.  
  
The day turned into night as their moans filled the air. No one in the Gryffindor tower had seen head nor hair of Harry or Hermione since Hogsmeade. And they wouldn't for the rest of the night.


	13. The Boy Who Moved On

ATTN readers:  
To completely get the feel of this story, you MIGHT want to play the music when Dean and Harry get to the club. They're all by Rammstein.I'll list them consecutive order, incase u want to follow along and get the real FEEL of the place.  
U know how people get when there's loud, fast, techno music playing....gets the juices flowing. Prolly why vampires are such nymphos...LoL  
-Thanks  
  
Management  
  
"_Feuer Frei"  
  
"Du Hast"  
  
"Sehnsucht"_

* * *

Harry slowly opened his eyes, feeling them still thick with sleep. Upon blinking several times, his vision cleared and his stomach sank with dread. He quickly sat upright and frantically searched the room, hoping the smallest of hopes...But no, it was useless. Hermione was gone...  
  
//------------  
  
"Harry, where were you? We were panicking when you didn't show up last night. I-" Ginny frowned and stopped her rambling as Harry slumped past her without a pause and up the stairs of the boys' dormitories." Aren't you going to class?"  
  
"No," Harry shouted from the staircase.  
  
Ginny flinched at the sound of a door slam hard.  
  
"Where's Harry?" Ron asked as he stepped into the common room. Seeing Ginny's confused and sad face made his muscles tense," What? What is it?"  
  
Ginny shook her head, "I...I don't know...Something's really wrong with Harry..."  
  
Ron looked up the stairs and almost felt himself taking a steps towards, but stopped himself.  
  
"Psh, probably just caught something nasty from his boyfriend, Malfoy...serves him right ,the bastard." Ron grumbled, then stalked off out the portrait hole and to class. Ginny soon followed suit.  
  
Harry pulled the curtains shut and buried himself beneath the blankets. Why did Hermione leave? Was it because of class? No, she would've woke him as well. Was it because she was getting something for breakfast? No, she would've woken him to that too. Suddenly, Harry straightened up," Bloody hell, she was probably getting our things so we could go to class together! How stupid am I!?"  
  
And he soon leapt from the bed, quickly changing his robes. He whisked out of the dorm, not noticing his bag and books peeking out from underneath his bed covers. He dashed out of the common room and sprinted down the hall past dozens of startled gazes. Finally, he reached the tall tapestry and ducked behind it, quickly opening the door, but what he saw there wasn't Hermione holding their things or breakfast. It was infact a completely vacant room, nothing in it but a small bulb hanging from the ceiling. "Wha-....But..."  
  
He backed out and scanned the hallways. No sign of her. The bell for class echoed off the stone walls and Harry had no choice but to make another mad dash for Transfiguration. He barely realized upon arriving at the door that he didn't have his things with him. Could he chance that Hermione had his things and go inside? Or should he go check in his room? There wasn't anytime, and McGonagal would kill him if he came to class unprepared. Quickly, he pulled out his wand and aimed it down the hall, declaring as loud as he dared, "_Accio Schoolbag_ ."  
  
A few agonizing seconds rolled by, though he knew his spell would work. He'd become rather a pro at it. So soon, not entirely to his surprise, a whirling came from the direction of his spell. Within moments, his bag came barreling towards him and stopped sharply at his feet. He quickly picked it up and was relieved to see his Transfiguration book in it, as well as Potions and D.A.D.A., though he didn't need the last two quite yet. And without a seconds delay, Harry hastily slipped inside the classroom, catching an evil glare from Professor McGonagal and snickers from the class.  
  
Draco picked up his bag from the seat besides him, letting Harry sit down with a sigh.  
  
"What kept you?" Draco muttered, pretending to be taking notes.  
  
"I was trying to fi-..I mean...nothing.."  
  
"Nothing my arse, you're never late. So, what kept you?" Draco pressed on, hissing through the side of his mouth as quietly as he could manage.  
  
"If you must know, I was trying to find Hermione. She wasn't there when i woke up," Harry whispered back, starting to quickly copy the notes Draco had begun to take.  
  
"Woke up? Why would- _No!"_ Draco exclaimed. They both realized the blunder only too late.  
  
Professor McGonagal marched back to them and gave them the sternest look she could muster for their offense," Since you, Mr. Malfoy, have such an avid interest in what Mr. Potter has to say, why don't you share this revelation with the class as well? Its certainly not fair that you be allowed to know while the rest of us are left in the dark."  
  
Draco and Harry exchanged nervous looks, but soon Draco wiped the nervousness from his face and slipped on something more close to his old sneer," Its nothing of importance to any of them. BUT, if you must know, we were just talking about the best way to brew a revenge potion."  
  
McGonagal narrowed her eyes at him, then glanced at Harry. He quickly conjured up the most convincing agreed look he could manage. It worked for she sighed and shook her head.  
  
"If I catch you two concocting that potion and using it on students or staff, I'll have you both expelled."  
  
Harry and Draco nodded in unison, then sighed in relief as she walked away.  
  
"She...she wouldn't really expel us, right?" Harry mumbled after McGonagal had started her lecture again.  
  
"Knowing her, probably. But she could only expel you, remember? Snape's the one who'd have to do me in. And knowing him, he would," Draco replied.  
  
They remained quiet until the end of class. Much to Harry's relief, the bell rang not a moment too soon and he quickly gathered his things, intending to talk to Hermione afterwards, but barely noticed she wasn't there. He and Draco were about to leave when they heard," Potter...Malfoy, I'd like a word."  
  
Cringing, they walked up to McGonagal's desk. "Y-yes, Professor?" Harry stuttered.  
  
She sunk into her chair and adjusted her thin-rimmed glasses," I'd very well like to know if you were infact attempting to brew a Revenge Elixir."  
  
Draco looked at Harry, letting him know he was to handle this. Harry nodded and turned his eyes back to the boring stare of the Professor. "Well...Um...we-we actually...lied, Professor...I'm sorry."  
  
A glint of something shown in her eye, and Harry could've sworn he saw her lightly smile," I thought so. Would you like to tell me what you 2 were actually discussing while I was teaching?"  
  
"Well, um...No, Professor. See...its-its kind of...well, personal," Harry stammered on, feeling a horrible blush creeping up his neck and a wrenching feeling at his stomach.  
  
"Personal? Well, I suggest you keep personal subjects to yourselves until after my class is over," Professor McGonagal informed them. But as soon as she saw Harry's rather sick look, she couldn't help but soften and inquire," Would it help to talk about it?"  
  
Harry glumly shook his head, knowing the last thing he wanted was a teacher knowing about his love life.  
  
"Well, just remember, you're only sixteen, Mr. Potter. Don't rush yourself into anything," She went on, giving Harry the smallest of small smiles.  
  
Harry nodded and exited with Draco.  
  
As soon as they were in the bustling hallway, Draco blurted out, "Ok, so, what happened??"  
  
"Nothing," Was Harry's reply as they walked towards Care of Magical Creatures.  
  
"Nothing? You showing up late and in a bloody state proves it wasn't nothing. So,o ut with it."  
  
Harry felt a shifty awkwardness settle across his body," We...well. We didn't do as much as you think we did..."  
  
Draco scoffed," I doubt that. I think you did a lot."  
  
Harry lead the way outside and stopped once they were beyond any ears," We didn't do anything, Draco...Honest."  
  
Draco began to protest, but saw the sincerity in Harry's eyes," Then...why'd you show up late?"  
  
"I TOLD you..."Harry said as he began to walk again." I woke up and she wasn't there...We...we messed around a lot...I stopped it before it got any further..."  
  
"You WHAT!?" Draco shouted, gathering the attention of some passersby. "You bloody fool! Why'd you stop it?"  
  
"BECAUSE, Draco, I...I wasn't ready," Harry replied gravely, feeling even more ridiculous than the night before.  
  
"_Ready_!? Why not? Its most guys' DREAM to lose it at sixteen," Draco went on, his face full of disbelief.  
  
"Well, not mine...I love her and all I guess, but…you know...Like McGonagal said, I'm only sixteen," Harry responded with a hint of uncertainty  
  
The day went by as usual, aside from rumors spreading like wildfire about Harry and Hermione. By the end of the day, Harry had neither heard the same rumor twice or seen Hermione. It was beginning to create quite a large headache in Harry's head by the end of his last class. He was making his way from D.A.D.A to the Great Hall when he finally spotted the head of a brown-sugar haired girl. He quickly weaved his way through the crowd and grabbed Hermione by the arm," Hey! Where have you been?"  
  
The girl who turned around to stare at him WAS Hermione, but then not. The eyes that looked out were the same color, but darker…colder. She jerked her arm from him quickly," What do you think you're doing!?"  
  
Harry blinked as some of the students passing by started to take notice of the couple.  
  
"W-what's wrong?" Harry stammered, trying to get closer to her so he could lower his voice and hers.  
  
She gave him no such luxury," EVERYTHINGS wrong. YOU, ME,US. I can't STAND it anymore, Harry! I'm going out of my mind! I shouldn't love you! I shouldn't feel the things I do!"  
  
Harry felt the ground beneath him start to lose its sturdiness and he tried helplessly to get her to lower her voice and calm down, but to no avail.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH ME! ALL of a sudden you want to touch me! But last night wasn't good enough for you, was it!? The FABULOUS Harry _FECKING_ Potter! Can't even appreciate a blowjob from someone he supposedly LOVES! Well, that's it! I'm _SICK_ of you...I'm sick of LOOKING at you ! You and those stupid green eyes and that ridiculous hairdo!"  
  
At this, she reached forward and yanked Harry's hair back, revealing his lightning scar and a grunt of pain from his throat," Its there for LIFE, Harry. Get used to it."  
  
She then turned and stormed away, leaving Harry with a stinging scalp and a panging heart, "H-hermione! _Wait_!"  
  
"DON'T follow me, Potter! We're **THROUGH**!" And she sprinted down the hallway, disappearing around the corner.  
  
Harry stood there dumbstruck, not registering what had just happened. His mouth let in and out shaky breaths as his eyes start to stung. He blinked furiously to avoid the tears to start to trickle down. It finally dawned on him the hundreds of eyes on focused on him and his reaction. He could barely make out Ginny looking extremely sympathetic and Ron looking about as confused as he felt deep down inside. Soon, there were whispers and hisses amongst the crowd. All Harry wanted to do was escape, but his path in any direction was blocked by throngs of people. He knew just 1 more blink and tears would fall , and he wouldn't be able to stop them.  
  
"Move along, nothing to see here...Come on you, Move along," A voice said to the crowd.  
  
Slowly, the students started to filter inside the Great Hall, leaving both sympathetic and spiteful looks with him. Once the majority of the crowd has vanished inside, he saw Ron was the one directing them away. Harry mustered up the only smile he had left in him. Ron returned it briefly, then followed in the last student. Not wasting a moments hesitation, Harry sprinted back out the front doors and ran in any direction he could think of.   
  
Somehow, he ended up in the Forbidden Forest, in a section he thought he recognized. Through constant tears, he weaved his way through the trees and bushes, finally coming upon a large clearing. And in the center lay a humungous hill, but Harry knew better. Clearing his throat he called up to the mound," 'ello, Grawp."  
  
The hill rolled over and revealed a rather ugly looking giant. Harry walked up to him and sat down against one of the last trees standing in the circle. He usually would've been terrified out of his wits being so close to such an enormous creature, but his pain made his judgment quite warped.  
  
"Is Hairy! Hairy is!" Grawp bellowed, laying down on his stomach to look at the tiny boy. Grawp poked his finger out and touched it to Harry's palm. It was the closet he could come to shaking hands.  
  
"Hagrid sure has improved your manners, hasn't he?" Harry commented after having almost his entire body shaken by the giant's powerful finger.  
  
"Yessiree. Grawp is manners," Grawp replied in his usual deep, bellowing voice. He then frowned and inspected Harry closer." Hairy is crying. Why is?"  
  
Harry sighed and didn't even try to wipe his tears away. He knew this giant would never tell his secrets, even if he wanted to. So, he explained as simply as he could about the horrible situation Harry had found himself in. Upon finishing, Grawp reached into his pocket and pulled out a white handkerchief, giving it to Harry. Harry was grateful, though the handkerchief was, of course, in Giant's measurements and practically covered him like a blanket. He dried his face and miserably sank further into the Earth. They sat there together for quite awhile. Harry crying, Grawp watching and just enjoying the company of someone besides Hagrid, even if the company was suffering.  
  
Harry finally looked up as Grawp said," Is dark. Hairy go bed now."  
  
Harry nodded and handed the handkerchief back to Grawp, stood up and thanked him for his comforting.  
  
"Is nothing Hairy. Grawp is happy he see his Hairy," Grawp replied, grinning a rather toothless grin.  
  
Harry patted Grawp's fingertip and set off back to the school. Finally reaching the Gryffindor tower, he approached the Fat Lady, but before he could mutter the password, she blurted," Oh! My poor dear! Are you all right? I've JUST heard! Such a dreadful thing to happen to such a young lad."  
  
Harry couldn't help but feel even more miserable. Even pictures were feeling sorry for him. He quickly said the password and climbed inside before she could ramble on anymore apologies or advice. But upon entering the common room, he would've rather stayed out with her jabbering than in here with all the anxious eyes. He swallowed up some courage and began to walk towards the stairs.  
  
"How awful..."  
  
"Simply awful..."  
  
"See how dreadful he looks?..."  
  
"Such a shame..."  
  
"Means he's free right?...."  
  
Harry gulped and ignored all the whispers following his movement through the room. Soon as he reached the stairs, he dashed up them and hastily banged into his room. To his surprise he saw all three roommates there on their beds. Ron jumped to his feet.  
  
"Are you all right?" He exclaimed.  
  
Harry shifted, looking away from Ron's piercing stare, "I-I thought you wouldn't care..."  
  
Ron's expression sobered as he stepped forward," I'm sorry about being such a git, Harry. I should've known to trust you...its not like you've ever let me down none. You've been the best friend anyone could ask for..."  
  
Harry raised his gaze to Ron's. They exchanged a mutual apology and acceptance.  
  
"But, really Harry…are you ok? I mean, that was just BRUTAL what she did," Seamus interjected scooting to the edge of his bed.  
  
"We all saw how close you were to crying. Don't be shamed or anything...we ALL would've bawled," Ron said, handing Harry a butterbeer he had obviously snagged from the kitchen.  
  
"I know I would've," Neville added on.  
  
Harry sunk down into his bed and laid back, letting the bottle roll back and forth across his stomach.  
  
Dean plopped down besides him and looked down at him," Know what you need to do?"  
  
Harry shook his head as the others sat down as well on his bed.  
  
"You need to come with me to this concert tonight," Dean replied with a grin.  
  
Harry frowned," Concert?"  
  
"Yeah, its going to be wicked. Its in this dance club called _Twinkle_, play ALOT of my kind of music. I know the security guard there, so I can get you in with no charge at all. Free drinks too."  
  
Harry frowned some more," But won't we get caught?"  
  
"Forget getting caught, how would you even get there and come back in time for class? Its a day's train ride away," Ron stated, frowning also at Dean.  
  
Dean smiled bigger, " Know how to Apparate?"  
  
"Course," Harry replied.  
  
"Ok then. We sneak out in about an hour to Hogsmeade and Disapparate from there to the club. You good at popping up at specific locations?" Dean asked on.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Good. So, you'll come then?"  
  
All three looked at Harry. Neville's unsure, Seamus' skeptical, Ron's anxious.  
  
"Well...er..." He started.  
  
"Oh, go on, Harry! Its better than staying here and brooding," Ron pressed.  
  
Harry sighed," Fine...Fine, I'll go."  
  
The three grinned and Dean slapped Harry's stomach, making him wince in surprise and the butterbeer go flying onto the floor, landing in a horrible mess.  
  
//------------  
  
It was exactly an hour later, and Harry was following Dean down the hallway. He seemed to be leading tem directly for the front entrance.  
  
"Dean? Wouldn't it be wiser to take a secret passage to Hogsmeade?" Harry whispered from behind.  
  
"Well, if I knew of any, we would," He replied.  
  
Harry grabbed Dean's arm and pulled him in the opposite direction," Come on then."  
  
Soon, they were standing behind an old witch statue. Harry pulled out his wand from the back pocket of his jeans and tapped the hump on the hag's back saying," _Dissendium_."  
  
The hump opened up quite largely into a vat of darkness.  
  
"Well, I'll be damned...How'd you know about this?" Dean asked in astonishment as he peered inside the hole.  
  
"With all the trouble I get into, you didn't think I'd learn a thing or two about sneaking around?" Harry replied with a smirk and hoisted himself into the hole, feet first. He slide down the stone slide, hearing Dean follow suit. Once Harry's feet had hit the earthy ground, he automatically held his wand out infront of him and mumbled ," _Lumos_."  
  
"This is crazy," Dean gasped from behind him." Where does this lead anyway?"  
  
"Cellar of Honeydukes," Harry answered, leading the way rather quickly down the passageway.  
  
"Honeydukes? Seriously? Wicked," Dean breathed.  
  
They trotted along in silence until Dean asked," So, how many times have you used this way?"  
  
"Oh god, I lost count," Harry said picking up the pace.  
  
"That many times, eh?" Dean laughed.  
  
In under an hour, they reached the stairs to the cellar, climbed up and out then crept as inconspicuously as they could out of Honeydukes. Once outside, they looked at eachother.  
  
"Well, that certainly went smoothly," Dean replied, looking up and down the main road of Hogsmeade, noticing the vast difference between the busy weekends and the elderly nightlife. Everywhere they looked, there were young witches and wizards out on a romantic night stroll or hags sneaking into Hog's Head.  
  
"Well, lets don't waste anymore time. Hagrid tends to come here a lot, and I don't want to be seen," Harry commented ,turning back to Dean.  
  
"All right...Here's the address. Just have the address pictured in your mind and Disapparate," Dean informed, handing over a small piece of paper.  
  
Harry looked the paper over and memorized the address. Just as he had it down, a loud crack made him look up. Dean had just Disapparated away. With a sigh, Harry followed in his wake.  
  
Where he came out was such a shock, he almost thought he'd got it wrong. Harry found himself standing in the darkest, dankest alleyway he'd ever seen. It was the kind of alley you never wanted to find yourself in, especially at night and ESPECIALLY alone."D-dean?" Harry mumbled quietly.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
Harry jumped and spun around, seeing Dean at the far end of the alley.  
  
"Quit fooling around, we got to get in line!" Dean called out.  
  
Harry trotted over to him, slowly starting to hear deep thumping coming from around the corner. It grew louder and louder the closer he got.. As he rounded the corner of the beaten stone wall, he found his surprise widening as a huge queue of people were gathered infront of a pair of black, metal double doors. Dean was waving frantically at him from one of the doors. Harry hurried over, only noticing the large, burly man surveying him from behind enormous sunglasses.  
  
"This is the friend I told you about, Rick. Now, let us in or I'll have my mom never send you those apple fritters you like so much," Dean said to the big man.  
  
Harry thought this was ludicrous, that the man in all his black was going to grab them by the necks and toss them like rag dolls. Instead, he reached forward and unhooked the black rope that divided most of the crowd from the entrance. Dean grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him through as the man called out in a rather shrill voice," Tell your Mum I loved her tarts last Christmas!"  
  
Harry stared at Dean incredulously as he lead the way down a long, blue-lighted hallway that ended at another burly bouncer. He got to thinking that if Hagrid ever wanted to hide in the Muggle world, he'd make excellent money as a bouncer.   
  
Dean led them to the dark-skinned man and held out his hand, "Hey Ben how's Mrs. Lambert?"  
  
The man, obviously Ben, gave a nod and a smile, putting away the stamp he had positioned to mark their hands with," Ah, she's doing just fine. How's your mum?"  
  
"She's great. I'll tell her you and Mrs. Lambert said hello?"  
  
"Course, course," Said Ben in what had to be the raspiest, lowest voice Harry had ever heard. It vaguely reminded Harry of a singer .Barry something.  
  
Dean lead the way around a corner, where the music of the club was suddenly apparent to Harry now. It was getting steadily louder as they rounded the last, sounding something like a soft computer noise until an abrupt chord of loud guitars erupted from the next room over. Harry jumped sideways into Dean, who gave him an encouraging look and urged him forward.  
  
Harry stepped out first into the actual club, his eyes widening and his mouth hanging open in awe. The closet he had ever seen to the mayhem in that room was perhaps during the Christmas Ball that year, but even that didn't come close. It seemed every single person in the room was moving, for the stuffy air became quickly apparent. The next thing Harry noticed was the band, all scary looking and speaking what was clearly German. The music was extremely fast and the words they spoke were angrier than German already sounded.  
  
They walked down the black steps leading to some tables on the left, the bar on the right and masses of dancing people straight on. There were pieces of chain link fence hanging from the ceiling in various places, different colored lights hanging from them in turn.  
  
Harry just watched for a moment, amazed at how differently they all danced from his friends. It was mainly jumping up and down, some swaying here and there, lots of touching.  
  
"Are all these people Muggles?" Harry shouted over the music which was throbbing in his ears.  
  
"Mostly, very few witches and wizards follow Muggle music after they'd been in our world," Dean yelled in response.  
  
Harry licked his lips and started to reconsider the thin gray sweater he had worn. It was quickly getting warmer and warmer as the heat of the dancing people wafted around the enclosed room. They settled themselves on a spot just outside the dancing people. Next thing Harry noticed about the dancers were their clothing. Mostly black. Black everything in fact, from their hair to the girls' makeup. His eyes slowly drifted the crowds, liking how each person wore a different combination of black attire.   
  
Suddenly, his gaze whisked back sharply to a girl dancing atop a table with two of her friends. Her skirt was plaid and seemed to be held together in various places by safety pins. This made it possible to see much more of her skin beneath the material, including her black panties. The rest of the way down her legs was smooth, tan skin till her knees, which had black leather boots all the way down, ending in sharp heels. It perplexed Harry how she managed to dance in them, but she did. The tiny black shirt she had on barely covered her since it kept slipping up every time her arms went into the air, revealing a flat, equally tan stomach. The straps were extremely thin, being almost strings. Her jet black hair was up in two ponytails, both wrapped into little buns with her hair spiking out each one. Then she turned and Harry's breath caught in his throat. She was beautiful. No, beautiful was such an understatement. She was GORGEOUS. She closely reminded Harry of Cho, then his stomach sank. No wonder he thought she was amazing....No…No, that wasn't it. Of course not. This girl was clearly not Asian but...Mexican. Yes, her tan skin, full features and the silky way she moved made it obvious she was of Latin decent.  
  
Harry watched her dance, almost in a trance by her movements. She never opened her eyes, seemingly overtaken by the music, but her face was just as breathtaking without knowing what color her eyes were. He took a step forward when someone got in his way of the girl. Nowhere had he seen anything like her. She was like liquid when she danced, moving all over the place and swerving all of her curves, and she had a lot of them.  
  
"Who's that?" Harry shouted to Dean.  
  
Dean looked to where he pointed and shrugged," Got me. But she IS hot. You have great taste, Harry."  
  
Soon, the song ended and the band headed offstage, but another song quickly began , much to the delighted screams and shouts of the crowd. Dean patted Harry's shoulder and shouted into his ear," Go dance with her." and he took off somewhere into the crowd.  
  
Harry watched her for a few moments and before he knew what he was doing he was moving towards her, weaving in and out of dancing couples and groups. She had gotten down from the table somehow and was now dancing in a small circle with her two friends. Her body seemed so much more curvy now that he was within no more than two feet of her. He bit his lip and stood awkwardly on the spot, watching. Harry hastily peeled his sweater off leaving him with a plain black shirt, which he was now grateful he decided to wear since he now blended in better with the black of the crowd. He tucked the sweater into his back pocket, hiding his wand and bravely crept a few more steps forward. He'd never felt this nervous, somehow it just felt awkward to come up to somebody in the middle of a dance and ask to join in.   
  
He was about to retreat when someone tumbled into his chest. He quickly grabbed the person and found himself staring into brilliant honey eyes. They belonged to the girl he had been dying to dance with.  
  
She straightened up from his arms and looked him over just as awestruck. She glanced back at her friends, who were in the middle of giggling at her and dancing with their own partners. She turned back to him, Harry not seeing the flaming blush across her beige cheeks due to the strange red and blue lights now flickering above them.  
  
"Dance with me?" She shouted into his ear, sending prickles all down Harry's neck.  
  
He nodded and she grinned the most beautiful grin and lead him to their group. There, they danced like Harry had never danced before. Watching her was one thing, but directly behind her, feeling every dip, jerk and sway, it was like taming a wild animal rather than dancing. Her hips found every single beat of the fast rhythm, grinding it onto his lap. Harry found his hands sliding on those hips and moving with them. It was like something had reached inside his soul and poured something silky, something erotic, into his system. They danced this way for the remainder of the song. He buried his face in her neck which she stretched out for him, letting him kiss and suck at the sweat droplets trickling down her dark skin. She tasted unbelievably sweet. Her hands slipped over his hand clung on, pushing back into him harder. The world trickled out of Harry's mind as all he could concentrate on was the unknown girl's body and her skin.  
  
Before he knew it the song had ended and another instantly took its place. Harry opened his eyes as the girl turned around in his arms and devoured his mouth. For some reason, it was a kiss like none other. He'd made out with Hermione before, sure, but this...There wasn't even a word for it. Words weren't needed here. This girl was all actions.  
  
A little later, she pulled away with a gasp and gazed up at him. Then she looked behind her, as did Harry, while her two friends were standing gawking at them. The girl grabbed Harry's hand and drug him away. They reached the bar in a matter of moments, where she snagged two bubbling bright blue drinks and lead the way through the room and out a door. Apparently, it was the back door, because it lead right out into the crisp night air. Harry drunk the fresh air thirstily, still panting from their dance and kiss. The girl held out the drink to him and smiled.  
  
"Don't worry, its not drugged or anything."  
  
Harry frowned taking the glass," Drugged?"  
  
She nodded, sipping her drink," Yeah...drugged. Bit barbaric, don't you think?"  
  
He nodded, clearly lost. But he DID notice one thing about her, despite her perfect tan, she had no foreign accent. Harry brought the drink to his lips and took a casual gulp. He immediately wished he hadn't, because instantly the liquid started to painfully burn his throat as it slipped down. He choked and coughed, squeezing his eyes at the sharp pain.  
  
He heard a sweet laugh.  
  
"First time drinker, eh? Yeah, its ok. Burns, huh?"  
  
Harry opened his eyes to look at her bright and smiling face.  
  
"Down it in one gulp, no tasting. Not until you're used to it anyway," She went on.  
  
Harry gulped and looked warily at the three-quarter filled glass. Then, bringing it to his lips despite his best judgment, swallowed it down in one gulp. It stung a little less, and made an odd warm feeling as it traveled to his stomach.  
  
"That's the ticket," The girl said smirking.  
  
"So, um...what's your name?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, god, how rude of me. My name's Cienna Parker. What's yours?"  
  
"oh, its Ha-" Harry quickly stopped himself. Even though she was beautiful, what made him believe she wasn't dangerous? How clever was it to tell a complete stranger your real name? Especially if she turned out to be one of the witches who came to these things. She could let it slip and he'd find his name plastered on the Daily Prophet about his night time ventures and scandalous behavior. " Its Oliver. Oliver Hornsby."  
  
Cienna smiled and nodded, holding out her slender hand and shaking Harry's, " 'ello, Oliver. Nice to meet you.... I have to apologize for my behavior. I usually don't do that with strangers."  
  
Harry twisted his empty glass in his hands," Don't do what?"  
  
"Well...KISS them. Oh goodness no. So, please don't think I'm some sort of, I don't know, tramp or anything. I just got a bit carried away. Not that you helped any," She finished with a smirk.  
  
Harry smiled with a blush," Um, sorry."  
  
"No need.. You're quite the kisser. Anyone tell you that?"  
  
Harry shook his head, suddenly being reminded of Hermione. He lowered his eyes away from the remarkably gorgeous girl he was talking to and stared at the cold pavement. He shouldn't be having fun or smiling at a girl. He should be miserable and lying in bed feeling sorry for himself. Curses to both Ron and Dean.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
Harry had to look up and found himself regretting it. Cienna was looking untiringly at him, a concerned look etched into her dazzling features. "Uh, well...actually, yeah..."  
  
Cienna reached forward and grabbed his hand, pulling him to sit down on the ground with her. She crossed her legs and let her eyes stare at him, which was no hard task she commented to herself." Ok, go on."  
  
Harry sighed and explained in excruciating detail about Hermione and their relationship and their horrible breakup that very evening. Cienna sat silent the entire time, nodding every now and then, but never breaking eye contact. This made Harry feel more comfortable than he'd ever felt with anyone before, let alone a stranger. After he had finished, she pulled him into a hug and pressed a kiss onto his cheek.  
  
"I'm so sorry you had to go through that," She mumbled into his shirt. Pulling away, she again caught his gaze and never looked away." But you know the saying 'You can't catch a bitch with vinegar, but you can sure throw some on her.' "  
  
Harry chuckled in spite of himself," Is that even a saying?"  
  
"Nope. Just thought you needed to smile, and I was right. You got a FABULOUS smile," Cienna replied, grinning.  
  
Harry smiled more and they found themselves talking for the rest of the night. Long before Harry wanted it, Cienna turned around as her friends called to her.  
  
"Hey, looks like I got to go, but...here's my number and address. You stop by whenever you get the time, ok?" She said, scribbling on a little piece of paper and tucked it into his shirt pocket. She grinned at him and kissed his lips softly," Bye cutie."  
  
And with that, she got to her feet and shuffled off to her friends. Soon, she had disappeared round the corner and she was gone. Harry sat there for some time, just imagining her form vanishing behind a plain wall.  
  
Dean eventually found him, and they headed home. Each exchanging stories of the night, they found themselves outside the Gryffindor common room in what felt like mere minutes. They snuck in quietly, still reeking of drinks, cigarettes and Harry of sweet perfume, and crept up the stairs , into their room. Each being as quietly as possible, they stuffed the clothes they were wearing into their trunks and pulled on some pajamas. With a very soft 'goodnight' to eachother, they slipped into bed and fell asleep. Well, Dean fell asleep.  
  
Harry lay awake, his thoughts still dancing, his mind still throbbing. On a day he had thought was the worst ever, he found a light of hope. It wasn't the end like he had 1st imagined. No, infact it was probably the beginning of something wonderful. But deep within his mind, he felt it was also something dreadful, but, for the time being anyway, he'd ignore the apprehension...Instead, he let his thoughts dwell on the intoxicating girl he danced with that night....The enchanting Cienna Parker. A girl he'd knew he'd fall for. 


	14. The Girl Who Couldn't

Harry spent most of Saturday talking to Ron and Draco in the Quidditch field, relieved that they settled their differences. Well, about Percy anyway. They were now on the matter of girls.  
  
"Speaking of which, I want to hear how it went last night," Ron said, using some of Harry's broom polish to shine up his new Cleansweep's handle.  
  
"What went last night?" Draco asked, looking up from grooming the twigs of his Nimbus 2001.  
  
"He went to this Muggle...what's it called? Bat?"  
  
"Club," Harry replied, sitting with his perfect Firebolt laying quietly in his lap.  
  
"Yes, club. Odd name, isn't it? Anyways. He went with Dean Thomas last night to cheer him up about Her-," Ron quickly stopped himself, looking sharply at Harry.  
  
Harry had grown a little green in the face.  
  
"What?" Draco asked, more urgent then ever.  
  
"Well...You're bound to hear anyway, but…Hermione broke up with me yesterday," Harry glumly informed.  
  
"Infront of the entire school no less! Bloody hag she is!" Ron shouted angrily.  
  
Harry felt the slightest better at Ron's loyalty to him, but still didn't feel the weight of her horrid words bearing down on his mind.  
  
"So, you went out? Wow, I'm impressed," Draco drawled, clipping the last bent twig off." What happened?"  
  
Harry went off into telling them about the strange clothes they wore, like vampires, and the loud German music and, of course, Cienna. After he was done, the two boys were looking at him awestruck.  
  
"Wow, Harry, I only wish I could've gone," Ron commented soon as he found his voice.  
  
"Maybe next time you can. We all can. Just ask Dean, I'm sure he knows when the next concert is, even if its not that freakish band last night," Harry replied, rolling his broomstick over his knees.  
  
"So, think anything will happen with this Cienna?" Draco inquired, swapping the twig trimmers with the polish from Ron.  
  
"I only hope so," Harry said with a smile.  
  
"That's good then. Most guys pine after their girl dumped 'em the way Hermione dumped you...Bit odd though? The way she did it," Draco remarked, frowning at Harry.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, Hermione's always been a bit of a hot-head, I'll give you that…but, I'd never think her the type to devastate someone she loved infront of the entire school. She was always quite discreet when it came to her relations, wasn't she?" Draco went on.  
  
"Come to think of it, yeah. It IS odd. Cause with that Viktor chap, she hardly talked of him, and when she did she blushed like crazy. I remember that clearly," Ron added on, pausing his trimming.  
  
Harry frowned noticing it too," Odd..."  
  
//------------  
  
He was running. Running. He cleared the corridors faster this time, flying down the marble stairs and out the tall front doors. The fog crept away as he dashed across the squishy grass. The screams echoed off the lonely field, only companied by his panting and the sucking noises as his sneakers lifted from the wet grass. The screaming was getting louder, louder still. They bounced all over the thick, dense forest, making it hard to decipher where its origin was. He approached the forest head on, seeing the start of a faint, sandy path.   
  
Harry popped his eyes open with a gasp. There was a path now....And those screams, god...  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Harry rubbed his sore eyes and looked up, seeing Ginny standing behind a chair across from him. Somehow she had found him in the very back of the library where he was hiding from anyone else asking him how he was or if he'd like to go out sometime.  
  
"Oh, hey Ginny..."  
  
"Um, Hi. I-I was just wondering, um. Well…would-would you mind giving me my flying lessons alone? See, Malfoy told me he's going to be busy cause he landed himself detention from Professor Sprout for accidentally knocking over a Mandrake pot and killing three of her plants."  
  
Harry nodded absentmindedly, "Uh, sure."  
  
"Ok, great! Oh, I'm so sorry to be such a burden on you, but I'm determined to fly well."  
  
Harry nodded again, noticing Hermione standing three aisles away, glaring at him coldly. He frowned, at a loss as to why she'd be angry with him now. Then something completely different dawned on him," Hang on...Ginny...Didn't you play on the Gryffindor Quidditch team last year?"  
  
With a burst of embarrassment, Ginny turned the deepest of scarlet. "I'm so sorry, Harry! I really am! It all started out as just a comment I made to Lucy Mantle about being a horrid flyer and she suggested I get lessons from YOU, so of course I just blurted out _OH HEY that's a wonderful idea_ and Professor Trelawney, who you know NEVER goes to ANY f the Quidditch games, came up behind us and said in that scary lofty voice of hers that shed arrange it. WELL, I knew I should've stopped it right then and there, but then Lucy suggested I ask another player to help me out to make it look as if I didn't INTENTIONALLY ask for you...see?"  
  
Harry was still frowning, just out of concentration from trying to follow her fast rambling, "Ok, SO, what you're saying is...You fooled BOTH me and Malfoy into thinking you stunk at flying....How come I didn't remember any of your being a Seeker before this? Or Malfoy for that matter? I'm sure he'd have pointed it out right off the bat."  
  
Ginny's expression turned deathly guilty and Harry felt a need to take back the question. he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer." Well...Ok, don't...don't kill me, ok? But, um...I..I sort of learned this new spell last year and it actually came in handy during our first practice…It was YOU who actually mentioned it first, Harry..."  
  
"How come I don't remember, Ginny?" Harry said very seriously, narrowing his eyes at her.  
  
She cringed and broke out suddenly into tears," I'm sorry Harry! As soon as you said it, I knew I was in SO much trouble and I just couldn't bear to tell you the truth about me and Lucy and our conversation and how it was obvious I still liked you...So...I did the first thing that came to mind.."  
  
"Which was?"  
  
"Well...Before I knew what I had done, I pulled out my wand and…well...Modified your memories," Ginny said miserably.  
  
"You did the Obliviate spell on me???" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"YES! I'm SO sorry Harry! I've wanted to tell you ever since!"  
  
Harry couldn't stay angry, her grief stricken face prevented it. So he stood up and hugged her gently. She cried onto his shoulder as he patted her back," Look...its all right. Just DON'T do it again."  
  
She nodded and after she had calmed herself down, he lead the way out of the library, Ginny still clinging to him. He saw a flash of brown hair disappear behind an aisle and upon passing it saw Hermione leaning back against the counter behind Ron, sliding her foot up and down his calf. Ron jumped at the contact and tumbled into the shelf he was looking through, knocking quite a few books down as well. Harry and Ginny rose an eyebrow at the scene. Harry was again confused, but Ginny clearly saw what had apparently happened. With an angry scowl at Hermione, Ginny wrapped her arms protectively around Harry and lead him out of the library. 


	15. To Find My Place

"I really can't believe she'd do that JUST to make you jealous though," Ron said as they made their way towards Charms.  
  
"Well, she did," Harry grumbled, clenching the strap of his bag in one hand and carrying the bag itself in his other arm.  
  
It had been a horrid day so far. Drizzly and gray. Hermione hadn't made it any better with her most recent encounter with insanity. It was Harry who was walking down first from the third floor stairs when he saw Hermione making out with some Hufflepuff boy. It totally threw him off that he had dropped his bag and the whole lot spilled down the steps. His ink bottle had broken and completely drenched his Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts homework. Tonks said she expected more out of Harry and didn't give Harry the points. McGonagal was less lenient. She ended up assigning twice as much , saying he'd just been careless and didn't look to where he was going. If she wasn't his teacher and head of Gryffindor house, Harry could've screamed at her.   
  
"Every bloody woman is going mad!" Harry exclaimed suddenly.  
  
Ron laughed and led the way into the charms classroom, picking them a seat in the back," Barely realized that, mate?"  
  
Harry set down his bag and simmered silently.  
  
The class went by quickly, Harry throwing himself into learning the charm to make an object grow.  
  
After the class was over, he found himself taking the same tact all day. Diving into his studies to put his mind off of Hermione and all her craziness. Soon this tact became the way of life for the rest of the week. His grades shot up drastically, becoming either the highest or second highest in each of his classes. Even Snape took notice of the change and actually made a compliment on it.But of course, nothing good ever lasts long.  
  
"Harry POTTER!!"  
  
Harry jumped, dropping the pile of books in his arms and scattering them along with rolls of parchment all over the floor. He looked up angrily at the person who screeched his name and saw Hermione, hands on hips, at the end of the hall.  
  
"Oh bloody ell.." he muttered, bending down to gather up his things.  
  
She marched up to him and stood hovering above him like a vulture. She glared down, moving her foot and stepping on the roll of parchment Harry had just reached out for," What's the meaning of this!?"  
  
Harry looked up and saw her clutching some piece of paper," Uh, its paper. Probably comes from a tree?"  
  
"NO you idiot! " She screamed, unfolding the paper and shoving it in his face.  
  
Harry's patience was dwindling fast as he backed up from it and looked it over." Transfiguration grades...What?"  
  
"LOOK who's at the top!" She bellowed.  
  
Harry whipped his eyes up the list and couldn't help the grin spread across his face," I'M _FIRST_!?"  
  
He snatched the parchment from her hands and looked it over. Yes, this was Professor McGonagal's handwriting and yes these were the grades." I'm first! YES!"  
  
His rejoice ended abruptly as Hermione shoved him back against the wall, seething with anger.  
  
"If this is your idea of getting back at me, you've got another thing coming Harry Potter!" She hissed furiously." I am the smartest person in school and I will get all the top marks. I've worked too hard and FAR too long to let some show-off like you suddenly come and grab MY glory!"  
  
Harry flinched as she shoved him extra hard then stormed off. He slowly let his breath go shakily and raked his hair back.  
  
//------------  
  
"What'd I tell ya! VERY first year and what did I say?" Ron demanded, looking very proud." Right out of MY own mouth, what did I say? 'Mental that one, I'm tellin' ya'. Didn't I say it?"  
  
Harry groaned, as did Ginny, Draco, Neville and Dean.  
  
"YES, fine! Bloody 'ell, Weasel. Drop it," Draco growled, growing about as annoyed as the others were at Ron's constant reminder.  
  
"That's all well and all, but. Its just odd how quickly she changed, isn't it? I mean, a few months ago her and I were best friends," Ginny commented as she scribbled down her homework.  
  
Harry leaned back in his comfy chair, crossing his arms and lifting his feet onto the armrest of Ron's chair," Hermione's changed ALOT. Ever since summer, I could tell. And it just wasn't her looks alone."  
  
Ginny frowned and sighed. Ron grumbled as Harry's shoe bumped his elbow and caused him to streak a D . Harry smirked lightly and reached down to heave a huge book on his lap.  
  
"Geez, become more like Hermione, didn't we?" Dean commented upon seeing the book.  
  
Harry blushed," I guess...I don't know. Its all about monsters and demons. Really interesting stuff actually. They're all ancient and the most powerful."  
  
Ginny leaned over and ran her finger down the binding," How come we didn't see it when we were checking during Christmas?"  
  
Harry shrugged looking down at the musty old book," Guess we missed it. I picked it up after me, Ron and Draco were in the library. It was that day Ron forced me to be his Arithmancy tutor."  
  
Ron scowled indignantly at him.  
  
"Well, we would've seen it before then. We went down each aisle," Ginny added on.  
  
Harry shrugged again," Either way, I read it front to back. Really amazing stuff, I'm telling you."  
  
"Oh! That reminds me!" Draco blurted out and reached into his robe's pocket and pulled out a long, elegant silver chain. He reached over and handed it to Harry." To wear your frog on."  
  
"Frog? Since when did you get a frog?" Neville asked excitedly. Neville was the only owner of a frog left. His one, Trevor, kept escaping for some reason.  
  
Harry smiled and pulled the jeweled frog out of his pocket. All four gasped..  
  
"Where'd you get that? Its _GORGEOUS_!" Ginny exclaimed, taking it from Harry's hand.  
  
"Found it in the Forbidden Forest. Just lying there ,so, I kept it," Harry replied.  
  
"What were you doing in the Forbidden Forest?" Ron questioned, taking the frog in turn from Ginny.  
  
"Well, me and Draco went there that day...well...you and me had that fight," Harry answered awkwardly.  
  
Ron only nodded and handed the frog back over. Harry took it and slide the slender chain through a small hole at the top, then slid it over his head. The chain was just long enough to have it loosely fall on his chest. Harry thanked Draco and admired the frog a little while longer.  
  
"It _IS_ quite remarkable though," Dean commented.  
  
"Yeah, different jewels all over it." Neville responded.  
  
They went on admiring the little frog and continued their homework. Well, the other five continued their homework, Harry watched since his was long done. Before long, however, they all nodded off to sleep. Harry looked round the room, now very glad Ginny suggested they study in the Room of Requirement as opposed to the VERY noisy common room and all its people packed in there due to the lousy weather. Harry leaned back in his chair and yawned sleepily, the room was quite warm and the faint drum of rain eventually lulled him to sleep.  
  
//------------  
  
He was running. But this time was different. He had a purpose. A specific way to go and he knew it very well. In no time at all he reached the edge of the woods. He looked down quickly and found the very light sandy patch. He walked on, following each patch on and on. He stopped abruptly, hearing screams coming from all around him. But that wasn't what made him stop. There, on the dark earth, was a distinct sand path leading straight into the darkness. He hesitated, apprehensive of venturing so deep. But the screams beckoned him, and for the first time, he heard himself call out in an oddly deep voice," I'M COMING!"  
  
Harry gasped and jolted awake. His jerk was so sudden and rash he slipped out of his chair and thudded on the floor. This only woke Draco, who had been sitting on Harry's other side and who's foot got bumped by Harry's chair.  
  
Frowning, he looked down groggily at Harry on the floor," Mm...What're you doing down there?"  
  
Harry reached up and rubbed his throbbing scar, face contorted in confusion and pain," Plotting with the rug mites to take over Canada."  
  
Draco nodded sleepily and slumped back into his chair, nodding off once more.  
  
Harry pushed himself up and bent his knees. He leaned forward on them and gripped his hair. At this, he barely realized he was sweating madly and shaking just as bad. He drew in a ragged breath and pushed his hair from his forehead," What's happening to me?"  
  
At finding no response except the soft snort from Neville, Harry gritted his trembling teeth and felt his eyes sting. He roughly pushed himself to his feet and quietly hurried out of the room. Once out in the empty hall, he sprinted. Tears were cascading down his face by the time he reached the staircase. Why was he crying? Why was his heart hurting so badly? Why did he feel like he was a completely different person? _WHY!?  
_  
Harry tore down the stairs, taking them three at a time, and leapt onto the floor. He then resumed sprinting and minutes later, found himself in the Gryffindor common room. It wasn't empty, even at this time of night. Students were still cramming and some were asleep, like his friends he left in the Room of Requirement. He dashed up the stairs tot he boy's dormitories and burst into his room. Luckily, Seamus wasn't there, probably 1 of the sleeping Gryffindors downstairs. Harry hurried to his closet, threw open the door and yanked out his cloak and Firebolt. If brooms had voices, the Firebolt's would be yelling at him for waking it up so rudely. It quivered in his hand angrily as Harry walked over to the large windows. He pushed them open to a horrible thunder storm, lightning streaking the sky. Harry licked his lips, tasting his tears on them and used Ron's trunk to climb up onto the window sill.   
  
He had to get away. He just had to. Anywhere, it didn't matter. He couldn't stay here any longer...He was going mad. Without hesitation, Harry mounted his broom and took off into the night.  
  
The wind pounded him down hard as rain lashed his face painfully. His robes quickly become soaked as soon after, his skin began to stiffen with the bitter cold. But Harry didn't care, he actually preferred straight physical pain to the torment in his head and heart. He had to go faster, faster still. He HAD to escape this agony. Harry needed silence before he could figure out what was going on with him. So, he picked up speed, and before he knew it, he was soaring over the glistening lights of London. 


	16. Cienna

ATTN gentle readers:

There'll be some IMPLIED stuff in here, SO, if u dun support of sex before marriage or teens sleeping over each other's houses, skip  
this chap and wait for tomorrow's edition, as usual.

Thanks  
- Management

* * *

Harry honestly had no clue where he was to go now, any lower and he'd risk a Muggle or ten seeing him. There was always the Burrow, but Mrs.Weasley would most likely pitch a fit and send him right back. And he CERTAINLY wasn't going to seek refuge at The Dursleys. So, letting his heart guide him as opposed to his mind, he flew within the clouds, ducking and jerking his broom this way and that among the lightning bolts.  
  
A number suddenly popped into his head, and not the number you'd expect either. A strange address he'd never visited before. An address he'd only memorized a million times each night since Hermione broke up with him. And before he knew it, he was standing on the second floor walkway of Terrace Garden Flats. He walked along the open hallway, feeling the rain continue to thrash against him, until he reached Number Five. Gathering all his courage, he cleared his throat and knocked. The person who greeted him looked both shocked but pleased.  
  
"_Oliver_?"  
  
Harry smiled weakly as the girl opened the door wider to see more properly. She immediately smiled in return and threw open the door, ushering him in quickly.  
  
"Gah! Were you out in _THAT!?_ What were you thinking? Are you ok? Cold? Want some tea? How about some rum, that usually warms me up right," Cienna Parker rambled on tugging Harry, or rather Oliver, inside and shut the door with her foot.  
  
"N-no. I'm f-f-f-fine," Harry stuttered through chattering teeth.  
  
"Like HELL you're fine, you're shivering worse than a scared Chihuahua," Cienna replied, whisking herself out the room and out of sight.  
  
Harry stood in the plain entryway, finding it pleasant despite its simple decor of a small table, mirror and St. Nick hanging from the coat-closet handle. He crept in further, peeking round the corner. The entryway opened up into the little living room which contained a shabby beige couch with its matching loveseat, a dark Cherrywood coffee table, a big television on a matching Cherrywood stand, and a side table crowned with a fruitful looking ivy. Harry smiled more to himself and stepped in farther.  
  
He could see to his left the doorway leading to the kitchen. From his spot near the entryway, he could still tell the kitchen was very small and very white. White tiles, white cupboards, white refrigerator, white appliances. Looking to his right he could see the tiniest of tiny hallways, containing only three doors. One was opened and showed the dark bathroom, another contained a mumbling Cienna rummaging through towels and blankets and linens. The third, undoubtedly, was Cienna's bedroom.   
  
Harry blushed as Cienna popped out and caught him staring at her closed bedroom door.  
  
"Yeah, that's my room. I'll give you the tour soon as you dry up a bit. You're dripping like a little rain cloud all over my wood floor," Cienna said with a smile.  
  
Harry blushed further, but Cienna took no notice of this since most of his face was red with cold. She came forward and began peeling his layers of clothing from him. He barely realized when she had finished draping his wet things on a chair besides them that she showed no sign of surprise at seeing long robes and a cloak. He frowned at this.  
  
"What's wrong? Oh, well, that was a silly question. Here, go into the bathroom and change into these. They should be big enough for you," She said with the same warm smile, handing him a pile of clothes.  
  
Harry nodded and took them, walking into the bathroom and shutting the door. He pulled off his soaked shirt and pushed down his equally soaked pants. Even his boxers were wet. Looking over at the pile of clothes she gave him, he noticed a pair of fresh blue boxers atop the heap.   
  
After changing into the slightly big but pleasantly dry clothing, he stepped out and saw Cienna waiting just outside the door.  
  
She immediately took his wet things from him and added them to the lot draping on the chair.  
  
"Would you like some tea? Or, perhaps, hot butterbeer?"  
  
"Butterbeer sounds wonderful about now," He replied, following her across the living room.  
  
"Ok, well, make yourself comfortable on the couch and I'll bring it out to you. I suspect you don't need me to tell you how to work the tele?"  
  
Harry smiled and shook his head, making his way over to the couch. It looked even more worn and second hand than it did from the hallway, but it was more than comfortable. The cushions let his body sink into it perfectly, cradling his sore, stiff muscles like puffs of clouds. Not a moment after he settled in then Cienna brought out a huge mug and handed it to him. She perched herself on the loveseat and watched him enjoy the steaming drink.  
  
"Good?" She asked.  
  
Harry grunted something close to agreement mid gulp.  
  
"Now, you want to tell me something please? And I hope I don't sound too forward," She began, tucking her legs to the side.  
  
Harry licked his lips and placed the mug atop his thigh, feeling its warmth immediately seep into his skin.  
  
" Can you start by telling me what you're doing here?" She inquired.  
  
Harry shifted, "Well...um...its...its still quite oblivious to me. I didn't really plan on ending up here..."  
  
Cienna smiled once more," I can tell that's the truth. Now. Mind telling me how you got here?"  
  
Harry felt his stomach twist into knots. He had managed to sneak his broom inside her coat closet before she saw. He could always lie," Um, drove."  
  
Cienna narrowed her honey eyes making Harry instantly feel a chill rush up his spine," Are you sure?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"I don't believe that. Now, tell me the truth," She demanded.  
  
Harry shifted again, looking away from her entrancing eyes, "Y-you wouldn't believe me if I told you.."  
  
Harry heard her stir, which plainly told him she was waiting for his explanation." Well...I..I came here on...a...well...on a...broom."  
  
Harry cringed at the silence, far too scared to look up. But when he finally mustered the courage to raise his eyes, the response he got was nothing he expected. She was smiling.  
  
"Well, now that's more like it," She replied beaming.  
  
"But...I. You...Did you hear me?" Harry stammered, completely confused.  
  
"Yes, I did. A broom. What model might I ask?"  
  
"Er, Firebolt," He answered ,quite taken aback.  
  
"No! " She exclaimed, eyes widening." You're pulling my leg!"  
  
Harry shook his head," No...A Firebolt."  
  
"Well! That IS something," Cienna said to herself.  
  
"Um, may I ask something in return?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Harry licked his lips, still tasting the sweet butterbeer on them," How did you know I was lying? I mean, how did you know about the broom? I could've been lying there as well."  
  
Cienna smirked," Your cloak gave you away."  
  
Harry frowned," My cloak?"  
  
Cienna nodded and crossed her legs Indian style. Harry barely noticed what she had on now. She was wearing pink pants that looked they were made of towels and a plain white tank top with a small pink girl right on the curve of her ...Harry quickly looked up at her eyes.  
  
"Yes, your cloak. I only know of one kind of person who wears cloaks like that," She replied.  
  
Harry could feel his stomach doing flips by now," And who's that?"  
  
"Why, wizards of course," She answered as-a-matter-of-factly.  
  
Harry grinned. She couldn't have been any more perfect than if she was a Firebolt herself and gold coins shot out of her." You knew I was a wizard by my cloak?"  
  
She smirked," Yes, of course. I also saw it had the Hogwarts crest on it, so I know you're DEFINTELY a wizard. No doubt about that...Also, only wizards know what butterbeer is."  
  
Harry blushed. He couldn't believe he didn't catch that.  
  
"Now, as far as why you're here, you don't need to tell me. Only a person in a great situation would travel in these conditions. So, don't fear," She said standing up." You need not tell me a thing unless it moves you."  
  
Harry smiled gratefully, feeling the butterbeer start to kick in. His body was completely exhausted and his eyes were stinging painfully with sleep. The last thing Harry recalled before his eyes gave in was Cienna pulling blankets over him and the softest kiss he had ever received.  
  
//------------  
  
Harry felt himself slowly start to awaken. Most of him didn't want to. He wanted to believe his dream was real and he wouldn't wake up to stony walls and snores from three boys. Knowing he couldn't very well deny it, he lifted his eyelids and had to immediately shut them again. Sunlight was streaming its way in from a curtained-window. Wait, curtains?   
  
Harry sat up on his elbow and quickly looked round the room. It was clearly not his dormitory. He was lying on a bed, much like his, but with thick dark green downy covers and a mattress that you sank in. In the corner sat an antique chair with the same dark green cushions. Besides it was a dark Cherrywood antique desk. Poised ontop was what looked like a box, but was covered up by a piece of white silk. Cluttered on it were various old books, parchments, quills and there, clear as day, was a light brown wand.  
  
Harry had to sit up all the way to check if he indeed saw what he did. But yes, no doubt about it. It was a wand. Cienna was a witch.  
  
He looked to the other side of the room, seeing the door to the hallway closed but the door directly next to it was open, giving him a clear view of her closet which contained long cloaks and dresses, as well as Muggle clothes. She must be half and half.  
  
"Ah, I see our guest has awakened."  
  
Harry looked over and saw Cienna leaning in the doorway, wearing her same grin, and carrying a mug with steam rising from it. She crossed the room and climbed onto the bed to sit besides him. Reaching up, she gently held the back of her hand to his forehead.  
  
"Mmm, no fever. I guess you got lucky."  
  
He smiled," I just had a great nurse."  
  
Cienna blushed.  
  
Harry sighed and leaned forward to smooth out some wrinkles on the covers, though it was useless," Um, Cienna? I..I kind of have something to tell you...Its about who I really a-"  
  
Harry had to abruptly stop since, without warning, something blonde had obscured his vision and was now in the middle of it, making his face VERY wet.  
  
"MAX! Max, you stupid thing, get off! Now! Get off him you big idiot!"  
  
Harry looked around bewildered as Cienna disappeared below the bed. He crawled over ,wiping his face dry on his sleeve, and saw her wrestling with a mound of fur that was resisting her quite a bit. Without warning, the fur broke free of her and bounded on him once more. This time Harry was ready and had managed to get a decent grip on whatever the thing was before it managed to drench his face once more. He smiled surprised at what it was," A DOG!"  
  
"Yes, that's my dog, Max," Cienna sighed exasperatedly." Stupid mutt."  
  
Harry laughed as Max struggled against him, excitedly trying to lick his face. With the help of Cienna, Max was finally pried off of Harry and settled onto the foot of the bed.  
"Friendly, isn't he?" Harry asked with a chuckle.Ever since he was a little kid, he'd wanted a dog. Not the big, ugly brutes his Aunt Marge had, but furry, friendly things like Max.

"Oh GOD, he's impossible! Keeps on pouncing every guest I have. You're the first he hasn't plain mauled from kisses," Cienna replied, looking quite cross with Max.  
  
Max instinctively took the hint and crawled guilty towards her, head hung down, tail between legs and pathetically whimpering. Cienna grabbed his ears gently and looked him straight in the eye," You silly thing ,you. Go apologize."  
  
Max leaned over and licked Harry's cheek softly and laid his head on Harry's lap. Harry stared down at the dog in astonishment." Well trained much?"  
  
"Nah, just when it comes to apologizing. I'll tell you one thing, its only in ANIMALS will you find a male who's willing to get down on all fours, kiss and make up."  
  
Harry laughed and scratched Max behind his floppy ears. The dog happily wagged his tail in approval, starting to kick his leg as Harry worked his scratching down his neck. Harry couldn't help but grin.  
  
"So simple an act as to gain pure bliss, "Cienna whispered.  
  
Harry looked up and saw that she was looking straight at him.  
  
"You were saying?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, right. Um, well...Don't get mad ,ok?" Harry said, slowing his pace on Max's neck.  
  
"Tell me and then I'll decide whether to get mad or not," She replied simply.  
  
Harry gulped and slumped slightly, "Ok, well...I..I sort of...lied.."  
  
"About?"  
  
"About who I was.."  
  
"I doubt that."  
  
Harry frowned," Why ?"  
  
"Because, its obvious you are who you really are or you wouldn't have found Max's favorite scratch spot so easily."  
  
This furthered Harry's frown. "Huh?"  
  
"See...I'm sort of a paranoid person, long story...But anyways. I placed a charm on Max, so that whoever touched him would show their true colors in the simplest form. A true person would find his scratch-spot quite easily, on the first or second try. A person who was of dark intentions would scratch him so wrongly, Max would grow agitated and chase them off, saving me the trouble of hexing them. Simple spell, but ingenious results."  
  
Harry rose his eyebrows.  
  
"So, you see, you are who you are, Max does not lie. He's practically falling asleep beneath your fingers."  
  
Harry looked down and, sure enough, Max's eyes were drooping with sleep, his face in a contented sort of state. Harry looked back to Cienna, "OK, well...I..I didn't really mean it that way...I lied about my name."  
  
"Oh, well, that's a whole different story. But go on. What is your true identity?"  
  
Harry licked his lips, knowing the reaction that was seconds away from occurring," My name's Harry...Harry Potter."  
  
Like clockwork, Cienna's eyes widened and her pouty lips parted in speechlessness. But what Harry DIDN'T expect was the next moment later, Cienna was wrapping him in a tight hug.  
  
"I can't believe it! I just simply can't believe it! THE Harry Potter!" Cienna pulled away and gazed at his face," I should've known it was you."  
  
Harry, who had never quite gotten used to introducing himself, was of course, blushing.  
  
"Well, then! That surely explains a lot, except that...Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Cienna questioned with a frown.  
  
For some reason, Harry found himself hating himself for making her frown. "Well, yes...technically."  
  
"Why did you leave?"  
  
Harry just stared at her frowning features, finding her even more gorgeous with all her serious concern and dangling hair. "I-I needed to get away..."  
  
Cienna sighed," I know how that feels..."  
  
"How so?"  
  
Cienna shook her head," Guests first. Go on."  
  
Harry sighed and began telling her of his dreams and the night before. How he lost all control and somehow found himself flying through the pouring rain and onto her doorstep. How he had no idea why he broke down or what behooved him to come to her. After finishing, Cienna was sitting quietly infront of him, absentmindedly stroking Max's soft fur.  
  
" There's always a reason to why things happen. It just doesn't occur to us until its too late," She replied.  
  
"Well, either way, I'm here now...So, go ahead and tell me your story," Harry said.  
  
Cienna suddenly smiled softly and moved. She had laid down onto her stomach and Max had shifted to Harry's other side, nudging eagerly at his hand to resume scratching him, which Harry complied to do.  
  
"Well, for starters, I guess I should say that I'm a witch. My Mum and Dad were Muggles, so, you can only imagine what their reaction was to finding out I was accepted to Hogwarts," Cienna began.  
  
"You attended Hogwarts?" Harry couldn't help but ask.  
  
"Well, of course. Where else did you expect me to go?"  
  
Harry admitted this was an acceptable answer. Hogwarts was the best wizarding school in all of Britain, it only made sense Cienna would attend." Do you mind me asking when you graduated?"  
  
"Course not. I graduated just about two years ago."  
  
"So, that would make you...nineteen?"  
  
"Next month, yes. May thirty-first," Cienna replied grinning.  
  
Harry rose his eyebrows.  
  
"So, how old are you?"  
  
Harry couldn't help but blush, "Um...sixteen..."  
  
"Oh ,that's nothing to be ashamed of. You're of age. Makes you an adult," Cienna said, comforting his insecurity of being younger than her." And if its anything, you could've fooled me. I actually thought you were much older."  
  
Harry grinned sheepishly, "Um, thanks...well, continue your story."  
  
"Ah, yes...well...My life hasn't been a peach, but I managed to get by...You see, this one day when I was around three years old, my Mum took me to London to go shopping. It was a lovely day because I had gotten my very first taste of coffee that day and spent it all with my mother. Anyways, my Mum took me into this little toy store and we spent quite awhile browsing through all the windups and clowns and marbles and jacks and dolls. I saw this particular doll I had wanted for so long, but both my Mum and Dad said we could never afford it, so, I contented myself in just watching it from its perfect little box. Well, I had been so busy looking, I completely lost sight of my Mum. I went searching for her and had barely reached the front door when there was a terribly loud crash and it sounded as if the buildings were crumbling down. I screamed and some woman covered me up in her arms. Everyone was screaming then, everyone. I had managed to scramble out from the woman's grasp and dashed outside. There in the middle of the road, was this monstrous crack. So deep and huge I didn't think it could've been made by any person alive. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw something flicker. I turned quickly enough to see some short, tubby man shrink down into his robes and disappear. Naturally, I was scared out of my mind and didn't know what I had just seen, but as soon as the man disappeared, another man came into view...By now, I'm sure we all know who those two men were."  
  
Harry could hardly believe his ears." Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew."  
  
" Yep...But then, I didn't know. Next thing I remembered was that my Mum was still lost, so I went to turn and saw the most horrific sight any three year old has to see...It was my Mum lying on the ground, not moving. The coat she had worn that day was torn, her dress was all rumpled...and her hair, that had been in perfect curls, were scattered and messy. I sat by her until the medics came.. When they lifted her up, a parcel came tumbling out of her grasp. Only until after the funeral did I open it..." At this, Cienna solemnly stood up and walked over to the desk. She reached up and gently took hold of a corner of the white silk, tugging it off. It revealed a beautiful little porcelain doll dressed in a ,what used to be, white silk dress with frills along the edges of the puffy sleeves and bottom hem. Her perfect curls were flaming red as they tumbled over her shoulders, and she smiled an innocent sort of smile. Her eyes were of the bluest blue and her tiny feet were poised in ballet slippers.  
  
When Harry shifted his eyes from the beautiful doll to Cienna, his heart clenched. There were tears slowly trickling down her sleek cheeks as she gazed painfully at the doll.  
  
"She had bought it for me before she was killed..." Cienna choked out. She quickly covered the case and walked back over to the bed, holding herself tightly.  
  
Harry reached over and pulled her into his arms. He felt both extremely sad and sickeningly happy at the feel of comforting her slender body in his own. She just melded into him so perfectly, it was difficult not to notice it.  
  
Cienna clutched at his sleeve and buried her face in his shoulder, letting herself cry it all out. Honestly, she had no idea why she revealed so much to him. She'd never told anyone about her mother, so why was she divulging intimate details to a complete stranger?  
  
Perhaps it was just because he was Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived .Oh please, Cienna said to herself. You know very well that's not true. So just stop and admit you feel something for this guy.  
  
Cienna slowly pulled away and looked at him. His blazing green eyes were so bright and sincere, it ached to see the pure sympathy in them. She had never felt less insecure than when she was reflected in those eyes. But that was insane, wasn't it? She'd only known him for two days.  
  
"Continue with your story," Harry mumbled.  
  
"Well....My dad had to raise me since then and money was even tighter...So, when I got my letter, we didn't think we could afford it, but I talked to Dumbledore and we made arrangements," Cienna went on, calming herself slowly.  
  
"That sounds just like Dumbledore," Harry replied with a soft smile.  
  
"Yeah, he's always been so gracious, I could never thank him enough..."  
  
"So, what happened after you graduated?" Harry asked, knowing she wanted to get away from the subject of her mother.  
  
"Well, I got a job at the Obliviator Headquarters, and then started a little part time job at a cafe in Hogsmeade for some extra pocket money."  
  
"Obliviator Headquarters?" Harry asked . It sounded familiar, though he couldn't really pin it down.  
  
"Oh, its in the Ministry of Magic. We're a group of witches and wizards who go around modifying memories, usually of Muggles when they see too much." Cienna answered with a rather proud look on her face.  
  
Harry grinned," Oh! Well that must be interesting work. Were you at the Quidditch World Cup?"  
  
"Just as a spectator. I was starting my final year at Hogwarts when the World Cup came. But I got to watch them work before and after the game. It was wonderful."  
  
"That was 2 years ago. Well, then, you would've been going to school with me for some time," Harry remarked , astonished.  
  
"Well, yes. I remember when you first came to Hogwarts. Cute little thing you were. I honestly don't know what happened," Cienna said with a smirk.  
  
"Hey!" Harry laughed and pounced Cienna, immediately getting her exposed sides and tummy and tickling them. She squealed and squirmed all over the covers, giggling like mad.  
  
It was awhile before they calmed back down, both breathless from laughing and wriggling.  
  
"Well, anyways. I watched each game you were in on the house teams. I never really did get a good look at you though. It was always from far away...Quidditch games, meals in the Great Hall, and then that whole horrid thing with the Triwizard Tournament. I felt so sorry for you when everyone kept taunting you for being a Champion." Cienna went on.  
  
"You did? Wait, what house were you in?" Harry inquired.  
  
"Oh, Ravenclaw. I had scolded all my friends for being mean to you. And I don't know how many of those ridiculous buttons I had vanished. 'Support Cedric Diggory', _PSHAW_! I never liked him all that much. He seemed a bit thick and far too aware of his good looks...Shame he died, though..."  
  
Harry smiled in spite of himself," Thought every girl liked Cedric. He was quite handsome if I remember correctly."  
  
"Yes, well, a person's heart makes them truly beautiful, not a cute nose or nice hair."  
  
"That's a nice philosophy," Harry commented.  
  
" Thank you. Anyways, you must be starving, would you like me to fix you something?" Cienna asked as she rose from the bed.  
  
"Something simple will be just fine," Harry answered, following her out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.  
  
"Simple, eh? Simple for the famous Harry Potter? I should think not," Cienna said indignantly, but with a smirk.  
  
Harry leaned back against the counter and watched her bring out eggs, milk, bread, butter and bacon. Soon, the stove held pans that were sizzling and popping with cooking food. The smell wafted into Harry's nose and made his stomach grumble loudly.  
  
Cienna giggled," Hungry much?"  
  
Harry blushed," Yes, actually. Other than that butterbeer last night, I haven't eaten since day before last."  
  
Soon enough, Harry was seated at the table, helping himself to mounds of fluffy eggs, crisp bacon, sweet French toast and a freshly made strawberry and guava smoothie. He finished more than he could eat and felt his stomach filled to bursting. He sighed and slumped back with a contented warm feeling.  
  
"All done?" Cienna asked, sipping her coffee.  
  
"I couldn't eat another bite. You're cooking is FABULOUS."  
  
Cienna smiled," Yes, well, lots of practice paid off. Besides, while I was at school, i had to help out in the kitchens every other week, so, I had plenty of teaching from the house-elves down there."  
  
"You worked in the kitchens? Did you ever meet an elf called Dobby?"  
  
They talked for quite awhile about Dobby and his antics, as well as Hogwarts in general, the Triwizard Tournament and, inevitably, Sirius Black.  
  
"I know he didn't do it," Cienna had said almost out of nowhere.  
  
"Y-you do?" Harry asked shocked.  
  
"Yes, I saw him fighting off that Pettigrew fellow, and he didn't get killed. He vanished himself off. Whole lot of rubbish that Sirius was to blame. Why, if I had been old enough, I would've testified," Cienna said angrily.  
  
"Well, why don't you? I mean....Sirius is dead, but you could still-" Harry began.  
  
"Sirius is DEAD?!" Cienna exclaimed, almost knocking over her coffee mug.  
  
"Well...yes. Oh right, nobody's heard yet...Well...its a long story," Harry stammered.  
  
Of course, Cienna wrenched the truth about Sirius from Harry, down to the very last detail. They talked so much infact, that the day had slipped into late afternoon before they finished the bulk of their tales. Their conversation had moved all over the house. From the kitchen to the couch, back to the kitchen, back to the couch, outside then finally the bedroom again. Both were quite tired, having been up most of the night and since dawn. So, they laid on the bed, mumbling their talk in-between larger gaps of silence.  
  
"So, you're going to the Ministry tomorrow to try and get Sirius' name cleared?" Harry muttered into her soft hair.  
  
Cienna nodded and buried her face further into his chest," Yes...I owe you and him that much."  
  
"Thank you, Cienna," Harry mumbled and gently kissed her hair.  
  
Cienna rose herself up onto her palm and gazed down at him. Harry's breath caught in his throat at the sight of her. Her sleek dark brown hair was tumbling down her shoulders since she had pulled it from a ponytail, and was catching the sunlight in flecks of gold. Her pure honey eyes were glued to his with emotion tingling in them, and her full lips were quivering as if in anticipation.  
  
Before he knew it, those lips were pressed against his. He lost himself as she soon tangled her body with his, melding into one human being. Harry let it happen.  
  
//------------  
  
Harry slowly opened his eyes, seeing the evening sun streaking in between the curtains and showering the room in a sort of haze. His heart leapt into his throat as his stomach lurched. The spot besides him was empty. He jolted up, letting the covers fall from his bare skin, and frantically searched the room. No...No, she wouldn't...Not her too... He was about to let his heart crumble at the _Deja Vu_, when Cienna came walking into the bedroom, quietly closing the door behind her, wrapped in a dark purple bath robe.  
  
Harry exhaled relieved, seeing a grin spread across her face as she saw him watching her.  
  
"Up already?" She asked as she slid back underneath the covers and curled herself around him.  
  
Harry laid back down and wrapped his arms round her body, loving how she fitted him so perfectly." Yeah...Thought you had left me."  
  
"Why would I do that?" She asked, peering up at him.  
  
"I don't know..." Harry replied honestly, feeling a pang at his heart.  
  
Cienna frowned as she searched his downcast eyes. It ached to see the pain still in them," I'm not her, Harry..." She whispered.  
  
Harry quickly looked to her, seeing the warmth in her features and the sincerity in her words," I know that now...Cause you stayed."  
  
Cienna smiled and pecked his swollen lips," I'll stay as long as you want me to stay."  
  
Harry sighed and held her closer. Never before had he felt the things that were now coursing through his system. His body was still throbbing, but he loved it. He didn't want his skin to stop tingling with pleasure or stop the pangs of a deep desire for her. It was wonderful and fresh and new. Cienna was fresh and new, but yet old and comfortable. She felt like an old friend he had just discovered again. He wanted to give her more than he already did. He wanted to open the world up and give her the very soul of the universe.This revelation made Harry's head spin.  
  
"No one has ever made me feel like you have," Harry whispered onto her forehead.  
  
Cienna sighed and squeezed him," Right back at ya."  
  
He was running. Running so hard sweat droplets were trickling down his forehead. He reached the path in a matter of seconds, quickly following it into the blackness of the night. He felt tree branches scrap his skin and constantly tripped over protruding roots and rocks. He stumbled and fell to his knees, finding his hand landing on something warm. Something that gave way a little. He drew back his hand and, in the tiniest stream of moonlight, saw it smeared with red liquid. He looked down and no scream came out.  
  
Harry gasped snapping back to reality. Cienna was looking down at him, panic and worry scrawled all across her face. He gripped tightly to her hand.  
  
"What happened? Are you all right?" She exclaimed, her voice unusually high and off tune.  
  
"W-wh...I..I have to go back to Hogwarts." Harry stammered.  
  
Cienna frowned harder," Well, yes, of course...but what happened, Harry? You just started to convulse and went this sickening shade of white. It scared the living daylights out of me."  
  
Harry clutched her tightly, feeling himself shake all over. Or was it her? "I'm sorry...Don't worry about me though. I just need to get back to school...Something's happened."  
  
Cienna nodded and got up, rushing out of the room and quickly coming back in with his dried and folded school robes. Harry stood up, blushing furiously as he hastily pulled on his robes. Cienna did his tie as he slid on his belt.  
  
"When can I see you again?"  
  
Cienna glanced up at his eyes with a soft smile, "Well, I work weekends at Madam Puddifoot's now. You should be able to get there if you don't get into any trouble, but then again...you're an expert on going places you're not supposed to."  
  
Harry smiled and let her clip his cloak on. He leaned in and softly kissed her sweet lips. She sighed into him, but he had to end it before they got any further. Harry led the way to the entryway and took his Firebolt from the coat-closet. Cienna followed him out the front door and leaned against the doorway ,watching him mount the broom and wait until a group of Muggles disappeared around the corner. He didn't notice until now that she lived on a quiet little street, right smack dab in the middle of a Muggle neighborhood.  
  
Harry shook these remarks to the back of his head and looked at her. Cienna quickly walked over and kissed him one last time,  
  
"Safe journey. And don't forget about me."  
  
Harry smiled," I could never."  
  
And with that, he jerked into the sky and flew off in a flash. Cienna was left to wave lightly at the night sky.  
  
Harry sped through the clouds, feeling them effortlessly pass over and through him as he whisked along. The sky was much clearer and only a light drizzle was causing him any problems. His heart was conflicted with the happiness of his wonderful experience with Cienna, but yet deeply troubled by his vision. His duties just couldn't give him a break and let him enjoy his time with Cienna. Harry quickly plummeted towards the tops of some trees, making his stomach feel it got left in the clouds.  
  
Before long, he was soaring over the top of the Forbidden Forest when something caught his eyes. It was a very faint flicker amongst the thick trees. He looked ahead, seeing the chimney of Hagrid's cabin very far off, so he knew whatever it was , was well into the thick of the forest. Nonetheless, he gave another quick drop and was now hovering above the spot where he saw the silver flicker. He slowly descended, pulling out his wand and mumbling Lumos. He shone the small beam of light all over, keeping himself well off the ground just incase that something was dangerous and he could quickly escape. But what he found wasn't dangerous whatsoever.  
  
Harry quickly dropped to the ground and rushed to the lump that lay lifeless in the dirt. He let his wand slip from his grasp as he knelt besides it. He reached down and pulled the thing into his arms, feeling the happiness quickly sucked from his body. Because there, in his arms, lay the limp, bloody body of Pansy Parkinson.


	17. Growing Threat

P.S. Sorry it took so long to get this out. I was MOVING! LoL. I know! AGAIN! But trust me, this is the last time…Actually, I lied. It isn't. Two more, THEN I'm done. Haha. ANYWAYS! I hope you'll all bear with me while I get readjusted to trekking to the library to update my stories. I'll try to update in chunks to make the gaps more bearable. Ok, well, ENJOY!

* * *

He was running. The journey only took a matter of seconds this time. He stood on the edge of the forest, looking down to see the very faint patches of sand. He sprinted straight into the trees, feeling them get thicker and thicker as he ran. Cuts began to bleed on his face and arms, but he kept running. Abruptly he stopped. He held his hand up to the dim trickles of light, seeing deep crimson. He looked down and a body lay in his way. Then it vanished. He continued to run, faster, faster. The branches were whipping his skin more violently than before, as if they wanted him out of their midst right now. Then, from a far off distance, he heard it. The screaming. He dashed along the path faster, feeling his lungs burn and sweat sting his cuts painfully. Then he stopped, the path with him. For there, directly infront of his feet, were two sanded trails leading right or left. Somehow closer by, the screaming continued. He listened, straining to hear which way it came from, when it silenced as suddenly as it started. Then sharply, two distinct different screams came barreling at him through the darkness. No...No...there were two...There were two....  
  
"NO!"  
  
The entire class turned and peered quizzically at Harry.  
  
Harry whipped his eyes around him, finally registering that he was in Potions and had simply dozed off. Now the whole class was staring at him like he was psychotic. But who could blame them? He thought to himself as they began whispering amongst themselves.  
  
Draco reached over and lightly put his hand on Harry's shoulder."You ok?"  
  
Harry opened his mouth to reply, then saw his reflection in the liquid contents of their cauldron. His skin was pasty white with dark circles under his eyes. His hair was more unruly than usual and his eyes held a certain insanity in their fading green. Needless to say, he was a mess. Harry quickly grabbed his bag and tore out of the class, leaving baffled classmates and a concerned Professor in his wake.  
  
Harry sprinted through the dungeons, feeling cold tears trickling down his face and neck. He hastily picked to go right instead of left, heading deeper into the dungeons. Choosing the first door he came upon, Harry ducked inside it and found it was conveniently empty. He dropped his bag and sunk down against the dusty wall, hugging his knees close to him. He was shaking again, and he felt like all his energy had been sucked from his body. He let himself sob. Painful, gasping sobs.   
  
Try as he might, he couldn't escape from the nightmares. From the memory of discovering Pansy Parkinson. It felt like it was just yesterday, when infact it had been over a week and a half ago.  
  
He remembered picking her lifeless body up, feeling his stomach lurch at the scent of all her blood and decay mixed with the perfume she had worn before she was killed.  
  
The sight of her wide-opened eyes staring blankly up at him in an eternal state of horror soon wiped him of everything good. He had been screaming all the way to the castle, catching the attention of many students. They had all backed away from him, some running to get a teacher like he yelled.  
  
Snape had reached him first, and somehow his face had gotten paler than it already was. He led Harry into the infirmary, still carrying the dead girl, and instructed him to place her on a cot. Madam Pomfrey was horrified and soon Snape had brought all of the teachers into the hospital wing, locking the doors from all curious eyes.  
  
Harry had told them how he'd found her, but left out the part where he knew something was wrong from a dream he had had.  
  
Dumbledore then took him away, saying nothing until they reached the Prefects bathroom, and opened it for him.  
  
"Wash away your woes, Harry," Dumbledore had said and left him.  
  
It was at this moment Harry had finally looked at himself in the mirror. His robes were covered in blood, so much infact it seemed almost impossible it all came from one person. His face was pale and there was horror and disgust in his features. Impulsively, Harry had ran to the nearest toilet and got sick into it over and over. Scrub as he may, he couldn't seem to get the smell or memory of blood from his skin.  
  
He ended up burning those clothes and hadn't since had his skin return to its original color or his appearance regain its normal carelessness.  
  
And here was his result. Crouching down in an unknown room in the middle of the freezing dungeons, crying over the girl he couldn't save. The one who wasn't spared. He shouldn't be blaming himself, but he was. Voldemort wanted HIM dead, and in the process so many had to die.  
  
"It'd probably be easier if I just gave myself over and let him kill me...."  
  
He knew that was nonsense, but it still somehow lightened his heart knowing he COULD do something about it all. That he wasn't as helpless as he felt right this second.  
  
Suddenly, muffled voices came from down the corridor, bouncing off the stone walls.  
  
Harry roughly wiped his face dry and strained to hear who could be wandering the halls during class hours. Unfortunately, he could only make out bits and pieces of the conversation.  
  
"Yes, its all coming into play...."  
  
"...But will he know?...."  
  
"No. He has no...."  
  
"...Then he'd suspect? Wouldn't he?"  
  
".....But then again, he's more clever than we thought..."  
  
"What of the girl?"  
  
"Wake up call...the Dark Lord will be pleased with..."  
  
Soon, they were almost directly outside his door. Harry held his breath and pressed himself against the wall, a fear growing in his chest at the mention of 'The Dark Lord.'  
  
"What are we to do until then?"  
  
"Prepare him. He must be ready to receive the Dark Lords assault."  
  
"When will that be? And where?"  
  
"Soon enough...The Dark Lord is taking the necessary actions to prepare the enclosure.."  
  
"Does he suspect an attack from him? Or you?"  
  
"Course not...He's too wrapped up in his loves and his self-pitying to realize whats going on right under his very nose."  
  
"And you will stay loyal under the spell?"  
  
"The Dark Lord has made sure of it...I am his to control now."  
  
"Let us hope so...Harry Potter will surely die this time if all goes according to plan."  
  
"And it will...He won't even suspect a thing...."  
  
Harry heard them taper off down the hall and carefully opened the door a crack. He saw their cloaks disappear round the corner and he quickly scrambled to his feet. Sprinting to the end of the hall ,he peered around the wall. Nothing. There was no one there.  
  
Harry frowned and looked down all four directions of the corridor they could've taken.  
  
"W-what? Where....Where did they go?"  
  
He gave up searching and retrieved his bag hastily. He had bigger things to worry about now than his guilt. Things that included a plot made by Voldemort himself...A plot to kill Harry, for certain this time. And from what the two mysterious voices said, Harry wouldn't even see it coming.  
  
//------------  
  
"Harry? Are you all right? You look dreadful."  
  
Harry looked up sharply from his thoughts," Huh?"  
  
Ginny and Draco frowned at him.  
  
"Haven't you been getting any sleep lately?" Draco asked, eyeing Harry over intently. His appearance alone gave Draco his answer.  
  
"Um...well.." Harry mumbled.  
  
"No, right?" Draco finished for him with a sigh.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
Ginny leaned forward and pressed the back of her hand against Harry's cheek. "God, Harry! You're cold as ice! What's wrong with you??"  
  
Harry jerked away from contact with her. Though her skin was warm, Harry didn't want a reminder of anything pleasant or happy. Besides, for all he knew, one of the owner's of the voices he had heard earlier that day could be lurking about, watching Harry and noting that Ginny Weasley cared about him, then attack her.  
  
"Harry, honestly...You've got to eat something. You're looking even skinnier than usual.." Draco said softly to him, glancing around at the nosy eyes that kept looking over at them through aisles of books or over tops of chairs. The library was full of them today, but Harry didn't care.  
  
"Look...I got some good news. I got a reply from my Dad a couple of days ago. I couldn't tell you because you took off like a nutter that one night and didn't come back till the crack of dawn, even then you show up with Pansy and I couldn't get near you for almost a week," Draco said, pulling a rumpled piece of parchment from his robe's pocket. He unfolded it and smoothed it out."It pretty much says that Cherrywood was a necessity to the Dark Lord, they needed him for research and to tame...well, to tame a beast that was created for your demise.."  
  
At this, Ginny and Draco looked sorrowfully at Harry, who in turn was staring blankly at the floor.  
  
"So, that's how you're going to do it, huh?" Harry muttered to himself. His eyes narrowed." You're going to get some animal to do your dirty work for you..."  
  
Draco frowned harder, not being able to hear what Harry was uttering about," A-and...um...he says I should be lying as low as I can, and not to tell any of this to Crabbe and Goyle, since they're too thick to keep their mouths shut about something so important."  
  
Harry licked his lips," What else does it say?"  
  
Draco stammered, looking down at the letter in his hand, "Um...Just some useless stuff…er...He's going to ask the Dark Lord if I can come and watch…uhh...He's sending me some money for our Hogsmeade trip tomorrow, and, umm...He's sorry for Pansy, and says I can find someone more useful anyway."  
  
Draco peered up at Harry, shocked to see him looking so calm. Well, his body language was calm, but his eyes were flaming. There seemed to be actual flames licking at the usually cool emerald, making his gaze look dangerous, almost mad.  
  
Harry jumped to his feet and walked out of the library, saying nothing to the bewildered Draco and Ginny.  
  
A few hours later found him sitting on his bed, cross-legged and poised for an action he had yet discovered upon. Suddenly, a loud rapping came from the window making Harry snap his head towards it and aim his wand. He exhaled loudly and mumbled a spell to open the window, letting Hedwig flutter in and land atop his knee.  
  
He sighed and stroked her gratefully," Hey girl. Haven't seen much of you, have I?"  
  
Hedwig nibbled on his finger affectionately, and held her leg up producing a note tied to it.  
  
Harry took the note and gave Hedwig a piece of his toast to munch on as he opened and read the small piece of parchment.  
  
" Meeting. Dumbledore's office. 10 past Midnight. Wear the cloak there.  
  
-Mince Pie "  
  
Harry frowned and turned the note over, wondering who could've wrote it. What did this mean?  
  
"Wear the cloak there....Wait. Am I invited?"  
  
"Invited where?"  
  
Harry jumped and jerked his head up to see Ron cramming a piece of tart into his mouth and walk over to his bed. After Harry's heart settled itself back into his chest cavity instead of his throat, Harry showed him the note.  
  
Ron frowned once he read it and looked to Harry," Think its for real?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so.."  
  
"Who could be meeting in Dumbledore's office?" Ron asked, sitting down on the edge of Harry's bed.  
  
"I'm not sure...but I'm going to find out," Harry replied, eyeing the note over again and again.  
  
"Let me come," Ron said suddenly.  
  
Harry looked up at Ron, seeing the mix of pleading and encouragement in his face."It might be dangerous though."  
  
"Oh, come off it. ALL our adventures end up being dangerous, so I'm used to it. Besides, you're going to tell me anyways, might as well let me come along so you can save the trouble of telling me later," Ron said.  
  
Harry sighed and scrunched his mouth to the side. He had to admit, Ron was good in crisis's, even though sometimes Harry had to save HIS skin. It made Harry feel important and braver having Ron and Hermione behind him. So, Harry nodded and soon they were chattering about what the meeting would be about and who would be in it.  
  
//------------  
  
11:30 finally strolled around and Harry and Ron found themselves in the common room, pretending to be doing homework.  
  
"You know, I hope its someone important...Oh! Wouldn't it be great if it was ol' Fudge? Wouldn't he have an interesting thing or two to say!" Ron said excitedly as he scribbled a few lines for his D.A.D.A. homework.  
  
Harry smiled lightly, finding it easier to be his old self around Ron than anyone else. And he was very grateful.  
  
"I'm really glad you let me come. Harry.. I kinda felt like we weren't really friends anymore.." Ron mumbled, keeping his eyes on his paper.  
  
Harry glanced over and felt his stomach clench. It was true, they HADN'T spent anytime together for awhile. Barely realizing it now, Harry felt awful. Just because he had his relationship with Hermione, than Cienna then Draco, he didn't have to push Ron aside."I'm sorry, Ron...I really shouldn't take you for granted."  
  
Ron smiled looking over at him," No, you shouldn't. Who else is going to deflate that big head of yours?"  
  
Harry laughed as the big grandfather clock started to chime with deep, mournful gongs. It was midnight. He scanned the room, seeing it contained only two other students, both of whom were buried in their books. Harry stood and quickly slipped out of the room, hearing Ron at his heels. Once they had exited the portrait, Harry glanced down both ways of the corridor, making sure there were no students before he unfurled the silvery Invisibility Cloak and swept it over himself and Ron.  
  
Together, they quickly shuffled down the hallway, pausing as they past teachers and prefects. Soon as they were clear of running into people, they sprinted off towards Dumbledore's office. They reached the gargoyle and Harry muttered to it," Mince Pie."  
  
They quickly scuttled onto the rotating stairway and made sure to stay clear of the first few steps.  
  
The staircase stopped, leaving them standing in the doorway to their Headmaster's office. Stepping in, they quickly noticed no one was there, unless you counted Fawkes, Dumbledore's beautiful phoenix.  
  
Harry lead the way to a secure corner behind a chair, where they had a clear view of Dumbledore's desk, the staircase and the chairs infront of his desk. Fawkes followed them with his gaze, cocking his head curiously as to why they wanted to remain hidden.   
  
Ron gazed around the office, Harry hearing breaths of amazement as he found something new at each shift of his stare. He smiled. But their leniency of making noise soon ceased as they heard the staircase jumping to life.  
  
Before they knew it, people started to file into the room. But not just any people, as Harry soon realized. It was infact The Order of the Phoenix. Harry saw Lupin, Tonks, Snape, McGonagal, Moody, Mr. Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt and finally, Dumbledore.  
  
They all settled into the chairs provided as Dumbledore circled to stand behind his desk. It seemed everyone was on edge , fidgeting this way and that on the cushions.  
  
"Lets get on with it, " Kingsley suddenly said, probably equally anxious as the rest of them.  
  
"We must be patient, Kingsley. All will come out in due course, " Dumbledore said as he settled down into his huge armchair." I simply need to make sure we are all here."  
  
And with this, he gave a casual glance in Harry and Ron's direction.  
  
They both blushed, and Ron gave a feeble wave. Dumbledore smiled and then glanced at Moody, who was also looking at the two boys in the corner. He simply gave an almost inaudible grunt and nodded slightly.  
  
"Well, then, we can get started now," Dumbledore said, placing his hands atop his desk.  
  
"Are the rumors true?" Professor McGonagal inquired, her mouth thin and tight with concern.  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid they are..." Dumbledore answered.  
  
"Is it wise to keep Harry here then? When we know for a fact now that Voldemort is so near?" Lupin asked immediately.  
  
"As long as Dumbledore's here, Voldemort won't dare attack Harry," Tonks put in.  
  
"True, but still...Albus. What are we to do about Potter?" McGonagal asked.  
  
"We will decide Harry's fate at the end of this meeting, for now there are more urgent matters to attend to," Dumbledore replied, then looked at Kingsley.  
  
"Yes, well, I've heard numerous rumors going around the Ministry, but none are as solid as these; Buckman Cherrywood WAS abducted specifically for his profession, and Voldemort is indeed hiding out in the Forbidden Forest."  
  
Harry felt his breath catch in his throat. Voldemort's in the forest?? RIGHT now!?  
  
"We must act," Snape said.  
  
"Yes, we must," Tonks agreed with a nod.  
  
"Yes, we must, but not at this moment. We will leave him be for now," Dumbledore said, sitting perfectly calm and still in his chair.  
  
"What!? Why!?" McGonagal cried.  
  
"We know he's out there! We should act at ONCE!" Lupin exclaimed, looking as shocked as everyone else felt.  
  
"We will act my dear Minerva. We shall do something about it at once, Remus. " Dumbledore replied simply.  
  
"What is to be done other than marching over there at once and destroying him?" Kingsley questioned, sitting anxiously on the edge of his seat.  
  
"We are to take the foremost and crucial step towards the destruction of Voldemort," Dumbledore said as if Kingsley hadn't said anything.  
  
"And what is that?" Lupin pressed, staring intently at the headmaster.  
  
"Yeah, what? " Ron mumbled very lightly into Harry's left ear.  
  
"We are to admit Harry Potter into the Order of the Phoenix." 


	18. The Order's New Members

There was a sudden outcry of protests and questions.  
  
"Professor, you must be JOKING!" Snape exclaimed, frowning  
  
"He is only a child, a mere boy! He couldn't possibly be allowed in," Mr. Weasley shouted.  
  
Harry could feel Ron shift angrily, no doubt as offended by his father's comment as Harry was.  
  
"What's the meaning on this, Albus?" Professor McGonagal cried.  
  
Dumbledore simply held up his hands and their noise quickly died down," I have good reason to do what I have just said...Harry Potter is an adult now and it is HE, not any of us, who will bring about the downfall of Voldemort."  
  
The Order exchanged wary looks with eachother, obviously not too pleased with Dumbledore's decision.  
  
"Are we agreed then?" Dumbledore inquired, a slightly amused look on his face.  
  
Slowly, the others agreed one by one to admit Harry into the Order.  
  
Dumbledore nodded and smiled," You may come out, Harry."  
  
Harry looked quickly at Ron, who was in turn petrified. He wanted them to come out? Harry knew very well the Order would be furious at not being told Harry and Ron were listening in.  
  
"Sir, what are you talking about?" Lupin asked, looking around the room with the others.  
  
"Harry, Ron, its quite alright. Reveal yourselves," Dumbledore went on.  
  
"Ron!?" Mr. Weasley exclaimed.  
  
Reluctantly, Harry and Ron stepped out from beneath the cloak to a series of gasps and grumbles.  
  
"He was here the whole time?" Snape barked, his cheeks flushing with anger.  
  
"Yes, yes he was. They both were, and it was me who invited them," Dumbledore stated.  
  
No one dared protest after hearing Dumbledore himself told the two boys to attend.  
  
"Well, then, Harry. Please, take a seat. This is much your business than anyone else's," Dumbledore continued.  
  
"Um, what about me, Professor?" Ron asked uncertainly as Harry stepped away and sunk into the chair that appeared besides him.  
  
Dumbledore turned to the others, eyeing them over as if asking for suggestions.  
  
Harry shifted in his seat licking his lips "Um, c-couldn't we let Ron join as well?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled an amused smile.  
  
"No! That's just ludicrous! One boy is enough!" Snape growled.  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes at him, not sure why Snape was being so mean now.  
  
"Well, if I'm not mistaken, Mr. Weasley is of age as well and if I know those two as well as I'm sure I do, Mr. Potter will undoubtedly tell his counterpart everything we have discussed anyway, so I see no point in excluding him from this." Dumbledore said with a smile." The good side could always use a few more members."  
  
Ron grinned as the others reluctantly agreed, Mr.Weasley more than anyone. So, Ron settled into a chair besides Harry and both put on their best and most grateful behavior as the meeting got underway.  
  
"So, what are we to do when we know Voldemort is hiding out in the Forbidden Forest right now?" Tonks asked.  
  
"We will secure a perimeter around the entire area. No one will be allowed in but we'll permit his followers to enter and exit as they please," Dumbledore replied.  
  
"But why?" Lupin inquired with a frown.  
  
"So, we can keep track of who is a Death-Eater and hopefully discover Voldemort's reason as to why he's in this particular forest."  
  
"I can begin putting a spell along the entire outside of the Forbidden Forest, restricting everyone except those who bear Voldemort's mark and influence and ,of course, The Order," Kinglsey offered.  
  
"Yes, do that immediately, we do not want students wandering in and losing their lives," McGonagal said solemnly.  
  
"Take Arthur and Severus with you to help," Dumbledore suggested.  
  
Mr.Weasley, Snape and Kingsley all stood up and quickly left the office to execute their orders.  
  
The rest of the meeting consisted of suggestions they could do to keep students from going into the forest and Harry's progress with Occulmency.  
  
"Professor Snape says I'm quite remarkable now, and…well...I believe I'm pretty decent at Legilimency," Harry replied to Dumbledore's inquiries.  
  
"Legilimency? You mean to tell me you've performed it and actually had a successful access to a person's mind?" McGonagal asked incredulously.  
  
"Well, yes…Though the person was asleep at the moment, I DID gain access to their thoughts," Harry answered shamefully.  
  
"Even so, that's quite an accomplishment. Adding on Occulmency mastered," Tonks commented with a smile.  
  
Dumbledore nodded proudly," Well done, Harry...So, no more nightmares or Voldemort's feelings?"  
  
"No sir, well...Just at the beginning of the year. My scar hasn't hurt in quite awhile. As for the nightmares..." Harry tapered off, looking down.  
  
"What of them, Mr. Potter?" Moody growled, looking the boy over.  
  
"Well...they're just. Nightmares is all." Harry replied as convincingly as he could.  
  
It seemed to work since the others nodded and let the subject go, except Dumbledore. Harry knew he couldn't expect him to buy into Harry's poor acting skills. But Dumbledore made no further comment on the matter.  
  
The meeting ended with all of them warning Harry and Ron not to repeat what they had spoken about to anyone not in the Order themselves. They had agreed and quickly exited Dumbledore's office. It was well past dawn by the time they got back to the dormitories.  
  
They both fell fast asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows.  
  
//------------  
  
"So, where does she work?"  
  
Harry blushed lightly and kept adjusting his shirt and cloak. He had managed to wake up before the students made their way to Hogsmeade that day, and had joined Draco, Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus in wandering around the village.  
  
They hadn't yet shut up about visiting Cienna.  
  
"I. I'm not sure she's working this week," Harry lied. He badly wanted to go see her, but hated that he couldn't escape the boys in order to avoid embarrassment. Not that he was embarrassed of Cienna, it was more the other way around.  
  
"Oh, b.s., Harry. Show us this mystery girl so we know you're actually telling the truth," Seamus said as they came out of Honeydukes.  
  
Harry squirmed, knowing he was cornered.   
  
Ron gave him an encouraging smile and said," We promise not to make you look like a fool."  
  
"Even though you are one," Draco said with a smirk.  
  
They all laughed and followed a reluctant Harry down the road towards the opposite end of Hogsmeade. Soon, they were standing outside Madam Puddifoot's cafe.  
  
"She works here?" Neville asked squeakily.  
  
"Ah, that's rotten luck if she saw you in here with Hermione," Ron commented as they all peered into the muggy window.  
  
Harry never thought of that. He'd only gone into this cafe every Hogsmeade trip and every single time, brought Hermione in here so they could make out. Cienna would've had to been blind not to see them atleast twice. Suddenly, Harry wasn't too keen on going inside.  
  
"Oh, c'mon Harry. I'm sure she didn't see a thing. Lets go," Ron said patting Harry's shoulder.  
  
The six boys filed into the tiny diner, immediately seeing practically every table occupied by very busy couples. Harry lead the way to the counter where Madam Puddifoot herself was trying to fix the register.  
  
"Um. M-ma'm? Um..."  
  
Madam Puddifoot looked up and immediately rose an eyebrow, "You lot lost?"  
  
"Er, no…uh, actually, we're lookin' for-"  
  
"Harry!"   
  
Harry looked quickly to the origin of the squeal and saw Cienna rushing from the backroom. She threw her arms around him and showered his face with kisses.  
  
"I can't believe you actually came to see me! I thought you wouldn't come!"  
  
Harry grinned and let himself get wrapped up in a rather deep kiss.  
  
"AHEM!"  
  
Harry and Cienna parted and both blushed furiously at the group staring at them. Harry kept his grin and wove his hand in Cienna's, saying," Guys, this is Cienna Parker."  
  
The five boys eyed her over, Harry knowing they thought she was extremely hot and couldn't find the words to admit to Harry that he was indeed telling the truth about her.  
  
Cienna smiled sheepishly and waved," Hey. I didn't know you were bringing your whole dorm to see me."  
  
Harry smirked," They thought I was lying about you."  
  
Cienna grinned her famous grin and leaned into him," Well, sorry guys, but I'm real."  
  
"No kidding," Neville blurted out, quickly blushing profusely afterward.  
  
Cienna giggled as Harry pointed to each teenage boy, giving her their name and allowing them to shake her hand nervously.   
  
Draco was the only one who didn't stumble over his words as he spoke to her," You know, if anything goes wrong with you and Potter over here, I'm fully willing to succumb to a rebound encounter."  
  
Cienna smiled and rubbed Harry's chest gently," Thanks for the offer, but I think we'll be fine."  
  
Harry smiled down at her, gazing happily into her honey eyes.  
  
"Um, well, it was nice to meet you Cienna. I think we'll head to Zonko's," Ron said, ushering the boys out of the diner.  
  
Harry and Cienna waved goodbye to them and walked into the back.  
  
"I really shouldn't have you back here," Cienna commented as soon as the door closed behind them.  
  
"Why?" Harry asked with a smirk.  
  
Cienna pulled him close by his hands and pressed herself against him fully," You'll distract me."  
  
Harry grinned as she lifted herself up onto her tip-toes and devoured his mouth. Something clicked on in Harry's mind and he felt himself start to float. He had almost forgotten what it felt like to be with Cienna, and wished he could always remember this exact feeling. There was a soft snap and gentle music started to flood the room. He recognized the music was simply a guitar and a man's voice, but further than that, he didn't really care. Cienna was all that seemed to matter.  
  
They enjoyed each other's taste for quite some time, shifting from the wall to the door until they ended in Cienna sitting atop the table and Harry wedged between her legs.  
  
"Mmm, we need to stop," She mumbled hotly onto his lips.  
  
Harry groaned in protest, pressing himself closer against her. She gave a moan and tilted her head back, letting Harry kiss all over her throat. He reached up and played with the dangling ends of her ponytail and ravished the way her body stretched out against his.  
  
Much later, Cienna reached up and gently eased him off of her," Harry, I'm serious. We need to stop."  
  
Harry pushed his lower lip out and tried to give her a pathetic look, which she only laughed at and reached up to gently cup his cheek.  
  
"You're too cute for your own good."  
  
Harry sighed and settled himself on a stool, crossing his arms. Cienna quickly went back to work, bringing coffee filters, bags of beans and numerous mugs up from the cellar, talking to him all the while.  
  
Quite a few times, she had to go out into the cafe to clear off empty cups, wipe down tables and deposit money into the cash register.  
  
"So, when did you start working here?" Harry asked as he sat down in a wooden chair behind the counter, watching Cienna move from table to table, scooping up dishes from beneath and around kissing couples, and sliding tips from abandoned tables into a pocket of her apron.  
  
"Oh, soon as I graduated. It was only on weekends during the summer, mind you. But then this year I started doing it every weekend since I needed the extra money," She replied as she wiped down some spilled coffee.  
  
"So, um...you've. You know...Never seen me here before...have you? "Harry asked as casually as he could manage.  
  
Cienna gave him a smirk and grabbed two cups containing cold tea from between a rather involved couple," I mainly work in the back. Besides, most couples here are usually indistinguishable from the others ,so, I don't really pay attention."  
  
Harry sighed a breath of relief, then blushed as Cienna caught him.  
  
"Why? Come in here often?" Cienna teased as she walked back over to his and emptied the money into the register.  
  
"No," Harry answered far too defensively.  
  
Cienna laughed and gently rubbed his shoulders," Aw, its ok if you have. Its not like I expected to be your 1st girlfriend or anything."  
  
Harry blushed furiously ,"M-my girlfriend?"  
  
"Well...That's what I am, right?" Cienna asked uncertainly.  
  
Harry smiled, despite his blush, "Well. YES, of course. I mean, if you want to."  
  
Cienna grinned and gently pecked his lips," Course i do. You wouldn't expect me NOT to be after the night we spent together."  
  
Harry could hardly believe it, but he guessed he was blushing harder than ever.  
  
Cienna smirked and playfully tapped his nose," I don't nail and bail."  
  
She chuckled and walked into the back, letting Harry follow her in.  
  
There, Harry attempted to let her work for the rest of the day in peace, but failed miserably several times.  
  
Once it was time to go, both Cienna and Harry's mouths were swollen and rather red.  
  
Cienna said goodbye to Madam Puddifoot , who was smiling knowingly at them, and received her wages. She was looking the paper over, Harry's arm loosely around her shoulders, as they stepped out into the slowly dimming street when a sudden loud voice startled them.  
  
"So, THIS is how you replace me, huh?"  
  
Harry looked up with a frown and saw Hermione standing rather menacingly across the street. Harry spotted a boy, no doubt the Hufflepuff he caught her snogging not too long ago, standing awkwardly behind her.  
  
Hermione marched up to them, fire and anger burning in her dark brown eyes," I thought we meant more than that, Harry, for you to just go out and bang the 1st willing tramp you came across."  
  
Harry glared. Enough was enough, Hermione had gone too far this time. Anger seething in him, he let go of Cienna and stood infront of her, making Hermione shift her glare at Cienna up to meet with Harry's furious eyes. She blinked.  
  
"Don't you DARE start preaching about what meant more and who went to bang willing tramps! Looks like you got to that WAY before me!"  
  
Hermione regained her glare and stepped forward, looking very short compared to Harry's towering height." Creg is a perfect darling compared to your floozy over there!"  
  
"Hey, now!" Cienna exclaimed.  
  
Harry held her back protectively and continued on Hermione," Cienna is NOT a floozy. She would never dump me as viciously and cold-heartedly as YOU did. So, as far as I'm concerned, you and I NEVER went out. I NEVER loved you Hermione Granger."  
  
Harry reached back and wrapped his arm once more around Cienna, who was trembling with rage. She quickly looped her arm round Harry's waist and clung to him tightly, leaning comfortably into his body.  
  
They walked down the road to meet with Harry's bewildered friends who stood gawking at the fight that just echoed through half the town, leaving Hermione in a tantrum.  
  
Harry shrugged it off and enjoyed the last half hour he got to spend with Cienna and his friends before she had to leave for her father's.   
  
To seal the newfound perfection of the day, right before departing, Cienna had leaned over and whispered gently into Harry's ear," I love you..."  
  
To which he replied," I love you too."  
  
Harry watched her walk off, knowing he must be looking like an idiot waving to a vanishing form. But he didn't care. He was in love, and always would be.  
  
If you guys want the song I had Cienna play, its called  
  
"Waiting on an Angel" by Ben Harper  
  
D/L it, its brilliant and gives you a better sense of Harry and Cienna's love when you hear it while their together. OK!  
  
L8R  
  
-Management 


	19. A Rude Awakening

It had been three weeks since Harry had first joined the Order of the Phoenix. The Quidditch finals came and went, Gryffindor snatched the cup from Slytherin's grasp and they didn't even know what hit them.  
  
Tonks and Snape had increased their efforts greatly with teaching Harry and Ron more inside and out of class, which was pleasantly appreciated on Harry's part. Ron seemed to think it was useless extra homework.  
  
They both found themselves being loaded down with much more assignments from every one of their teachers. And every time The Order held a meeting before, after or during classes, Harry and Ron had to find someway to sneak out. Harry's grades didn't seem to be affected by it, though Ron's procrastination only increased. Before long, they were so busy both boys never talked to anyone outside of The Order. Needless to say, this formed suspicions.  
  
//------------  
  
It was a beautiful May afternoon and Harry and Ron had managed to weasel their way out of a particularly boring meeting which consisted of everything they'd already talked about. So, they were enjoying their brief freedom lounging on the deep, springy grass by the lake. The sun was basking them in a welcomed glow and the light, cool breeze kept kissing their faces and nipping their hair.  
  
"God, I think I could've killed myself if we didn't get a break soon," Ron said closing his eyes.  
  
Harry sighed with a smile and tucked his hands beneath his head," Well, its not like Voldemort goes on vacation, you know?"  
  
Ron shifted," I know...Its just...Well. There's not much use in running us ragged before we actually have to face him or those Death-Eaters of his. We're not any good if we can barely hold up our own heads."  
  
Harry chuckled," Stop complaining. We're apart of something bigger than ourselves...We're included in this huge secret organization that's going to save everybody."  
  
Ron smiled and sat up squinting down at Harry from the sun's glare," You're totally loving this, aren't you?"  
  
"Course!" Harry said with a grin." I'm practically an Auror in some ways. Tonks and Kingsley are training me casually, saying I'm a shoe-in at the Ministry if I keep up training and studying."  
  
Ron shook his head with a sigh," You're impossible. I can't believe you actually ENJOY all this extra work and long hours and hardly any sleep and stress about Voldemort....Simply IMPOSSIBLE."  
  
Harry laughed a little just as a sudden outbreak of shouts and cries came from far off.  
  
Ron and Harry bolted upright as several students came running across the lawn and dashed into the castle. Harry frowned quickly scrambling to his feet.  
  
Draco sprinted towards them, panting and a look of terror on his face," There's been an attack at Hogsmeade!!"  
  
Harry and Ron instantly jumped to their feet. "Go get Dumbledore IMMEDIATELY!" Harry shouted at the frantic pale boy.  
  
Draco nodded and dashed inside, pushing past all the running students.  
  
Ron and Harry made a mad dash all the way to Hogsmeade, never pausing for breath. When they arrived, they were thrown into the middle of a blatant state of paranoia.  
  
The normally peaceful village was a chaotic mess. People were frantically running this way and that, screaming and yelling for their loved ones.  
  
Harry led the way through the town, running in the direction everyone was seemingly trying to get away from. But what he saw knocked the wind out of him. Once a tiny, innocent little section of the town, was now only rubble and ash.   
  
Harry hurried forward, hearing Ron's heavy steps behind him, as he weaved his way through the bricks and splintered wood, hoping with all his heart the little cafe was let alone.  
  
He stopped abruptly, seeing just a pile of ruin where Madam Puddifoot's cafe should have been.  
  
His heart didn't hesitate from dropping into his gut," NO!"  
  
And before Ron had a chance to hold him back, Harry dove straight into the shaky remains of the doorway.  
  
Pieces of ceiling kept dropping and there was nothing but ash and smoke to see. Harry picked his way carefully through the broken tables and made his way around the room. He was obligated to do his job before anything else, so, he quickly whipped out his wand and shouted," Locomotor Corpses"  
  
Four bodies rose from the ground infront of him and he hastily lead them out of the building. Harry made two more trips before he could quickly go into the backroom. It was worse than the main cafe.  
  
Suddenly, a soft groan made Harry jerk his head towards a large cupboard. He darted towards it and felt his heart wrench painfully.  
  
Cienna was trapped beneath the large furniture's weight. She opened her eyes and broke a sigh of relief," Harry! Oh god, Harry! Help!"  
  
Harry quickly knelt down and peeked under the cupboard. From what he could see, the cupboard had her entire body pinned to the ground and one of the doors was digging into her side.  
  
He stood up and pointed his wand at the object and shouted, "Wingardium Leviosa!"  
  
Instantly, the cupboard lifted up and Harry quickly moved it aside, letting it fall safely several feet away. Harry knelt down once more and scooped Cienna carefully up in his arms. She wrapped her arms around him, cringing and groaning in pain.  
  
Just as he was about to step out of the door, Cienna clenched her teeth and strained, "Wait...Puddifoot..."  
  
Harry looked over and saw the form of the round woman lying still on the floor near where Cienna was recently pinned. Harry pulled out his wand once more and said, "Locomotor Corpse"  
  
Madam Puddifoot's body rose gently and was lead out of the crumbling building by Harry. As soon as Harry set her down, what was left of the structure of the cafe collapsed into a heap of clutter.  
  
Dumbledore and McGonagal rushed forward, helping Harry ,Cienna and the rest of the unconscious people further down the road, far away from any destruction.  
  
Immediately, Madam Pomfrey hurried over to Cienna's side, examining her."Oh my-...We must get all of them straight to the infirmary!"  
  
Dumbledore let Harry take Cienna back into his arms and start to hurry away.  
  
"I'm afraid that aid is useless to most of these victims..." Dumbledore whispered sadly.  
  
Harry's stomach churned and his heart thumped frantically as he lead the way back to Hogwarts, Cienna clinging to his neck.  
  
As soon as he saw the school in sight, Harry shifted into a sprint, hearing several others follow his lead into the school and straight to the hospital wing.  
  
Dozens of students stood back to let them streak by, worry and fear scrawled across their young faces.  
  
Harry gently laid Cienna down in the first available cot, finally glancing around to see Snape lower two injured students as well, followed by Madam Pomfrey with 2 more and Tonks with a very young girl.  
  
It took Madam Pomfrey an hour or so to administer appropriate potions, all the while Harry refusing to leave Cienna's side. Ron eventually walked in, followed by Dumbledore, McGonagal, and Lupin, each trailing behind separate pairs of forms draped with white sheets.  
  
The three adults let their forms gently drop onto beds farther down, Ron following a rather large sheet-covered figure.   
  
Harry watched their solemn faces as they joined the others with the slowly recovering victims. Harry's insides squirmed and he could feel the truth thick in the air. Softly, he mumbled," They didn't make it...Did they?"  
  
McGonagal's mouth was as thin as ever, her eyes looking very shiny," No. No they didn't."  
  
Harry tightened his grasp on Cienna's hand, feeling it start to regain its warmth," Who did this?"  
  
"No witch or wizard alive could've possibly accomplished such a cruel attack on innocent lives," Dumbledore said, looking over the six injured people lying on the close by cots.  
  
"Do you think it was You-Know-Who?" Ron asked with a squeaky voice, a clear tail sign he was scared.  
  
"I have no doubt Voldemort was behind this, if not he, himself," Dumbledore replied, his blue eyes losing their twinkle.  
  
"Shouldn't this be reason enough to move in on them? Attack immediately?" Lupin inquired, stepping forward with his arms crossed and face set with fury.  
  
"Not when we are weak. This senseless attack has undoubtedly made us all very anxious to kill, which also makes us reckless and irrational. It would be only too easy to bring about our downfall if we were to act now," Dumbledore answered quietly.  
  
Snape started pacing back and forth behind them all, looking like a caged panther. Tonks ran her hand through her blonde curls as her lip quivered.  
  
"But we must do SOMETHING," Lupin exclaimed, frustration embedded into his tired looking face.  
  
"Yes. But not now, Remus. Let the hurt gain back their strength," Dumbledore spoke gently to Lupin.  
  
Lupin sighed heavily and sank down into a chair.  
  
Harry looked down at Cienna who was staring up at him intently. Leaning down, he pressed a gentle kiss onto her forehead, finding her sigh softly and hold onto his hand tighter.  
  
//------------  
  
Harry felt a nudge at his shoulder and his hand sharply vanished from beneath his chin and jerked him awake harshly. Looking up blurrily, Harry yawned and shifted in his chair. He barely realized just how sore he was from the awkward position he had fallen asleep in at Cienna's bedside.  
  
"Harry?" A soft voice mumbled through the darkness.  
  
Harry reached over and lit a candle, seeing Lupin crouching down by his chair's arm.  
  
"Lupin? What is it?" Harry asked, still thick with sleep.  
  
Lupin guided Harry away from the sleeping Cienna and drew him into a corner. "There's...there's something we just discovered only an hour ago."  
  
Harry frowned and glanced out the window. It must be somewhere around midnight, for there wasn't any sound of people stirring or voices. Just the soft chirping of crickets and the occasional dulled hoot of an owl.  
  
"There's been another attack...Evidently made at the same time as Hogsmeade," Lupin mumbled quietly.  
  
Harry leaned back against the window sill, crossing his arms," Where? Was anyone hurt?"  
  
"Yes. Yes there were casualties. Three infact...In London," Lupin replied even softer, so Harry had to strain his ears to hear him.  
  
"What does the Order want to do? Was it even Voldemort related?" Harry pressed, becoming frustrated with Lupin's vagueness.  
  
"There is no doubt Voldemort ordered this attack," Lupin went on.  
  
Harry peered at Lupin questioningly, barely noticing he was now eye-level with him since last he remembered. Was Harry always this tall? But the thought quickly vanished from his mind as Lupin's face fell further. "W-what?"  
  
"Harry....The Dursleys are dead."  
  
Harry felt the air sucked from the room and left his lungs gasping for breath. No, no, he must've heard wrong." Impossible...T-they couldn't...They're protected..."  
  
"He attacked them while they were on their way home from the grocery store. They're dead.." Lupin mumbled sadly.  
  
Harry's knees became wobbly and he had to lean back against the wall to support himself up. He felt as if he was in a bad dream, trying to wake himself up uselessly. "But...but..."  
  
"They've been taken to a London hospital...We've made it to look like they were shot," Lupin muttered, not daring to speak above a whisper.  
  
Harry didn't speak a word well into the next day. Cienna and the two other non-student victims were allowed to leave once their wounds healed, but none were brave enough to do so. So, they were given spare beds in the dormitories and permitted to come down for meals.  
  
Harry never left Cienna's side apart from classes and sleep. And even then, he'd stay outside her door some nights or let her sleep in his bed while he slept on a chair nearby.  
  
One night, Harry woke with a start as he heard creaks and shuffling coming from downstairs. He glanced at Cienna, making sure she was deep in slumber, before grabbing his wand and cautiously going down the staircase. He peeked around the corner to see a bushy haired girl poking at the fire in the common room.  
  
Harry lessened his tense muscles and stowed away his wand, but still remained pensive as he walked forward," You shouldn't be up, you know."  
  
Hermione whisked around and startled Harry with her pale features and frantic eyes, "Oh. Oh its just you, Harry..."  
  
"Course its me. Who did you expect?" Harry questioned as he stood a few feet off.  
  
"N-no one...No one at all," Hermione stuttered.  
  
Harry frowned and surveyed her forgotten appearance, noticing that she'd let her hair return to its original chaotic state and her face became cleansed of all makeup. Her clothes were big on her as they hung haphazardly over her thin body.  
  
"Hermione...are-are you all right?"  
  
Hermione's eyes twinkled like they used to, before tears came spilling out," Oh, Harry! I heard! I'm SO sorry! I feel simply horrible for the way I've been acting!"  
  
Harry stumbled on his words, not expecting an apology." Wait…huh?"  
  
"I know I've been acting like a bloody git, going mad around you and yelling at you and such. I was just hurt. And then I see you've moved on and found another girl and I couldn't help myself. I...I got jealous..." Hermione muttered miserably.  
  
Harry walked over and sat down in a chair near her," You were jealous?"  
  
"Yes...Oh, i feel so ridiculous now. There're more important things to worry about than being jealous...I'm sorry I made things worse for you...I-I just lost my head," Hermione replied shakily.  
  
Harry reached down and gently touched her shoulder. He felt her shudder beneath its weight, but leaned into it nonetheless, "Its all right..."  
  
Hermione reached up and laid her hand atop his, shivering at how warm he was compared to her," I'm so sorry."  
  
"Its ok, Hermione...Really."  
  
Hermione smiled despite her tears and gripped onto his hand, finding comfort in his presence," You really are amazing..."  
  
Harry shrugged a bit as Hermione got up onto her knees and came closer to him. He held his breath out of shock as she leaned in and gently pressed a kiss onto his lips. For a brief moment, he felt himself go back in time, back to the day at the beach, back to their first kiss in Madam Puddifoot's, back to the Room of Requirement. As she pulled away, Harry was jerked back to the present, left with his insides burning with both longing and guilt.  
  
"Stay safe, Harry...I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you," Hermione whispered, letting herself drift away from his warmth.  
  
Harry opened his mouth to reply when a soft voice came from the stairs," Harry?"  
  
Harry looked up and saw Cienna standing at the foot of the staircase, frowning.  
  
"I...I woke up and you weren't there, so I thought something had happened..." She mumbled, shifting her gaze seeing Hermione knelling suspiciously close to him. Cienna's honey eyes narrowed as hurt couldn't help itself from stinging them. She flicked her eyes back to Harry's, silently asking him for an explanation.  
  
Harry stood up and walked over to Cienna, gently wrapping his arm around her," I just came down here to check on some noises. It was just Hermione."  
  
Cienna frowned at him, as if to ask 'what else?'  
  
Harry softly kissed her cheek and led her back up the stairs, not taking a second look at Hermione, " Come on. Lets get you back to bed."  
  
//------------  
  
"Attention. May I have your attention please," McGonagal called with a waiver in her voice.  
  
Dumbledore stood up as the Great Hall quieted down from their dinner, not that it was very noisy to begin with. Harry put down his fork, abandoning his effort of getting some food down. Cienna gently rubbed his arm as Ron turned in his seat opposite Harry and looked, as did the rest of the room, at Dumbledore's upright form.  
  
"As all of you well know by now, and for those of you who don't, there has been a ruthless attack made on Hogsmeade just a few days ago. Six innocent witches and wizards, four of which were students, have been killed. I'm sure those friends of the late Christopher Coughlan of Hufflepuff, Kristin Faford and Denise Munoz of Ravenclaw, and Jessica Miller of Slytherin, will pay their respects as according," Dumbledore said in the most solemn and sad voice Harry ever heard him use.  
  
"At this point in time, I have come to the decision every Headmaster regrets to say.. " He paused, his eyes looking tired and faded." Effective at dawn tomorrow morning, all students of Hogwarts will evacuate immediately, and return home until further notice."  
  
At this, there was gasps and screams all around. The teachers added to the uproar, frantically asking Dumbledore if it was necessary. Dumbledore simply sat down and let the pandemonium consume the Great Hall.  
  
Hogwarts is being closed, Harry thought to himself horrendously. Dumbledore would only close the school if he thought we were in great danger...and indeed, we must be . 


	20. End Is In Sight

"Single file, come on now ," Harry called as a messy line of Gryffindors came trudging out of the portrait hole and down the staircase, loaded down with their keepsakes and trunks.  
  
Ron stood on the other side of the line, ushering the reluctant students along, rather enjoying being on the 'I'm apart of something bigger and you're not' side of things.  
  
After the line had dwindled to just one or two students, Harry and Ron made their way up to the portrait.  
  
"That's all, make sure NO one goes in or out without the new password, ok?" Harry said to the Fat Lady.  
  
"We'll let you know when its time to leave yourself," Ron added  
  
She nodded gracefully and sat down on her elegant chair.  
  
"Ok, well, that's the last of 'em, " Harry mumbled with a sigh as they walked down the hallway.  
  
"Yeah, only every other floor to check now," Ron complained as he followed Harry up a flight of stairs.  
  
Harry smiled lightly as he pulled a tatty piece of parchment from his cloak pocket and unfolded it. His eyes scanned over it as they gradually made their way to the West Tower. Slowly and tediously, Harry and Ron swept through the entire castle, using the Marauder's Map to root out any stragglers that wanted to hide behind for whatever reason.  
  
They had reached the second floor when they heard quite a bit of noise coming from down the hall.  
  
Harry sprinted towards it, Ron at his heels, and burst through the door that contained all the uproar. He skidded to a halt seeing Tonks helplessly trying to talk Moaning Myrtle, this particular bathroom's resident ex-Hogwarts student ghost, into leaving.  
  
"But you MUST, it'll make it easier on us so we can keep track of everyone inside," Tonks said exasperatedly.  
  
"NO! I DIED here! Course, since you're still living, you wouldn't know what that's like!" Myrtle screeched, flying around the ceiling frantically.  
  
Tonks slumped against the wall then spotted Harry and Ron watching from the doorway. But before they could escape, she exclaimed," Harry!"  
  
Moaning Myrtle whipped her head down and broke out into a sudden grin. Blushing, she cooed," Oh…Harry..."  
  
Tonks reached over and mumbled in his ear," I've been trying to get her to leave like the others for ages now...Maybe YOU can talk some sense into her. She seems to like you.."  
  
Harry was reluctantly nudged forward and had no choice but to approach Myrtle, who was giggling and fidgeting. "Uh.. H-hi Myrtle."  
  
"Hello, Harry. How come you haven't visited me?" She asked floating closer to him.  
  
"Er...Been. Busy..." Harry mumbled as he tucked the map into his cloak pocket.  
  
"Oh yes. I've heard all about that hideous brute that tried to kill you. I actually wished he did so I could have some company," Myrtle replied nonchalantly.  
  
Harry shifted uncomfortably feeling his insides squirm, "Oh-k.. Well...er."  
  
"I've had that horrible woman over there try to rip me from my loo. Can you believe it? And for what, eh? " Myrtle scowled angrily.  
  
"But Myrtle, ALL the ghosts already left. Its not safe here, even for you. See, the entire school's being evacuated because Voldemort is out in the forest right now," Harry informed stepping forward.  
  
"That horrid creature is out there?" Myrtle asked incredulously, jerking her chin at the general direction of the Forbidden Forest.  
  
Harry nodded," Please, Myrtle.." Her features seemed to be softening, so Harry decided to lay it on thick. "For me...I don't know what I would do if something happened to you."  
  
Myrtle's lip quivered as she gazed at Harry. Suddenly, she broke into tears," Oh, HARRY! That was beautiful! No boy has ever cared for me like that!"  
  
Harry looked over at the other two, exchanging wary glances before he looked back to Myrtle," Come along now. Lets get you to safety."  
  
Myrtle nodded and swept up to him, kissed his cheek, and zoomed out. Harry rubbed his cheek briskly ,Myrtle's kiss being as cold as ice, and watched Tonks race after her giving Harry a very grateful smile.  
  
"I bet if you weren't so good looking, none of the girls would give you the time of day," Ron said with a smirk as Harry walked with him out of the bathroom.  
  
"I'm not though. Its my devilish charm," Harry replied with a straight face.  
  
Ron cocked his eyebrow at him, then the both of them set off into a series of laughs.  
  
As they went down the stairs to the first floor Harry took out the Marauder's Map once again and looked it over. He frowned and pointed at a tiny dot on the map," There's someone in the prefects bathroom."  
  
"What is it with people and the bathroom today?" Ron asked as they made their way down." Act like we're not going to check them or something.."  
  
Ron opened the bathroom and led the way inside quietly mumbling," How many are there?"  
  
"Er.." Harry checked the map and saw the single dot hunching down in the corner of a stall." One...and its over there in that last stall."  
  
"Who is it?" Ron inquired softly as he walked over outside the door of the stall in question.  
  
"Its…"Harry moved his eyes down and felt his gut wrench." Cho Chang."  
  
Ron pushed open the door and saw Cho sitting wedged between the toilet and the tiled wall, crying.  
  
Cho looked up sharply and sloppily dried her face," I-I'm sorry...I..I.."  
  
Her voice trailed off as she saw Harry appear behind Ron. Her cheeks flushed as she hastily looked around her as if for a way out. Remembering she was in a bathroom stall, she sunk back and looked anywhere but at Harry muttering miserably.  
  
"I'm stuck."  
  
Ron glanced at Harry and took a step back," All yours, mate."  
  
Harry sighed and stepped into the stall grabbing Cho's hand and giving her a mighty tug, freeing her from the wedge. Cho nodded gratefully, still refusing to meet his eye.   
  
The last thing Harry wanted to do was get right in the middle of an awkward situation with Cho, but apparently that was exactly what she intended to do because just as he started to walk away, Cho reached out and grabbed his wrist.  
  
"Harry? Um...Can...Can we talk?"  
  
Harry looked helplessly at Ron who gave him a shrug and left the bathroom. They stood in silence for a few agonizing minutes, Harry shifting the map from hand to hand. After having lost the majority his patience, he sighed and said," Look, I got to get back to checking the castle."  
  
Cho looked up at him, "Oh.. Oh, yes.. Yes, of course.. Um...Well.. I'll just get on with-with what I had wanted to tell you.."  
  
Harry crossed his arms, unable to think of what to do with them and stood ready for whatever she threw his way.  
  
"Well, Harry...For. For quite some time, I've...What I mean to say is, ever since we...Well, that is starting my fourth year...Oh, bother," Cho said as her shoulders slumped. She rubbed her lips together and mustered up all her courage to look Harry straight in his green eyes. "Harry, I wanted to apologize for my behavior ever since we've started to talk. I've been daft and heaven knows how you managed to put up with me, but you did. Through it all you've been nothing but true and loyal and I've been...oh, I've been simply MAD, and well...and well..."  
  
Harry was still trying to find his ground. He didn't expect Cho to apologize, especially at that caliber.  
  
"W-what?"  
  
Cho smiled with a little laugh, relieved to see Harry's old flustered look and stepped forward," What I'm trying to say is, well, Harry, somewhere along the line...I think I fell for you..."  
  
Harry felt his head start to spin as Cho closed in. Her perfume held thickly in his nostrils, almost casting a spell upon him. He could feel her lips closing in on his, her breath puffing on his mouth. A year ago, he would be jumping inside his skin, willing and all too eager for his second kiss from Cho. But now, a different feeling was weaseling its way beneath Harry's senses, knocking out the scent of Cho's perfume. It was the feeling of ultimate guilt. Firmly, but gently, Harry grabbed Cho's arms and pulled his face away from hers.  
  
"No. No, I can't do this."  
  
Cho frowned, a blush reddening her cheeks furiously, "W-what? Why not?"  
  
"Cho, I have a girlfriend now... and.. well.. I-I love her."  
  
That statement took even Harry by surprise. But it felt right. He loved her. Yes. Yes, that felt perfect. He loved Cienna.  
  
Cho sighed and couldn't help but smile," I should've known...I could see it in your eyes. I hope she knows just how lucky she really is." Cho lightly touched Harry's cheek and kissed the other, then walked out.  
  
Harry stood with his thoughts for a few moments, letting them dissolve into his system. Three women in the past year had fallen for him, two of which had said they loved him. Did Cienna love him too? When he really thought about it, he never actually thought about Hermione loving him. It just seemed implied almost. A strong, deep friendship love that branched much too quickly into romance for there to be any kind of transition. He loved Hermione, but it didn't feel the same as when he said he loved Cienna. Something was off... But he couldn't put his finger on it.  
  
" 'arry! C'mon! The Order expects us down in five minutes!"  
  
Harry jerked from his thoughts and shook his head. Gathering himself quickly, he walked out of the bathroom and met up with Ron down the hall, waiting with Cho. Harry and Ron quickly finished scanning the rest of the first floor, then made their way to the Great Hall. Cho ran out of the castle to catch up with the last of the students as the last two remaining teachers led the group to Hogsmeade train station.  
  
Harry joined the clutter of people gathered around the base of the front steps tucking the Marauder's Map away in his pocket.  
  
"All clear?" Professor McGonagal inquired noticing his arrival.  
  
Harry nodded as Ron took his place at Harry's elbow.  
  
"Checked every nook and cranny?" Dumbledore asked, turning from Arthur Weasley to Harry.  
  
"Every nook and cranny," He replied.  
  
"Are you sure? There are quite a few places in this ancient castle where you couldn't possibly just breeze over," Snape said with a light scowl.  
  
"I checked EVERYWHERE. Trust me," Harry answered.  
  
Dumbledore gave Snape a look and that ended the subject.  
  
"What are we going to do now?" Ron questioned.  
  
"We will secure the castle and extend our search to the very edge of the Forest," Dumbledore replied.  
  
Harry nodded just as he felt a terrible yank at his forehead. He immediately doubled over, feeling his mouth open and his throat spasm with screaming. No sound met his ears as the pain increased to a searing fire that spread down his face and made every inch of his body tremble with torment.  
  
Suddenly, a different scream echoed through his mind. A high scream. A girl's scream. Flashes of torture stabbed his mind and as suddenly as it started, it all came to a halt. Soon, his ears lost their ignorance and he could hear his own screaming. The others had gathered around him but couldn't touch him due to his sharp jerks and jolts.  
  
Instantly, the pain ended, leaving him breathless but very much aware of what was going on at that very moment. So, without wasting a moment's hesitation, Harry staggered to his feet and took off towards the Forbidden Forest.  
  
"HARRY! GOD HARRY!!! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?!" Ron yelled frantically from somewhere rather far behind him now.  
  
Harry forced himself to run faster as he tore across the soggy grass, managing through his precious breath to scream," CIENNA!" 


	21. Walking The Path

Harry raced to the forest's edge, not wanting to waste a single moment. He had just breached the first few bushes when he heard the Order following him from far off. This somehow lightened his heart. He imagined what they would look like to Cienna, out of nowhere The Order of the Phoenix burst onto the scene and saved her life. That's what they would do. That's what they HAD to do. What HE had to do. He had to save Cienna, he couldn't lose her too.  
  
Harry ceased all thought as he tore through the foliage and low hanging branches. They whipped at his cheeks as if long, claw like hands trying to catch him. They ripped his cloak and snagged his robes. His cheeks were raw and bloody by the time he had noticed something tan on the ground. Harry stopped abruptly and looked down to feel his heart thump madly in his chest. There, embedded in the dark soil and patches of grass, was the faint but distinguishable path of sand. It lead straight into the forest, seemingly disappearing into the deepest of darkness. Harry knew it was the same path from his dreams and they would lead to where he needed to be. So, without hesitating, Harry sprinted off, following the sandy path.  
  
Minutes slipped by as he ran with all his might, nothing consuming his mind but the thought of running faster. How long has it been since I first entered the forest? He allowed himself to think sometime later. I thought I would've crossed the path by-  
  
He sharply stopped and felt his breath catch in his throat. The path split in two, each going in opposite directions. And now, it seemed, he barely noticed the distant muffled screams blending with the rustling, windy trees.  
  
However far off the screaming was, it was undeniable who the owners were. One he had heard only fifteen minutes ago, the other...Harry's heart plummeted to his feet.  
  
"No..."  
  
Without even thinking, Harry took off down the path that lead to the left. It didn't take long to reach the clearing where the cries were louder than ever. He leaped out from behind a tree and came face to face with a horrific blow. Harry's feet vanished from beneath him and the wind cleared from his lungs in an instant. He shook his head and found himself on the ground, crumpled at the foot of a tree. His stomach burned and throbbed as his back trembled. Looking up, Harry saw what had dealt him such a hard hit. He thought he had stepped right into hell itself and really wished he hadn't looked up at all. For there, hovering above a limp little pile of dirty robes, was a monster of a creature.  
  
Its feet looked like lion's paws, long dangerous claws bared and ready to use. It had four heads, each terrifying in its own respect. One was a bull, the other a ram, the third a hideous monster that mixed somewhere between dragon and lion, and the final seemed to throw off the entire creature and yet bring a sense of disturbance. It was rather fat human face. Stringy, oily hair fell to the shoulders as fanged yellow teeth protruded from pale lips. And atop this last head was a gold crown littered with dark jewels.  
  
Harry scrambled backwards and pressed himself flat against the tree. The monster peered down at him with a look of accomplishment.  
  
Then, with a voice that sent terrible chills through Harry's body, the creature spoke, "Harry Potter. You have come to me at last."  
  
Harry squirmed, not being able to tear his eyes away from the ugly face closing in upon him. "What do you want with me?"  
  
At the last moment he realized just how stupid the question sounded.  
  
"What do you think I want?" The monster asked in its gruff slur. At Harry's silence, it smirked. "I have been summoned here by the Dark Lord, to end your life."  
  
What was left of Harry's strength vanished from him.  
  
"My name is Asmodeus," The creature finished ,stepping forward.  
  
"Asmodeus? No. No, it can't be..." Harry muttered, feeling his stomach churn. He had read about him, this Asmodeus. He was a great demon, the king of all demons infact. Specialized in destroying marriages through lack of intercourse. He also had great skill in killing, among other factors Harry couldn't remember at the moment. Ruthless and horrible, he was also known as The Destroyer . Voldemort had conjured him up particularly for Harry's demise.This fact only brought a great sense of dread to Harry.  
  
"Let us not stall on precious time. Lord Voldemort has much to do and it is just not worth it to play with you. I had almost expected a greater opponent, but you are a mere lovesick child," Asmodeus replied with an evil grin.  
  
Harry felt his courage come back to him and he managed to stand up atleast. His legs were shaking horribly and his skin felt as if it wanted to disappear and let his insides go every which way."I am no child."  
  
Asmodeus gave a horrible laugh," Indeed...You followed the screaming of loved ones, did you not?"  
  
Harry straightened himself out and forced himself to look the demon in its red, fiery eyes.  
  
Asmodeus gave another horrendous laugh," Stupid, foolish boy."  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists. Something uncontrollable was burning through him now. Some unspeakable fury. Suddenly, he was reminded of his parents, how they died and left him alone to bear the Dursleys.  
  
How he grew up alone and unwanted. How the only person close to a parent died at the hands of a Death-Eater. How the person he loved and trusted broke his heart into a million pieces and how, at this very moment, the only person he had left was in the hands of his greatest enemy.  
  
A rage flamed inside Harry as he never knew before. It was hot and terrible and consumed him in pain.  
  
"You are ready," The great demon muttered.  
  
In an instant, Harry's hand flew down to his wand the same moment Asmodeus swung his massive fist. In an explosion of energy and power, Harry's spell and the Demon's blow met and threw Harry off his feet. He quickly scrambled up and attacked again, feeling his fury rise. He dealt spell after spell, all of which was either blocked or bounced off the Demon's thick hide harmlessly.  
  
They circled round the clearing, trampling grass and causing a great uproar of noise. Harry was now receiving more painful blows than dealing, growing weaker and weaker with rage. It was soaking up his mind into an irrational mess, leaving him dumb and fumbling with the simplest of spells.  
  
A mighty kick from Asmodeus' foot sent Harry flying back into a tree. The crack was undeniable.  
  
Harry screamed out in pain and clutched his arm. He looked down and the cloth above the wound was torn as blood started to trickle out. The sight of the splintered bone poking out sent Harry's stomach into queasy grumbles and he felt a burning sensation rise up in his throat.  
  
Asmodeus was enjoying watching Harry try to hold his wand and support his arm. It was all fruitless of course. Harry looked up at the gruesome demon and its four laughing heads. A new wave of anger surged through him. A fresh anger. A clearer anger. Harry clenched his good fist, allowing the new fury to seep into his every pore.  
  
Harry leapt forward and screamed," _Diffindo_!"  
  
Instantly, a powerful jet of blood red light escaped his wand and sliced right through Asmodeus' left foot. The severed part flew into the air and landed in Harry's outstretched hand perfectly. Not daring to hesitate, Harry vaulted forward and drove the razor sharp talons deep within the demon's chest. He clung to the creature with all his might as it thrashed about like mad. Ignoring the blinding pain in his broken arm, Harry yanked the claws downward, tearing flesh and whatever got in the way.  
  
Asmodeus cried out frightfully and jerked sharply. Harry tumbled off the monster and landed in a heap. The demon stumbled around, its groans and screams growing fainter and more gurgled. The next moment, the Great Asmodeus lay in a lifeless pile, dark crimson surrounding him in puddles.  
  
Harry exhaled shakily and threw the claw aside. His arm was trembling now, the hand that had held the Demon's paw burning with its acidic blood. Harry scrambled forward and reached the pile of tattered robes in a second. He quickly shoved the pile over and saw Hermione staring up at him.She gasped and blinked, sitting straight up and looking very confused indeed.  
  
"Harry...Harry where am i?" She muttered before looking at him." Oh my god, Harry! What happened? Why are you all bloody?!"  
  
Harry got to his feet and helped her up as well, letting her clutch his cloak," I don't have time to explain. Look, I want you to go back that way and get as far away from here as possible. The Order is wait-"  
  
"Harry! I know which way Voldemort went!"  
  
Harry stopped his sentence short and blurted out," Show me!"  
  
Hermione grabbed his good arm and whisked him through the forest. They ran for only a few minutes at a tiring pace until they came upon light trickling through the huge trees.  
  
It was only too late that Harry realized who was in the light when arms came thrashing around him and yanked him forward.  
  
He stumbled and fell to the ground where he was jerked back up painfully and slammed against another tree. He grunted and winced as very tight ropes were instantly drawn around his body.  
  
"Ah. Our guest of honor has arrived..."  
  
Harry jerked his head up and found himself looking into the cold, catlike eyes of Voldemort himself.  
  
A scream came from somewhere to his left and he saw Hermione struggling in a Death-Eater's arms.  
  
"Let her go!" Harry yelled, uselessly squirming beneath his bindings.  
  
Voldemort held up his hand and both the Death-Eater and Hermione ceased to fight.  
  
"I believe its time to end your occupation here, Harry Potter. I have grown quite tired of your presence."  
  
Harry jerked and twisted as hard as he could before Voldemort called out "_Expelliarmus_!"  
  
Harry's wand jumped from his grip and into Voldemort's. He grinned.  
  
"Very good. I see my demon weakened you very nicely."  
  
"W-what?" Harry stuttered.  
  
"My demon...Oh.. I took great pains to bring him to life, Mr. Potter. But with the help of dear Buckman Cherrywood, Ms. Parkinson and, of course, Ms. Granger, it was accomplished to the full extent of my dreams."  
  
Harry felt his body turn ice cold as his eyes floated back over to Hermione. She stood confidently still, almost like a statue. No Death-Eater was holding her back or anywhere near her for that matter.  
  
"I must say, your reaction is most gratifying. Makes the effort and the loss of several good servants worthwhile," Voldemort replied coldly.  
  
Harry shook his head in disbelief as Hermione walked effortlessly over to Voldemort's side and kissed his hand. His skin crawled at the sight.  
  
"You look sick Mr. Potter, may I ask why?" The Dark Lord asked in a forced sincere tone.  
  
"You...You _BASTARD_!" Harry bellowed.  
  
"Yes, I thought you might feel that way...It was very gratifying work to seduce Ms. Granger here into darkness. You see, at the beginning of summer last year I had 1 of my minions follow her and slip a Possession Draught into her butterbeer while she was on an outing with a Viktor Krum...After that, she slowly turned. With Cherrywood's knowledge of magical creatures, I created a flesh and blood Asmodeus, made especially for YOU, Mr. Potter. Ms. Granger gave us the intelligence to perfect him and gained your unflinching trust. As well as other things. I rather thought that we had problems when Ms. Granger broke up with you. It seems she had started to grow a tolerance against possession and apparently wanted to protect you from herself, hence the breakup. Then with your new love interest, i had almost lost all hope. Oh, but you're a predictable one you are, Harry. Wear your heart on your sleeve you do...So, with the aid of Asmodeus' infamous talent to seduce and possess, Ms. Granger soon won you over again and had you following the trail I set out for you."  
  
Harry was seeing red. His breathing was fast and shallow as he hissed through his teeth," Where's Cienna?! Don't you DARE touch her!"  
  
"Oh, she's safe enough...For now I suppose."  
  
"I swear to God I'll KILL you for what you've done!" Harry screamed, jerking madly at the ropes.  
  
"Oh...Not before** I** kill _you_."  
  
And before he knew it, Harry felt an icy chill run down his spine. But as quickly as it started, the sensation vanished.  
  
Voldemort stumbled back in shock, his cold eyes wild," What..._NO_!"  
  
Another chilling sensation came, passing harmlessly over Harry. Two more cold breezes flew off of Harry's skin, making goose bumps raise all over.  
  
"_What_!? What is this! ",Voldemort yelled frantically.  
  
The Death-Eaters squirmed amongst themselves, whispering and mumbling fearfully.  
  
Voldemort stormed up to Harry and grabbed his throat. His nails dug into Harry's flesh, drawing blood in painful pangs. Harry tugged and jerked away uselessly as Voldemort forced Harry to look him in the eye.  
  
Harry gasped as a shadow floated from Voldemort's stare and enveloped himself in black. It then instantly vanished.  
  
Voldemort's fingers dug deeper into their hold.  
  
"Why isn't he dead, my Lord?"  
  
"He's supposed to be dead..."  
  
"Why hasn't he died?!"  
  
"He knows!"  
  
"Others will come now!"  
  
"We must flee!"  
  
Voldemort ignored his followers' panicked cries and he continued to thrust shadows onto Harry, growing more and more infuriated as they vanished .  
  
"What have you done?!"  
  
Harry struggled against him and grunted," Nothing..."  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO!?"  
  
"_NOTHING_!"  
  
"**LIES**!"  
  
"GET OFF ME!"  
  
Voldemort's ropes disappeared from around Harry instantly, allowing Harry to immediately fall free. The frog amulet fell out from beneath Harry's robes, dangling from its silver chain on Harry's neck.  
  
Voldemort's eyes widened," The amulet! No! _NO_!** HE** has the amulet!"  
  
Harry swung his arm and knocked his wand from the Dark Lord's loose grip. He pointed the wand at the shocked man and exclaimed," _Stupefy_!  
  
Voldemort seemed to freeze momentarily before another cry said,"_ Protego_!"  
  
Harry looked over and saw Hermione holding her wand , it aimed at him.  
  
"You will suffer horrifically for what you have done ."  
  
And before he could react, she shouted," _Avada Kedavra_!"  
  
Harry held his breath but felt the whisk of the spell fly past him. He spun around and saw a body crumple immediately to the ground. Harry felt his insides lurch," _**NO**_!!!!"  
  
He raced forward and threw himself to the ground, scrambling frantically to the form. Harry gathered it into his arms, ignoring his broken bones, and looked down into the pale and lifeless face of Cienna. His heart shattered and died as he clung to her.   
  
The Death-Eaters quickly vanished into the thick of the forest as cries and shouts came from the opposite end of the clearing. The Order had arrived.  
  
Voldemort shot Harry a most satisfied grin and disappeared along with his Death-Eaters.  
  
Hermione stared at Harry with a vacant look, then followed Voldemort into the dark.  
  
Harry sat there, staring at the spot where they vanished and burned it with his eyes.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
Harry looked over numbly as Ron rushed forward. The Order quickly filed into the clearing, seeing the tracks of who had been there and Harry sitting with a limp girl in his lap.  
  
Dumbledore stepped forward gravely and muttered," We can do no more here...Let us dispose of the dead creature found and leave Harry to his own."  
  
"But what of Voldemort! He only JUST left! We could catch him!" Lupin cried.  
  
"Voldemort is no longer in these parts...By now, he has made it safely to his haven no doubt," Dumbledore replied in an even quieter voice.  
  
Harry didn't hear the rest of this conversation. The only thing he saw, heard or felt was Cienna in his arms. He held her for some time, feeling her skin turn from its usual warmth to an icy stiffness.  
  
He let himself die with that warmth. As he clutched Cienna's dead body to him, the night turned darker and colder. He was in a new world now. A world without life and without love. A world forced upon him by a monster of a man.  
  
A rage grew in Harry with this. A rage no human being would ever begin to feel. Harry consumed himself with this rage.  
  
He stood up shakily and scooped Cienna into his arms. As he walked back towards the others, Harry mumbled to himself with every bit of malice and loathing he had in him," He will pay...If its the last thing I do, I will KILL him..I will **kill** Voldemort...."

* * *

Hey people! I hope you've been enjoying reading my story. I really appreciated the MOUTAINS of reviews I've been getting. It almost brought me to tears...It was beautiful. LoL, ANYWAYS! I hope you all had as much fun reading this as I had writing it.  
YES, this was the last chapter of Harry Potter and the Path of Destiny. There's a sequel... GO READ IT!  
  
With love-  
  
Management 


End file.
